<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a bit obssesed by deardeobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682268">Just a bit obssesed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeobi/pseuds/deardeobi'>deardeobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just a bit series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band), 로드 투 킹덤 | Road to Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bisexual Lee Juyeon, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm sorry Haknyeon i did u dirty :(, Internalized Homophobia, Juyeon is really cute yeah we know, Kinda cheating, M/M, OK I'M NOT GOING TO SPOIL ANYTHING FJDLKJF, Other characters will show up in further chapters, READ BY YOUR OWN GOOD, Sex, Slightly panicked Hyunjae, Smut, THIS FIC IS IN SPANISH I'M SO SORRY, THIS IS AN ADAPTATION !!!, Threesome - F/M/M, We need more confident Juyeon in this agenda, all of the credits to the author of this wonderful series &lt;3, but not really, explicit content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeobi/pseuds/deardeobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lee Jaehyun le gusta el orden y el control en su vida. Él no es feliz cuando su novia invita a otro chico para hacer un trío. Jaehyun cree en la monogamia, y nunca ha sido bueno compartiendo sus cosas. No ayuda el que Juyeon le caiga mal desde el comienzo.</p><p>Pero lo que comienza como incomodidad se convierte en algo más. Algo inesperado y muy equivocado.</p><p>Se suponía que nunca iba a tocar a Juyeon. Se suponía que nunca iba a sentirse posesivo sobre el chico. Y definitivamente se suponía que nunca iba a querer a Juyeon más de lo que quiere a su novia.</p><p>Es una receta para el desastre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon/Jeon Heejin, Lee Juyeon/Jeon Heejin, Lee jaehyun | hyunjae/jeon heejin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just a bit series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El principio del fin de la vida perfectamente ordenada de Lee Jaehyun llegó una ordinaria noche de sábado.</p><p>Su novia estaba acurrucada a su lado, la cabeza en su hombro, mientras observaban su serie favorita.</p><p>“¿Dulzura?” Heejin murmuró durante una pausa comercial.</p><p>“Mmh?”</p><p>“He estado pensando...”</p><p>Jaehyun miró su oscura cabeza. “¿Qué?”</p><p>Los dedos de Heejin jugaron con el dobladillo de su camisa. “Yo... ¿Qué piensas sobre intentar algo nuevo? Quiero decir sexualmente.”</p><p>Jaehyun la miró con curiosidad. Heejin normalmente no era tímida cuando se refería al sexo.</p><p>“Claro” dijo con una leve sonrisa, enterrando sus dedos en su pelo y acariciando su nuca. “¿Qué quieres?”</p><p>Heejin se mordió el labio y lo miró, sus ojos grises llenos de vacilación. “¿Qué acerca de un trío? ¿Con un hombre?”</p><p>La sonrisa de Jaehyun se congeló en sus labios antes de desaparecer lentamente.</p><p>“No tienes que decidir nada ahora” Heejin dijo rápidamente. “Tómate tu tiempo y piensa en ello. No hay presión, piénsalo.”</p><p>Si ella no hubiera dicho eso, Jaehyun lo habría rechazado de plano. Pero él la conocía. Era obvio que ella realmente lo quería.</p><p>Jaehyun desvió la mirada. No era muy bueno en compartir sus cosas y creía en la monogamia. Pero se lo debía a ella para, al menos, darle un pensamiento, sin importar lo mucho que le disgustaba la idea de otro hombre tocándola.</p><p>“De acuerdo” dijo. “Lo pensaré.”</p><p>Él sí pensó en ello.</p><p>Estuvo constantemente en el fondo de su mente por los siguientes días, incluso cuando estaba en el trabajo. El pensamiento de Heejin teniendo sexo con otro hombre le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, pero él no estaba celoso de por sí - sólo incómodo, alejado y ligeramente irritado con Heejin. Ella sabía lo que pensaba Jaehyun sobre tener múltiples parejas sexuales al mismo tiempo, pero había pedido por ello de todas formas. Por otro lado, ignorar la petición de su novia no era algo que haría un buen novio.</p><p>Maldita sea. Estaba pensando en círculos. Necesitaba una nueva perspectiva sobre esto.</p><p>Jaehyun terminó llamando a Sangyeon, su primo y amigo más cercano. Últimamente, rara vez se veían cara a cara, desde que Sangyeon trabajaba en Inglaterra, pero ellos habían sido cercanos desde su infancia. Él siempre podía contar con Sangyeon.</p><p>“Si estás celoso, simplemente di que no” Sangyeon le dijo.</p><p>“No estoy celoso” Jaehyun dijo, recostándose en su silla. “Nunca me pongo celoso, ya lo sabes. Yo solo odio compartir lo que es mío.”</p><p>“No es como si ella te pudiera obligar. Si tú no deseas compartirla, simplemente dile eso.”</p><p>“No” dijo Jaehyun con un suspiro. “Si le digo que no quiero un trío, va a ponerse de mal humor, hacer pucheros y me dará su espalda fría por semanas. Y odio cuando lo hace.”</p><p>“¿Es realmente una cosa tan importante para ti?” dijo Sangyeon. “Algunos hombres disfrutan viendo a sus mujeres tener sexo con otro hombre.”</p><p>“No yo” dijo resumidamente Jaehyun.</p><p>Sangyeon se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de decir con voz cuidadosa “Sabes, no es hacer trampa si se hace con el consentimiento de tu pareja.”</p><p>Jaehyun miraba inexpresivo la imagen en la pared frente a él. Él tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para mantener su voz casual y no sonar brusco. “¿Tienes algún otro consejo, Capitán Obviedad?”</p><p>Sangyeon dejó escapar un suspiro. “No creo que ella tenga derecho de presionarte para que hagas algo que no quieres, pero por otro lado... las buenas relaciones están basadas en el compromiso.”</p><p>“Lo sé” dijo Jaehyun, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Eso era el por qué él lo estaba considerando en absoluto. “¿Cuándo vendrás a casa? Estás agarrando un pretencioso acento británico.”</p><p>Sangyeon rió. “En un par de meses, de hecho. Tengo unas vacaciones acercándose.”</p><p>Cuando Jaehyun colgó un par de minutos más tarde, cerró los ojos y permaneció sentado aún por un rato, pensando. Sangyeon tenía razón: las relaciones se basaban en el compromiso.</p><p>Jaehyun apagó su computadora y salió de su oficina, después de asegurarse de que estaba cerrada detrás de él.</p><p>“¿Se va a casa, Sr. Lee?” su secretaria le dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente y batiendo sus pestañas.</p><p>Él asintió con la cabeza, optando por ignorar su coqueteo, como de costumbre. Haseul era una secretaria excelente; eso era lo importante. Ella era rápida, era inteligente y necesitaba poca dirección. Era buena tratando con clientes, a pesar del hecho de que la mayoría de ellos no hablaban bien el inglés. Con el tiempo aprendería que su coqueteo era inútil: Jaehyun no engañaba. Nunca.</p><p>“¿Alguna cosa urgente, Haseul?”</p><p>“No, nada urgente. Park dijo que casi termina con la traducción del ruso. Debería haber terminado para mañana.”</p><p>Asintiendo, Jaehyun dejó la oficina.</p><p>Condujo directamente a casa. A menudo recogía a Heejin en la universidad, pero si él recordaba correctamente, - y él siempre recordaba correctamente - sus clases habían terminado temprano ese día.</p><p>Heejin estaba en casa, como había esperado.</p><p>Jaehyun la besó brevemente, se quitó la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa.</p><p>“He pensado acerca de tu idea” dijo en voz baja.</p><p>Oyó su aliento atrapársele en la garganta. “¿Y?”</p><p>“Tengo algunas condiciones.”</p><p>“Bueno.”</p><p>Jaehyun se quitó la camisa y la puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia. “Primero, él no tendrá completo acceso sexual contigo.”</p><p>“Oh.” hubo decepción clara en su voz. Él la ignoró.</p><p>“Segundo” dijo, su voz uniforme y controlada. “Será una cosa de una sola vez, y tú se lo dejarás en claro a él.”</p><p>“Sí. Está bien.” Heejin se acercó y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo desde atrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella lo besó en el hombro. “Eres el mejor novio.”</p><p>Jaehyun abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones. “¿Tienes a alguien en particular en mente?”</p><p>“Sí, yo ya he elegido a alguien” dijo Heejin. “Tenemos unas cuantas clases juntos.”</p><p>El hecho de que al parecer ella había estado atraída por algun tipo por un tiempo no le sentó bien a él, pero Jaehyun no hizo ningún comentario.</p><p>“¿Cómo es?” preguntó en cambio.</p><p>Heejin se rió. “¿Cómo se supone que voy a responder a eso? Él es más joven que tú, aproximadamente de mí misma edad - probablemente veinte.”</p><p>“¿Apuesto?”</p><p>Ella se rió de nuevo, enterrando la cara en su espalda. “Él es... muy atractivo, pero no te preocupes - Juyeon no es para nada tan apuesto como tú. Todas las chicas me envidian cuando vas a recogerme.” Ella se quedó en silencio por un corto tiempo. “No estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad? No es que nuestra vida sexual no sea satisfactoria o algo - no podría ser mejor, pero es sólo que –“</p><p>“Lo entiendo” dijo Jaehyun cortamente. “Tú sólo quieres probar algo nuevo.”</p><p>“Exactamente. Si tú quieres, en algún momento, podemos tener un trío con otra chica.”</p><p>Jaehyun no podía decir que era algo que quería, pero lo aceptó como la rama de olivo que obviamente pretendía ser.</p><p>“Bien” dijo.</p><p>“¡Genial! Le diré a él, entonces. Creo que aceptará. Es bastante fácil.”</p><p>Jaehyun reprimió una mueca y se limitó a asentir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día que el chico iba a venir llegó demasiado pronto.</p><p>“Le dijiste que es un experimento de una sola vez, ¿verdad?” dijo Jaehyun.</p><p>Heejin asintió, comprobando su reflejo en el espejo y cepillando un mechón de su cabello fuera de su cara. “Sí, le dije eso a Juyeon. ¿Cómo me veo?”</p><p>“Bien.” Se sirvió una copa y la bebió de un solo trago.</p><p>El timbre sonó.</p><p>Jaehyun se tensó, pero obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse. Eran una pareja moderna. Tenía veintisiete años, difícilmente alguien nuevo en el sexo. Él y Heejin habían estado juntos por dos años, y su vida sexual no era exactamente vainilla. Un trío era una de las pocas cosas que no habían probado. No había nada de que ponerse nervioso. Nada.</p><p>Heejin abrió la puerta.</p><p>Jaehyun miró a Juyeon críticamente.</p><p>El tipo era definitivamente apuesto. Estaba tal vez unos centímetros por debajo de los 1,82 de Jaehyun. Cuerpo de surfista, desordenado cabello pelinegro, grandes ojos color marrón chocolate, mandíbula fuerte que parecía en desacuerdo con los labios llenos. Sí, él era guapo, pero la verdad sea dicha, Jaehyun había esperado alguien más apuesto. El tipo no era nada especial.</p><p>Y luego, Juyeon sonrió a Heejin, revelando un par de hoyuelos.</p><p>Algunas personas tenían una bonita sonrisa. Algunas personas tenían una hermosa sonrisa. Y luego, había unos pocos afortunados que tenían una sonrisa como la que tenía ese chico. Transformaba a Juyeon de sólo guapo a impresionante cuando sonreía.</p><p>Al darse cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fijo, Jaehyun hizo una mueca. Nunca había tenido una razón para quejarse por cómo se veía las mujeres parecían amar la combinación de pelo oscuro y ojos miel que era tan común en su familia - pero los Lee tendían a parecer fríos e inaccesibles para la mayoría de la gente. Este chico prácticamente irradiaba calidez y carisma cuando sonreía.</p><p>Juyeon besó a Heejin en la mejilla y se volvió hacia él.</p><p>Jaehyun se obligó a caminar hacia adelante y estirar su mano para un apretón. “Lee Jaehyun.” Estaba bastante impresionado de que había logrado sonar neutral y no como que él quería echar al tipo fuera.</p><p>El chico le dio la mano, su agarre firme y fuerte. “Lee Juyeon.” Su voz era profunda y baja. Los ojos de Juyeon parpadeaban sobre él antes de encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo. “¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con esto?”</p><p>“¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?”</p><p>Juyeon se encogió un poco. “Te ves un poco tenso.”</p><p>“Es sólo que es la primera vez que estamos probando un trío” Heejin interrumpió antes de que Jaehyun pudiera decir nada. “Mi novio realmente está bien con esto” le dijo a Juyeon, sonriéndole. Entonces ella lo besó.</p><p>Jaehyun se detuvo y lo miró, preguntándose cómo incluso se las arreglaría para tener una erección. Estaba tan lejos de excitarse, como era posible estarlo. Él no era de esos hombres que disfrutaban viendo a sus mujeres tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona.</p><p>Juyeon rompió el beso y lo miró por encima del hombro de Heejin. “Bueno, sólo para aclarar: no me pediste de unirme a ustedes porque sabías que soy bi, ¿verdad?”</p><p>Jaehyun tomó una inspiración. “No me van los hombres.” Su voz salió más aguda de lo que él pretendía.</p><p>Juyeon lo miró y asintió lentamente antes de apartar la mirada.</p><p>Heejin se mordió el labio. “¿Estás decepcionado?”</p><p>Los ojos de Juyeon parpadearon a Jaehyun. “No” dijo después de un momento. “Por supuesto que no.”</p><p>Heejin le sonrió y le cogió la mano. “Vamos a la habitación entonces.”</p><p>Juyeon dejó que lo jalara a la habitación, pero volvió a mirar a Jaehyun. “¿Vienes?”</p><p>“Sí” dijo Jaehyun.</p><p>Sus miradas se encontraron, y la diversión brilló en el rostro de Juyeon, sin llegar de hecho a la superficie como una sonrisa. “No te preocupes, yo no tengo nada contagioso que te puedas pegar por estar al lado mío.”</p><p>“Si estás insinuando que soy homofóbico” dijo Jaehyun, siguiéndolo al dormitorio, “no podrías estar más equivocado. Mi primo favorito es gay.” Él se sacó su camiseta y la puso en la silla. “No hay nada de malo sobre ser gay.”</p><p>“Hmm” dijo Juyeon, comenzando a desnudarse, también.</p><p>Desabrochándose sus jeans, Jaehyun le clavó una mirada. “¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”</p><p>Juyeon sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. “Nada.”</p><p>“No, vamos a escucharlo” dijo Jaehyun, eliminando el resto de su ropa y poniéndola en la silla. Miró la camisa desechada de Juyeon en el suelo y frunció los labios.</p><p>“¿Estás seguro de que quieres mi sincera opinión?” dijo Juyeon, deslizándose fuera de sus jeans ajustados. “Creo que podrías tener algunos sentimientos negativos reprimidos acerca de la homosexualidad. Claro, tú podrías ser amable y estar bien con la sexualidad de tu primo, pero es una cosa completamente diferente cuando te implica a ti.”</p><p>“Me has conocido por un gran total de cinco minutos.”</p><p>Juyeon se encogió de hombros otra vez, esa exasperante sonrisa aún en los labios. “¿Qué puedo decir? Soy bueno leyendo a la gente” él dijo, saliendo de sus calzoncillos.</p><p>“Recógelos” dijo Jaehyun.</p><p>Juyeon parpadeó. “¿Huh?”</p><p>Heejin comenzó a reírse. “Tus calzoncillos, Ju. Jaehyun odia la dejadez y el desorden.”</p><p>Juyeon miró entre ellos. “¿Esto es una broma?”</p><p>Heejin rió más fuerte. “¡Ya lo desearía! Cuando empezamos a salir, reorganicé sus DVDs y él me obligó a reacomodarlos de nuevo hasta que conseguí hacerlo correcto. Lo hice, siete horas más tarde, y yo estaba enojada como el infierno. Casi nos separamos por eso. Ahora lo conozco.”</p><p>“Yo te advertí que no tocaras nada” murmuró Jaehyun.</p><p>Juyeon lo miró. “¿Tienes TOC?”</p><p>Jaehyun soltó una carcajada. “No. Yo no limpio obsesivamente las cosas. A mí solo realmente no me gusta la dejadez. Recógelos. Ahora.”</p><p>Juyeon echó un vistazo a los calzoncillos negros a sus pies descalzos antes de mirar arriba hacia Jaehyun. Sus ojos bailaban con alegría. “No” dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. “¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?”</p><p>Jaehyun sintió sus músculos tensarse y su corazón latir más rápido. Él casi podía sentir la adrenalina bombear en su sangre, sus sentidos pateando en sobrecarga.</p><p>Se acercó a Juyeon.</p><p>El tipo no se movió.</p><p>Jaehyun puso una mano en el hombro de Juyeon y lo empujó hacia abajo.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, Juyeon no ofreció mucha resistencia y se dejó caer de rodillas. Buscando a Jaehyun a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras, levantó los calzoncillos.</p><p>“¿Dónde debo ponerlos, Maestro?” dijo, en un fingido tono sumiso, sus ojos sonriendo. Lanzó sus calzoncillos a la silla. “¿Quieres que te bese los pies mientras estoy aquí? ¿O besar algo más?”</p><p>“No eres la mitad de divertido de lo que crees que eres” dijo Jaehyun.</p><p>Una lenta sonrisa apareció en la cara de Juyeon. "No estaba bromeando."</p><p>“Levántate. No quiero que beses nada.”</p><p>“Eh, ¿chicos?”</p><p>Sorprendido, Jaehyun miró a la cama. Heejin yacía desnuda en la cama, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.</p><p>Correcto. Trío.</p><p>Jaehyun miró abajo hacia Juyeon.</p><p>Juyeon le devolvió la mirada.</p><p>Él también estaba muy desnudo.</p><p>Jaehyun barrió su mirada sobre su cuerpo, deteniéndose en la dura polla del tipo. Un poco más pequeña que la suya, pero sin duda nada de lo que avergonzarse.</p><p>Mirando hacia abajo en sí mismo, Jaehyun se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección también. No sabía cuándo había logrado tener una erección.</p><p>Juyeon se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia su oreja. “No te preocupes” él murmuró. “Es una reacción bastante normal. Pasa todo el tiempo cuando le digo al tipo que le besaré la polla. Linda polla, por cierto.”</p><p>Dio un paso atrás, sonriendo, y Jaehyun le dio una mirada plana. “No eres tú” él dijo en voz baja. “Mi novia desnuda está en la habitación, y yo voy a tener sexo con ella. Por supuesto que estoy duro.”</p><p>Juyeon asintió. “Bien. Seguro.”</p><p>“Chicos, me estoy aburriendo aquí.”</p><p>Juyeon inclinó la cabeza hacia la cama, todavía mirándolo a los ojos. “Vayamos a tener sexo.”</p><p>Caminaron hasta la cama, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso sobre el otro, y se echaron en ambos lados de Heejin.</p><p>Heejin sonrió, dándoles miradas apreciativas. “Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo.” Poniendo una mano en el cuello de Jaehyun, jaló de él hacia abajo para un beso. Jaehyun se obligó y la besó por unos momentos, suave y profundamente, aunque su corazón no estaba realmente en ello. No podía concentrarse mientras que otro tipo estaba en su cama.</p><p>Heejin terminó el beso y luego jaló a Juyeon hacia sus labios.</p><p>Jaehyun los vio besarse por un momento antes de inclinarse y comenzar a besar el cuello de Heejin y el lado de su cara, los labios mordisqueando lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula hacia la oreja, burlándose de su lóbulo antes de que su lengua le hiciera cosquillas en el sensible hueco debajo.</p><p>Juyeon rompió el beso, y Jaehyun miró en sus mojados, rojos, ligeramente hinchados labios a sólo pulgadas de distancia.</p><p>“Tienes labios tan femeninos” dijo antes de besar a Heejin de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, chupando con avidez en sus labios.</p><p>Juyeon se rió en su oído y le susurró: “Tú novia no estaba quejándose. ¿Puedes degustarme en su boca?”</p><p>Jaehyun dejó de besar a Heejin y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.</p><p>Juyeon sólo sonrió inocentemente.</p><p>“Chupa mis pezones” Heejin dijo sin aliento. “Los dos.”</p><p>Jaehyun se inclinó y tomó el pezón derecho en su boca. Por lo general, amaba los pechos de Heejin, pero por el momento no podía concentrarse en absoluto. Se sentía como una tarea, algo que él debía hacer sólo para no incumplir. La presencia de Juyeon le hacía imposible relajarse.</p><p>Él podía sentir el movimiento del aire junto a él mientras Juyeon se movía para chupar el otro pezón. Heejin comenzó a gemir y murmurar algo ininteligible.</p><p>Rodando el pezón en la boca, Jaehyun miró a Juyeon.</p><p>Lo encontró mirándolo ya.</p><p>Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Jaehyun podía ver cada una de las pestañas de Juyeon. Sosteniendo su mirada, Juyeon lamió el pezón de Heejin lentamente, la punta de su lengua rosada dando vueltas a su alrededor.</p><p>Jaehyun mordió el pezón en su boca, con fuerza.</p><p>Heejin gimió, rastrillando las manos por el pelo y empujándolos más cerca de sus pechos - y entre sí. “Más fuerte.”</p><p>La mejilla de Jaehyun fue presionada contra la de Juyeon ahora. La mejilla del tipo rozando contra la suya propia. La polla de Jaehyun palpitaba. Él quería follar.</p><p>Deslizó una mano por el cuerpo de Heejin y la acunó entre las piernas. Ella estaba mojada ya cuando empezó a acariciarle.</p><p>Heejin gimió y abrió las piernas. “Fóllame. Alguien que me joda ahora.” Jaehyun levantó la cabeza y miró a Juyeon. El tipo hizo lo mismo. Recorriendo su mirada por el cuerpo de Juyeon, Jaehyun se quedó mirando su dura polla por un momento. “No vas a follarla.”</p><p>El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Juyeon. “¿Celoso? ¿Temes que a ella le guste más yo?”</p><p>Jaehyun le dio una sonrisa tensa. “Sólo un acuerdo entre mi novia y yo que no tiene nada que ver contigo.”</p><p>Heejin abrió las piernas más amplias, mirando entre ellos.</p><p>“Ella puede darte una mamada” Jaehyun dijo a regañadientes.</p><p>“Sí, ven aquí, voy a chupártela” dijo ya en cuatro patas y presentando su espalda hacia Jaehyun. Jaehyun se puso un condón y lanzó otro a Juyeon.</p><p>Juyeon lo cogió, se lo puso y se trasladó hacia la cabeza de ella. El problema era que, en esta posición, él y Jaehyun estaban obligados a verse el uno al otro.</p><p>“¿Preparados?” dijo Juyeon, mirando a Jaehyun.</p><p>Había algo en esos ojos oscuros. Desafío.</p><p>La polla de Jaehyun se crispó. Sí. Se agarró de las caderas de Heejin y empujó en su calor húmedo. No quería mirar a Heejin, no quería verla chupando a este tipo - los ruidos que estaba haciendo alrededor de la polla de Juyeon eran lo suficientemente irritantes - por lo que él veía hacia Juyeon en cambio.</p><p>El tiempo parecía ir más lento y el mundo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y desenfocado, su visión como en un túnel sobre el chico frente a él. Opresión, calor, ojos oscuros. Los ojos de Juyeon estaban un poco vidriosos, la cara enrojecida, los regordetes labios entreabiertos mientras jadeaba. Él no apartó la mirada de Jaehyun incluso por un momento. Gimiendo, Juyeon tocó su propio cuello, y Jaehyun se estrelló con fuerza contra las paredes ajustadas que sujetaban a su alrededor. Heejin gritó, apretando duro alrededor de su polla mientras tenía su orgasmo.</p><p>“Oh” dijo Juyeon mientras Jaehyun continuaba follándola a través de su orgasmo y Heejin continuaba gimiendo. Juyeon miró a Heejin antes de volver sus ojos para Jaehyun. “Se debe sentir realmente bien. Tu polla.”</p><p>Eso sobresaltó a Jaehyun tanto que sus caderas se sacudieron y él se vino con un lamentable gemido, desorientado y extrañado.</p><p>Se salió y cayó sobre el colchón, respirando con dificultad y tratando de dar sentido a lo que acababa de suceder.</p><p>Levantó su vista hacia Juyeon y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. La boca de Juyeon se abrió en un gemido silencioso, su cuerpo se puso rígido, y él se corrió muy quieto.</p><p>Dándose cuenta de que acababa de ver a otro hombre correrse, Jaehyun miró hacia otro lado, más que un poco inestable.</p><p>Juyeon se dejó caer sobre su espalda junto a él, suspirando.</p><p>“Esto fue divertido, ¿no?” Heejin exhaló, recostándose al otro lado de Juyeon.</p><p>Jaehyun hizo un sonido sin tomar partido.</p><p>“Seguro” dijo Juyeon, la diversión siempre presente en su voz. “De verdad divertido, ¿verdad, Hyunnie?”</p><p>“Mi nombre es Jaehyun.”</p><p>“Él odia ser llamado Hyunnie” Heejin murmuró, sonriendo.</p><p>“Entonces te llevarás estupendamente bien con mi abuela” dijo Juyeon, apoyándose en el codo. “Ella odia los apodos también. Se pone tan molesta cuando la gente me llama Ju. Es por eso que me inclino por Juyeon, aunque no me importa cuando la gente me llama Ju. Me gusta más Ju, en realidad. Creo que me ajusta mejor - soy un tipo sencillo. Puedes llamarme Ju, Hyunnie.”</p><p>Jaehyun sintió sus labios presionándose unidos.</p><p>Heejin se echó a reír.</p><p>Juyeon se limitó a mirarlo con inocencia. “¿Qué?”</p><p>“No me llames Hyunnie.”</p><p>“En realidad, tienes razón – suena demasiado adorable, y tú realmente no te ves como un Hyunnie. Hmm...” Juyeon lo miró. “Te ves como un Jae para mí. Yo creo que te llamaré Jae.”</p><p>“Por favor, no lo hagas” Jaehyun dijo, su tono sin inflexiones.</p><p>Juyeon ladeó la cabeza, estudiándolo. La diversión se había ido de su rostro. “Sabes, cuando yo era un niño, mis padres - son geólogos - solían arrastrarme por ahí cuando viajaban. He visto un volcán dormido una vez. Mis padres dijeron que la cosa no había despertado en miles de años, que era seguro, pero me hacía sentir incómodo. Casi podía sentir el suelo debajo de mí temblando, muy débilmente. Me descolocaba. Mis padres dijeron que el volcán era inofensivo y yo estaba imaginándolo, y probablemente lo hacía, pero, aun así.”</p><p>“¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?” dijo Jaehyun.</p><p>“Te he visto alrededor antes, tú sabes - cuándo vienes a recoger a Heejin. Te ves muy tranquilo en todo momento, pero yo siento...” Juyeon puso una mano en los bíceps de Jaehyun y observó a los músculos tensarse. “Siento como si fuera falso” él dijo en voz baja. “Así como me sentí cuando me paré en el volcán dormido. Parecía una montaña inofensiva, pero no lo era.”</p><p>Heejin se rió, sentándose. “Estás equivocado, Ju, créeme. Yo lo conozco mucho mejor que tú. Jaehyun es la más confiable, considerada y más tranquila persona que he conocido. Es prácticamente un novio perfecto.”</p><p>“Perfecto” Juyeon murmuró, mirando a los músculos rígidos de Jaehyun bajo su mano. Se encontró con los ojos de Jaehyun. “Nadie es perfecto, cariño. Las apariencias pueden ser muy engañosas.”</p><p>“Mi novio lo es” dijo Heejin, arrastrando molestia en su voz.</p><p>“Puede ser. Estoy seguro de que lo conoces.” Sacando su mano, Juyeon saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.</p><p>“¿Ya te vas?” dijo Heejin.</p><p>“Sip. Realmente tengo que irme.” Juyeon subió la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros. “Prometí a mi abuela comprar huevos. Ella va a estar enormemente decepcionada si no lo hago, y voy a convertirme en su nieto menos favorito.”</p><p>Heejin sonrió y se sentó. “Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. ¿Cuántos nietos tiene?”</p><p>“Uno” dijo Juyeon, y se rieron juntos.</p><p>“Hay una tienda justo a la vuelta de la esquina” dijo Jaehyun.</p><p>Juyeon finalmente lo miró. “Gracias. Eres muy servicial. Simplemente perfecto por todas partes.”</p><p>Jaehyun le dio una mirada plana que sólo hizo a Juyeon sonreír más amplio. “De acuerdo, gracias, chicos, yo lo pasé muy bien. No se preocupen, saldré por mí mismo.” Se acercó a la cama y picoteó a Heejin en los labios. “Gracias por invitarme. Me divertí.” Miró por encima del hombro de Heejin a Jaehyun y le lanzó un beso. “Me divertí más de lo que esperaba.”</p><p>Y Juyeon salió de la habitación, silbando una melodía alegre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. L</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tu enamoramiento está aquí de nuevo” Ji Changmin, el mejor amigo de Juyeon le dijo.</p>
<p>Riéndose, Juyeon contestó: “No estoy enamorado de él.”</p>
<p>“Correcto. Entonces, ¿cómo es que sabes de quién estoy hablando?”</p>
<p>Juyeon miró en la dirección de Jaehyun, quien estaba apoyado contra un muro, ignorando a todos los estudiantes a su alrededor. Como siempre, se veía impecable, inaccesible, ridículamente hermoso y demasiado malditamente bueno para los simples mortales a su alrededor. Probablemente estaba esperando a Heejin de nuevo, esa era la razón por la que venía a su universidad, después de todo.</p>
<p>“No tengo un enamoramiento por él, ya no más” dijo Juyeon. “Fue un pequeño flechazo, de todas formas.”</p>
<p>Changmin puso los ojos.</p>
<p>“No, en serio. Claro, yo solía estar un poquito enamorado de él ¿quién no? Pero ahora que en realidad hablé con él y llegué a conocerlo un poco, estoy por sobre eso. Lo digo en serio.”</p>
<p>Changmin le lanzó una mirada curiosa antes de sonreír. “¿Tiene la polla pequeña o algo?”</p>
<p>Juyeon se echó a reír y lo empujó un poco. “Oh, cállate, ¡No soy tan superficial! Y nop, su polla es tan ridículamente perfecta como él. Y ese es el problema que tengo con él.”</p>
<p>“¿No te gusta que él tenga una polla perfecta?”</p>
<p>Juyeon resopló. “Difícilmente.” Miró a Jaehyun de nuevo, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. El chico llevó el significado de alto, morocho y apuesto a un nivel completamente nuevo, y sus ojos color miel eran poco menos que impresionantes. Era una pena que el tipo fuera un bicho raro - y un bicho raro con novia. “Hay algo mal en él. Es demasiado perfecto.”</p>
<p>“¿Demasiado perfecto?”</p>
<p>“Sí. No me refiero a su aspecto. Me refiero a su personalidad. Claro, él tiene algunas peculiaridades, pero aparte de eso, él es tan condenadamente tranquilo, razonable, racional, y... y perfecto. Su rostro no revela nada. Simplemente no es normal.”</p>
<p>“Hay gente así. Te dije que él tenía un palo metido en el culo.”</p>
<p>“No es eso” Juyeon dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Parece como una máscara, ¿sabes? Cada reacción emocional parece planificada y cuidadosamente controlada. Yo no sé... es raro. Eso me da escalofríos.”</p>
<p>Changmin dio a Jaehyun una larga mirada evaluadora. “Él no se ve escalofriante.”</p>
<p>“Ese es el punto” dijo Juyeon. “Él parece un puto héroe de alguna maldita novela romántica: guapo y caliente, con un gran coche, un gran departamento, y una grandiosa hermosa novia. Obviamente, tiene dinero también. Él es un novio perfecto y considerado - quiero decir, ¡él prácticamente viene siempre a buscarla! Y él ignora a todas las chicas aquí que constantemente tratan de llamar su atención. Y estoy bastante seguro de que estuvo de acuerdo con el trío sólo para hacer a su novia feliz. Porque es un novio tan perfecto.”</p>
<p>“Por favor, ya deja de decir la palabra perfecto. Me está dando dolor de cabeza.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se echó a reír. “Lo lamento. Pero su perfección me molesta como un infierno. Es falsa. Estoy seguro de ello.”</p>
<p>“¿Por qué estás tan seguro?” dijo Changmin.</p>
<p>“Porque su máscara se deslizó un par de veces, el otro día” Juyeon murmuró, mirando a Jaehyun. Se estremeció, recordando la visión salvaje que acechaba bajo la calma superficie. “Él no es en absoluto lo que parece ser, confía en mí. Soy bueno leyendo a la gente, tú sabes eso.”</p>
<p>“Lo que sea.” Changmin le dio una palmada en el hombro. “Estoy contento de que hayas superado tu pequeño enamoramiento. Enamorarse de hombres heterosexuales nunca es una buena idea.”</p>
<p>Juyeon asintió, decidiendo no decirle a Changmin que no estaba del todo seguro sobre la parte heterosexual. No podía probarlo, por supuesto. Jaehyun bien podría ser completamente heterosexual, y su propia atracción hacia el tipo podría estar nublando su propio juicio. E incluso si Jaehyun realmente se había sentido un poco atraído por él, sería apenas algo sorprendente. Juyeon no era ni ciego ni ingenuo. Él sabía que tenía un cierto efecto en la gente; incluso hombres totalmente heteros a menudo se le quedaban mirando cuando sonreía. Era algo así como divertido, y Juyeon no se avergonzaba de usarlo cuando lo necesitaba. ¡Oye, que no era su culpa que a la mayoría de la gente él les gustara!</p>
<p>Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que a Lee Jaehyun él no le gustaba en absoluto.</p>
<p>Juyeon miró a Jaehyun de nuevo. Él todavía estaba solo, mirando a su reloj de vez en cuando. Estaba claramente esperando a Heejin.</p>
<p>“Voy a ir a saludar” dijo Juyeon. “Sería grosero no hacerlo, ¿no?”</p>
<p>“Ju” dijo Changmin, con desaprobación evidente en su voz.</p>
<p>Juyeon sonrió a su amigo. “¿Qué? ¡Estoy aburrido! Ve a hacerlo con el profesor Kim mientras no estoy.”</p>
<p>“¡Es un secreto! Changmin dijo entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor. Se veía adorablemente nervioso.</p>
<p>Sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa, Juyeon se fue. Él nunca lograría entender cómo su amigo terminó teniendo un romance con el profesor más odiado, más frío, en su universidad, pero lo que sea. No era quien para juzgar.</p>
<p>“¡Hey, Ju!” dijo una chica.</p>
<p>“Hey” él murmuró con una sonrisa y caminó más rápido, esperando verse lo suficientemente ocupado para que ella no tratara de hablar con él. Parecía una buena chica, pero no estaba seguro de que él recordara su nombre. Su memoria era bastante horrible, para ser honesto, y él conocía a un montón de gente.</p>
<p>“¡Oye, Juyeon!”</p>
<p>“¡Hola, Ju!”</p>
<p>“¡Hey!” dijo, sonriendo un poco más y caminando aún más rápido. Sus ojos estaban en Jaehyun, por lo que pudo ver el momento en que el tipo se fijó en él. Su cara expresando nada, aunque algo cambió en la postura de Jaehyun; Juyeon no podía señalar absolutamente qué.</p>
<p>“Hey” dijo Juyeon, deteniéndose muy cerca de él. Podía sentir que Jaehyun no apreciaba su espacio personal siendo invadido, pero su rostro se mantuvo en calma. Por supuesto que se mantuvo en calma.</p>
<p>“Hola” dijo Jaehyun, dándole una mirada canchera.</p>
<p>“¿Esperando a Heejin?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun asintió y no dijo nada.</p>
<p>“Es un pequeño mundo, ¿no?” Juyeon dijo, lanzando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico, como si fueran viejos amigos.</p>
<p>Sí, eso fue todo: podía sentir el cuerpo de Jaehyun poniéndose rígido por la tensión.</p>
<p>Su cara en blanco, Jaehyun miraba directamente frente a él. “No lo creo así. Tú asistes a esta universidad.” Su voz era tan fría que incluso el aire entre ellos pareció volverse más frío.</p>
<p>“Tengo la extraña sensación de que no te agrado” dijo Juyeon, con un atisbo de dolor en su voz.</p>
<p>Jaehyun volvió la cabeza hacia él.</p>
<p>Juyeon se pasó la lengua por los labios. Mierda. Esos ojos eran ridículamente amarillos. Casi brillantes.</p>
<p>“¿No conoces el significado de espacio personal?” Jaehyun dijo, irritación entrelazándose en su voz.</p>
<p>“¿Qué espacio personal?” dijo Juyeon con una sonrisa burlona. Dejó que su mano se moviera un poco, rozando la nuca de Jaehyun, tocando la cálida piel allí.</p>
<p>“Precisamente” dijo Jaehyun, la tensión de su cuerpo en crecimiento. “¿A qué estás jugando?”</p>
<p>Juyeon adoptó una expresión de inocencia, sus uñas romas cavándose en la piel de Jaehyun justo debajo de la nuca. “No tengo idea de lo que hablas.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun le dio una dura mirada, su máscara de calma resbalándose. Juyeon sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo. Miró a Jaehyun por debajo de sus pestañas y sonrió.</p>
<p>“Eres tan gay” Jaehyun dijo después de un momento.</p>
<p>“Gracias” Juyeon dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada.</p>
<p>Jaehyun rió brevemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Deja de hacer esto. No funciona conmigo.”</p>
<p>“¿Huh?”</p>
<p>“Este coqueteo. Jugando con mi cabeza. Lo que estás haciendo.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se echó a reír. “¿Crees que estoy coqueteando contigo? Alguien tiene una gran autoestima, creo yo.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. “Yo no nací ayer. Tú eres bi, y me das todas esas - todas estas miradas. Lo siento, no estoy interesado.”</p>
<p>“Sip, sin duda una gran autoestima.” Juyeon sonrió. “Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo coqueteo con todo el mundo. Es sólo cómo me muevo. No todos nosotros somos malhumorados, aburridos y fríos. Tú no me has visto realmente coquetear.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun le lanzó una mirada escéptica.</p>
<p>Juyeon cabeceó, fingiendo seriedad. “Lo sé: es difícil aceptar que no eres especial.”</p>
<p>“¿Y adivino que toqueteas a todo el mundo también?”</p>
<p>“¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un tipo expresivo.” Los dedos de Juyeon acariciaron el cuello de Jaehyun. “¿Y esto? Esto no es toquetear.”</p>
<p>“Entonces ¿Qué es esto?” Jaehyun prácticamente apretando las palabras.</p>
<p>Juyeon se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a pulgadas de distancia. “Este soy yo jugando contigo” susurró. Casi rozó sus labios contra Jaehyun. Casi. Sintió el cuerpo de Jaehyun tenso como una cuerda lista para sonar.</p>
<p>Juyeon dio un paso atrás, casi sin aliento, y le guiñó un ojo. “Dile a Heejin que dije hola.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendido en la cama, Jaehyun vio a Heejin cepillarse el pelo antes de acostarse. Ella estaba vistiendo sólo su ropa interior, por lo que miraba sus curvas con aprecio.</p>
<p>“Dulzura” dijo ella de repente. “Vi a Juyeon esta tarde y lo invité de nuevo.”</p>
<p>Los ojos de Jaehyun volaron a su cara. “¿Qué?”</p>
<p>Heejin se removió, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro y dedicándole una mirada cuidadosa. “Bueno, me imaginé que no te importaría. El experimento salió bien, ¿verdad? Y él es un tipo agradable.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para aflojar su mandíbula antes de que pudiera hablar.</p>
<p>“Ese no era el trato” dijo. “Pensé que acordamos que sería una cosa de una sola vez.”</p>
<p>Heejin se sonrojó y miró a sus pies. “Lo siento.”</p>
<p>“¿Lo siento? Yo fui muy claro. No deberías haber hecho eso sin preguntarme a mí primero.”</p>
<p>Los ojos de Heejin se llenaron de lágrimas, y Jaehyun apretó los dientes, molesto con ella. Odiaba las lágrimas y odiaba las escenas.</p>
<p>Él suspiró. “¿Cuándo va a venir?”</p>
<p>El timbre sonó.</p>
<p>Heejin le dio una sonrisa tímida. “¿Ahora?”</p>
<p>Excelente. Simplemente fantástico.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se apoyó en las almohadas mientras Heejin iba a abrir la puerta. Se echó un vistazo a sí mismo - él sólo llevaba sus boxers y consideró ponerse algo más, pero ¿cuál era el punto?</p>
<p>Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando la puerta, sus músculos tensos y en alerta.</p>
<p>Finalmente, Heejin regresó al cuarto, con los labios pegados a los de Juyeon mientras ella lo desnudaba.</p>
<p>Algo desagradable ascendiendo en espiral desde la boca del estómago de Jaehyun mientras miraba a Heejin empujar los pantalones cortos de Juyeon fuera de sus estrechas caderas, apretando su firme, redondeado culo.</p>
<p>Todavía besando a Heejin, Juyeon abrió los ojos y miró a Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Jaehyun le devolvió la mirada.</p>
<p>Juyeon la maniobró hacia la cama. Heejin cayó sin gracia sobre el colchón, casi sin aliento, y Juyeon se recostó al otro lado de ella. Se inclinó y lamió su tembloroso labio inferior, sin dejar de mirar a Jaehyun, como diciendo: ¿Ves cómo está temblando ella?</p>
<p>Jaehyun observó la rosada lengua de Juyeon golpeando en los labios de Heejin y sintió a la desagradable sensación en su estómago extenderse hasta su pecho.</p>
<p>Mientras Juyeon se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo, Jaehyun se movió rápidamente y cubrió los labios de Heejin con los suyos.</p>
<p>Los húmedos labios de Juyeon rozaron su mejilla. “Tú no dijiste hola” él dijo, en apenas un susurro audible, sólo para sus oídos. “Eres tan grosero.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun dejó de besarla y miró a Juyeon. La punta de la lengua de Juyeon asomó mientras se humedeció los labios. Su rostro estaba a unas pocas pulgadas.</p>
<p>“Mi turno.” Juyeon se inclinó y besó a Heejin de nuevo. No dispuesto a ser la tercera rueda, Jaehyun comenzó a besar el lado de su cara. Cerrando sus ojos, él aspiraba y mordisqueaba, moviéndose por la mejilla de ella, su barbilla, hacia su - Jaehyun chupó los labios gruesos y se adentró profundamente con su lengua. Hubo un gemido y entonces Jaehyun abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo besando a Juyeon. Él se apartó.</p>
<p>Se miraron el uno al otro, respirando con dificultad.</p>
<p>“Oh, yo sé que fue un accidente, ¡pero eso fue tan caliente!” dijo Heejin. Se sentía como si su voz viniera de muy lejos. “Vamos, chicos, ¡háganlo de nuevo! ¿Para mí?”</p>
<p>“No me molestaría, cariño, pero creo que a tu novio sí” Juyeon dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Sus ojos brillaban mientras sostenía la mirada de Jaehyun. “Yo creo que él está asustado.”</p>
<p>Los labios de Juyeon estaban llenos y brillantes. Jaehyun desvió la mirada. “No estoy asustado. Solamente no quiero.” Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano, tiró a Heejin más cerca y la besó.</p>
<p>Sintió a Juyeon inclinarse cerca de su oído y susurrar “Mentiroso.”</p>
<p>La palabra lo sacudió y siguió insistiendo en la parte posterior de su mente mientras él masturbaba a Heejin. Todavía estaba en la mente de Jaehyun mientras él la follaba, cuidadosamente no mirando a Juyeon mientras ella le daba al hombre una mamada.</p>
<p>Para el momento en que Juyeon se fue y Heejin estaba dormida, Jaehyun todavía estaba pensando en ello. Mentiroso.</p>
<p>Mentiroso.</p>
<p>Se levantó de la cama, se echó una manta sobre los hombros y salió al balcón. El viento frío de noviembre golpeó a su piel desnuda, picando en su desnuda cara y manos y enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal.</p>
<p>Mentiroso.</p>
<p>Un recuerdo, viejo pero no olvidado.<br/>Mentiroso. La voz de su madre rota, histérica. Y entonces, las excusas de su padre y promesas de que sería la última vez, que nunca volvería a suceder. Su padre había mentido, por supuesto. Cada vez.</p>
<p>Jaehyun había tenido cinco la primera vez que sucedió. Se despertó por el ruido de los gritos y sollozos procedentes de la habitación de sus padres. Confuso y asustado, se deslizó fuera de la cama, caminó por el pasillo oscuro y abrió la puerta una pulgada, lo más silenciosamente posible.</p>
<p>“Lo siento - lo siento” Lee Kyungjae seguía diciendo. “¡Solo sucedió! No sé por qué - yo estaba borracho y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.”</p>
<p>“¡Estabas lo suficientemente sobrio como para que se te pare y se la metieras por el culo!” Su madre gritó, su precioso rostro enrojecido y la voz ronca de tanto llorar. “¡Puto!” Ella le arrojó un jarrón a su padre y falló. Se estrelló contra la pared, haciendo a Jaehyun estremecerse y clavar su mirada en las piezas rotas en el suelo. “¡Puto! ¡Chupapollas!”</p>
<p>En ese momento, no había comprendido lo que significaban las palabras, pero como se volvió a repetir una y otra vez, y sus peleas se volvieron más ruidosas y feas, y más cosas se rompieron, él había aprendido el significado de esas palabras.</p>
<p>Él había empezado a quedarse en casa de Sangyeon, hasta que los padres de Sangyeon finalmente lo aceptaron dentro, cuando tenía catorce años. A los padres de Jaehyun no les importaba: su padre estaba demasiado ocupado follándose a alguien en un rincón y diciéndole a Yumin lo mucho que la amaba, y su madre era una mujer de rota - rota por las mentiras y por su propia incapacidad para soltar al hombre que no merecía su amor.</p>
<p>Excepto que Jaehyun no pensaba que era amor. Amor, era el tranquilo afecto y apego que sentía por Heejin. Él no estaba obsesionado con Heejin. Ella no lo hizo volverse loco. Si Heejin lo engañaba, sería... bastante molesto, pero le diría que se fuera y no regresara jamás. Él lo superaría. Él nunca compartiría a su pareja, pero nunca sería como la pegajosa, histérica, patética en que su madre se había convertido. Yumin estaba obsesionada con el hombre, incapaz de dejarlo ir y ver a nadie más que a él.</p>
<p>A veces no estaba seguro de a cuál de ellos despreciaba más. Mentiroso. La voz de Juyeon hizo eco en su mente otra vez. Jaehyun cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire frío dentro de él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. U</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun no estaba de buen humor cuando llegó a recoger a Heejin, y su tardanza no mejoró su estado de ánimo, tampoco.</p>
<p>“Lo siento” Heejin dijo cuando él la llamó. “Pero realmente necesito ocuparme de esta tarea hoy. El profesor Kim me reprobará si no lo hago. Me tomará media hora como máximo. ¿Me esperas?”</p>
<p>“Bien.” Colgó, puso su teléfono celular en el bolsillo y se apoyó en la pared, preparado para una larga espera.</p>
<p>Miró a los estudiantes dando vueltas. Con los finales cerca, casi todos se veían estresados. Pero no todo el mundo estaba estresado.</p>
<p>La mirada de Jaehyun fija en el estudiante que parecía tan despreocupado como siempre, sonriendo y riendo mientras hablaba con los demás.</p>
<p>Juyeon.</p>
<p>Jaehyun sintió a su cuerpo tensarse, sin ningún motivo en absoluto. Aspiró profundamente y se relajó, con los ojos todavía sobre Juyeon.</p>
<p>Después de unos minutos de observación, Jaehyun llegó a la conclusión de que el tipo era un ligón descarado. La forma en que sonreía a la gente era... indecente. Para ser justos, Juyeon no estaba haciendo nada particularmente escandaloso - él sólo sonreía y miraba a la gente a los ojos - sin embargo, era suficiente para que otros estudiantes se le quedaran viéndolo y babearan, y trataran de tocarlo. Era imposible que el tipo no fuera consciente del efecto que tenía en la gente, por lo que significaba que estaba haciéndolo a propósito.</p>
<p>Los labios de Jaehyun se retorcieron. Él no podía soportar a los coqueteadores; tenía tolerancia cero para ellos. La mayoría de ellos no conocían el significado de la palabra lealtad. Ellos amaban ser admirados y deseados; una persona nunca era suficiente para ellos. Eran todo lo que él despreciaba.</p>
<p>Sus ojos siguieron a Juyeon mientras el hombre se movía de un grupo de estudiantes a otro. Vio como Juyeon ponía una mano en el hombro de un tipo y se reía. Los ojos del otro tipo prácticamente vidriosos por la lujuria mientras miraba los labios de Juyeon.</p>
<p>Jaehyun vio como Juyeon se apartó del hombre y pasó un brazo por la cintura de una bonita chica. La chica puso una mano en el pecho de Juyeon y lo acarició.</p>
<p>Desagradable.</p>
<p>Juyeon dio un paso atrás, hizo un guiño a la chica, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volteó - Su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios cuando vio a Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Después de un momento, Juyeon murmuró algo sin siquiera mirara los estudiantes a su alrededor y se dirigió hacia Jaehyun.</p>
<p>“¿Ya te aburriste de romper corazones?” dijo Jaehyun. Las palabras salieron más agudas de lo que había previsto.</p>
<p>“¿Huh?” dijo Juyeon, deteniéndose muy cerca de él - de nuevo. El tipo tampoco tenía el menor concepto de espacio personal, o prefería fingir que no lo tenía.</p>
<p>“Sabes lo que quiero decir” Jaehyun dijo, mirando al tipo y la chica que seguían mirando soñadoramente a Juyeon.</p>
<p>Juyeon miró hacia atrás y se rió entre dientes. “¿Rompiendo corazones? ¿Hablas en serio? Yo solo estaba hablando con ellos.”</p>
<p>“Por supuesto que lo hacías” dijo Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Juyeon se apoyó contra la pared al lado de él, con la cabeza inclinada mientras estudiaba a Jaehyun. “¿Estabas mirándome?” Murmuró, con el asomo de una sonrisa, sus dedos jugando con la manga de la chaqueta de Jaehyun.</p>
<p>“Yo estaba esperando a Heejin.”</p>
<p>“Eso no es lo que pregunté.” Los dedos de Juyeon viajaron por su brazo a la muñeca de Jaehyun. “¿Estabas mirándome?” murmuró de nuevo, sus dedos deslizándose bajo la manga y acariciando la piel de Jaehyun.</p>
<p>“Yo estaba aburrido” Jaehyun dijo, sin mirarlo, su cuerpo rígido por la tensión. ¿Qué había en este tipo que conseguía ponerlo tan nervioso?</p>
<p>“Y no había nadie más para ver, ¿cierto?” el pulgar de Juyeon acarició su muñeca con suavidad.</p>
<p>Jaehyun fijó su mirada en la chica que estaba en su línea de visión directa. “Tú eras la única cara conocida.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se rió con suavidad. “Eres tan escalofriante.” Sus dedos continuaron a la carrera en la piel de Jaehyun.</p>
<p>“Tú eres el que está tratando de espantarme” dijo Jaehyun, sin dejar de mirar a la chica. “¿Es esto una especie de gallina gay? No me asusto tan fácilmente."</p>
<p>“Estabas bastante asustado ayer después de besarme.”</p>
<p>“No estaba asustado. No te bese. No sabía que eras tú. Fue solo un tonto error.”</p>
<p>“Hmm... Okay.” Juyeon tomó su mano entre las suyas. “¿Estás asustado ahora?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun se quedó inmóvil. La mano en la suya era impresionantemente grande, mucho más que la de Heejin e inequívocamente masculina.</p>
<p>“¿A qué estás jugando?” Jaehyun espetó. Él no quitó su mano. Él estaría condenado si dejaba que este chico creyera que podía ser tan fácilmente incomodado.</p>
<p>“¿Para ser honesto? No tengo idea.” Juyeon se rió un poco. “Sólo me gusta alborotarte las plumas.” Juyeon entrelazó sus dedos. “¿Todavía no estás asustado?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró frente a él. Era completamente surrealista. Sus dedos estaban enredados con los de otro tipo. Estaba sosteniendo la mano de otro hombre. “No.”</p>
<p>“Así que me miras espeluznantemente cuando yo no sé sobre ello, pero no me miras cuando en realidad estoy hablando contigo. Bueno. Pero si sigues mirando a esa chica, ella va a empezar a pensar que tienes una cosa con ella. Ella ya está dándote miradas esperanzadoras. Vas a romper el corazón de la pobre chica, ya sabes.”</p>
<p>“El burro hablando de orejas."</p>
<p>Juyeon le dio una mirada inocente. Yo no rompo los corazones de la gente. Siendo agradable y amistoso no lastimo a nadie.</p>
<p>Jaehyun resopló. “Sólo admite que eres un coqueto y un jugador.”</p>
<p>Juyeon entrecerró los ojos. “Incluso si lo soy - y no estoy diciendo que lo sea - ¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué te importa?”</p>
<p>“No me importa.”</p>
<p>Juyeon levantó las cejas, un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. “Para un chico al que no le importa, seguro que parece que tienes mucho que decir al respecto, Jae.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun le tiró una mirada.</p>
<p>Juyeon sonrió, apretando sus dedos con más fuerza. “¿Qué? ¿Algo te molesta, bebé?”</p>
<p>“No me llames así” Jaehyun dijo nervioso.</p>
<p>“¿Qué? ¿Jae o bebé?”</p>
<p>“Ambos.”</p>
<p>“Bueno.” dijo Juyeon, asintiendo con la cabeza, con una expresión seria en su rostro.</p>
<p>Jaehyun estaba inmediatamente sospechando. “¿Bueno?”</p>
<p>Seguro. Juyeon le sonrió suavemente.</p>
<p>La sonrisa era... desconcertante.</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró de los labios de Juyeon a sus ojos. “Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo.”</p>
<p>“Ninguna tomada de pelo” susurró Juyeon.</p>
<p>“¡Hola, Ju!” Una chica gritó, agitando la mano.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo cerca que su rostro había estado del de Juyeon.</p>
<p>¡Hey, Chae!” dijo Juyeon con una sonrisa más bien tensa.</p>
<p>La niña miró a Jaehyun con curiosidad. “¿Nuevo novio?”</p>
<p>Juyeon se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la desfigurada mejilla de Jaehyun. “Síp. Precioso, ¿verdad?”</p>
<p>La chica asintió con la cabeza, le mostró un pulgar hacia arriba y se alejó.</p>
<p>Jaehyun relajó la mandíbula. “¿Ya acabaste de molestarme?”</p>
<p>“¿Acabar? No exactamente” Juyeon dijo riendo. “Así que te molesto, ¿eh? Me siento bastante jodidamente orgulloso. Apuesto a que no mucha gente puede decir que obtienen cualquier tipo de reacción sin guionar de ti.”</p>
<p>“¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”</p>
<p>Ladeando la cabeza, Juyeon lo estudió con ojos inusualmente serios. “Yo no lo sé... Es como si tuvieras algún tipo de filtro dentro tuyo. Que sólo permite mostrar reacciones y emociones apropiadas, suprimiendo un infierno fuera a todo lo demás.” Se rió un poco. “¿Estoy teniendo sentido?”</p>
<p>“No, no lo haces” dijo Jaehyun.</p>
<p>“Ves, lo estás haciendo nuevo.”</p>
<p>“¿Haciendo qué?”</p>
<p>“Escondiéndote detrás de la máscara. Negándote a mirarme. Es como si tuvieras miedo de mirarme.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun volvió la cabeza hacia él. “¿Por qué iba yo a tener miedo de mirarte por mucho tiempo?”</p>
<p>“No lo sé.”</p>
<p>“De hecho, sí. Tengo miedo” dijo Jaehyun. “Estoy asustado de verte porque podría accidentalmente estrangularte.”</p>
<p>La manzana de Adán de Juyeon se balanceaba arriba y abajo. “Okay.” Tomó las manos de Jaehyun y las puso en su cuello. “Adelante, hazlo entonces.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró a los ojos color marrón oscuro. Había desafío en ellos ahora. Desafío y algo más. Juyeon se pasó la lengua por el labio. El pulso de Juyeon latiendo rápidamente contra su palma.</p>
<p>Y Jaehyun se dio cuenta de que realmente lo quería. Él quería apretar. Él quería estrujar sus manos alrededor de este cuello y ver a Juyeon jadeando, ahogándose y rogándole que parara. Sus manos se tensaron. Los labios de Juyeon se separaron.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se inclinó-</p>
<p>“¡Hey, chicos!”</p>
<p>Jaehyun dejó caer las manos y dio un paso atrás, más que un poco desorientado. ¿Qué mierda fue eso?</p>
<p>Sólo era vagamente consciente de Heejin picoteando en sus labios y diciendo algo a Juyeon. El latido de su corazón seguía tronando en sus oídos.</p>
<p>Registró lo que Heejin estaba diciendo demasiado tarde.</p>
<p>“... vienes mañana por la noche” dijo Heejin.</p>
<p>Juyeon le lanzó una mirada extraña a Jaehyun y vaciló. Era la primera vez que Jaehyun lo había visto inseguro sobre algo.</p>
<p>“No lo sé” dijo Juyeon, rastrillando una mano por su pelo. Él estaba ligeramente sonrojado. “Estoy bastante ocupado esta semana, realmente. Tengo que prepararme para los finales-“</p>
<p>Heejin se rió. “Está bien si no quieres, Ju. Sólo dilo. No hay necesidad de ninguna excusa, de verdad.”</p>
<p>Juyeon le dio una sonrisa tímida. “Lo siento. Pero estoy muy ocupado, actualmente.”</p>
<p>Heejin le dio un beso en la mejilla. “Fue realmente divertido, pero todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin, supongo.” Tomó la mano de Jaehyun, entrelazando sus dedos. “Ya nos veremos por ahí.”</p>
<p>“Sí” Dijo Juyeon, mirando a sus manos antes de empujar las suyas propias en los bolsillos y darse la vuelta.</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo vio alejarse.</p>
<p>“¿Jaehyun?”</p>
<p>Miró a Heejin. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. “¿Estaban peleando con Ju? Tenías tus manos alrededor de su cuello.”</p>
<p>La boca de Jaehyun se secó.</p>
<p>“Él me molestó.” se oyó decir. No era una mentira. ¿Por qué se sentía como una?</p>
<p>Heejin negó con la cabeza. “Él se mete bajo tu piel tan fácilmente. Es sexy, y el trío fue divertido, pero casi me alegro de que no vayamos a hacerlo más. Él te pone de mal humor. Has estado algo malhumorado desde que comenzó todo este asunto.”</p>
<p>“Vamos a casa” dijo Jaehyun. “¿Terminaste tú tarea?”</p>
<p>Heejin no llamó su atención sobre el cambio flagrante de tema. Ella nunca lo hacía.</p>
<p>
  <em>Juyeon lo haría.</em>
</p>
<p>Jaehyun empujó al extraño pensamiento fuera de su cabeza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Juyeon tenía cuatro, el encargado de su guardería le había enviado a casa con una nota que decía: Juyeon es un chico muy inteligente y activo, pero tiene un problema: se encariña demasiado con los juguetes de otros niños y termina llorando cuando el dueño se lleva el juguete de nuevo.</p>
<p>Dieciséis años después, mientras Juyeon regresaba a casa de sus clases pensó con pesar que, al parecer, muy poco había cambiado desde entonces.</p>
<p>Excepto que no se encariñó con Lee Jaehyun. Él sólo quería estar desnudo y sudoroso con él - sin su novia presente.</p>
<p>Riéndose, Juyeon negó con la cabeza. Le gustaba Heejin: era sexy, suficientemente agradable, y divertida para pasar el rato. Normalmente, cuando este tipo de chicas lindas lo invitaron para hacer un trío, Juyeon no lo pensó dos veces. El sexo era divertido, y mientras que él podría preferir a los chicos, no tenía nada en contra del sexo con chicas de vez en cuando.</p>
<p>El problema era que había accedido al trío por todas las razones equivocadas. Sí, se sintió razonablemente atraído hacia Heejin - ella era hermosa - pero era su novio el que empujaba todos los botones correctos en él.</p>
<p>Cuando se puso de manifiesto que él y Jaehyun simplemente iban a compartir a Heejin, Juyeon estuvo decepcionado, pero se dijo a sí mismo que al menos podría disfrutar de la vista.</p>
<p>El problema era, que disfrutar la vista ya no era suficiente. Seguro, el tipo era un poco escalofriante, pero cada vez que Juyeon lo vio, quiso arrancarle esas ropas impecables y...</p>
<p>“Eres un idiota, Ju” murmuró.</p>
<p>Los enamoramientos con hombres heterosexuales nunca terminaban bien. Estuve allí, hice eso. Y no importaba que él estuviera razonablemente seguro de que Jaehyun se sentía atraído por él, también. La mayoría de la gente era bi-curiosa en algún momento de su vida; no cambiaba nada. Jaehyun estaba en una relación seria, y él nunca querría a un coqueto como él. Él había dejado claro cuánto despreciaba a Juyeon.</p>
<p>Sí, él había hecho lo correcto al rechazar la invitación de Heejin para unirse a ellos de nuevo; la noche anterior había sido suficientemente mala.</p>
<p>Juyeon se pasó la lengua por los labios, recordando los firmes labios de Jaehyun contra los suyos, la lengua de Jaehyun en su boca. Había sido un accidente, por supuesto, pero después de eso, apenas podía concentrarse en dar placer a Heejin, mirando con avidez los labios de Jaehyun y deseándolos de nuevo. Y mientras veía a Jaehyun follarse a Heejin, él quería ocupar su lugar malamente. Quería empujarla lejos. Él quería estar debajo del novio de Heejin. Quería que Jaehyun lo follara a él.</p>
<p>“Idiota” murmuró Juyeon de nuevo. Tenía que echar un polvo, pronto. Una buena follada dura era exactamente lo que necesitaba para sacar al tipo fuera de su mente.</p>
<p>Lee Jaehyun no era para él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. P</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El club estaba lleno de sombras y luces intermitentes. El aire olía a químicos, bebidas y sudor.</p>
<p>La gente se amontonaba en la pista de baile, indistinguibles, no identificables. De vez en cuando uno o dos fueron elegidos por un reflector al azar, dándoles su momento de fama, y luego absorbidos nuevamente por la masa palpitante.</p>
<p>Este no era el escenario de Jaehyun. Con cada minuto que pasaba se arrepentía de haber dejado a Heejin convencerlo. Pero ella había estado cansada y estresada de todo el estudio y quería apartar su mente de los próximos exámenes, y él había cedido.</p>
<p>El bar al menos tenía una buena cerveza en la cuál poder perderse un poco, lo que era un alivio, y Jaehyun bebió hasta que la mitad de ella había desaparecido. Era tan ruidoso allí dentro, y las luces estaban a la vez bajas y palpitantes, lo que le hacía doler la cabeza.</p>
<p>“Vamos, no seas un asesino de estados de ánimo” Heejin le gritó al oído. “¡Vamos a bailar!”</p>
<p>“Sabes que odio bailar.”</p>
<p>“¡Pero todo el mundo está bailando! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero bailar!”</p>
<p>“Entonces ve a bailar” dijo Jaehyun y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.</p>
<p>“¿En serio?” Heejin se puso las manos en las caderas. “¿Dejarás que otros tipos bailen conmigo? ¿No te importa?”</p>
<p>“Confío en ti” Jaehyun dijo inexpresivamente.</p>
<p>“En serio, ¿qué te pasa? Has estado tan malhumorado los últimos días. Yo soy la estresada por los finales, no tú!”</p>
<p>Jaehyun tomó un sorbo de la botella. “No he estado malhumorado.”</p>
<p>Él cómo que lo estuvo, tal vez, aunque no pudiera precisar el motivo. Podía sentir esta extraña especie de frustración creciendo en él, pero no sabía que era lo que le molestaba. Todo estaba bien. El negocio funcionaba como una máquina bien aceitada. Su relación con Heejin no podría ser mejor. No había nada por lo que sentirse frustrado.</p>
<p>“Ve a bailar” dijo Jaehyun. “Ve a divertirte” Se interrumpió cuando un reflector atrapó a dos chicos bailando juntos.</p>
<p>Heejin siguió su mirada. “Oh, ¡mira quién está aquí! Ju no perdió mucho tiempo después de abandonarnos. ¡Él tiene buen gusto! Es muy atractivo.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun se quedó mirando las grandes manos en las caderas de Juyeon mientras Juyeon se movía, moliéndose contra el otro tipo, su cabeza en el hombro del hombre, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. El chico lo miraba con hambre, con las manos moviéndose para deslizarse debajo de la camiseta de Juyeon.</p>
<p>Jaehyun bajó su cerveza. “Vamos a decir hola.”</p>
<p>“¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Dijo Heejin. “Juyeon no estará feliz. ¡Estoy segura de que no quieren ser interrumpidos!”</p>
<p>“Vamos” Dijo Jaehyun, capturando la muñeca de Heejin y prácticamente arrastrándola hacia la pareja.</p>
<p>“¡Jaehyun!”</p>
<p>Hizo caso omiso de sus protestas, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.</p>
<p>Cuando llegaron a su destino, Jaehyun agarró el brazo de Juyeon - sólo para llamar su atención, por supuesto.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Juyeon se abrieron y parpadeó aturdido unas cuantas veces antes de que su mirada se centrara en Jaehyun. Entonces una sonrisa lenta y radiante iluminó su rostro. Sus labios formaron una palabra, pero la música era demasiado fuerte para que Jaehyun pudiera escucharla.</p>
<p>Juyeon se alejó de su pareja de baile y prácticamente cayó contra Jaehyun. “¡Hey!” Gritó alegremente.</p>
<p>Fue entonces cuando Jaehyun se dio cuenta de que Juyeon estaba borracho. Tuvo que envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura del hombre para sostenerlo. “Estás borracho.”</p>
<p>Enroscando un brazo alrededor de su cuello, Juyeon negó con la cabeza. “Sólo un poco mareado.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun resopló y miró al otro chico - que estaba arrojando dagas con la mirada hacia él. “Piérdete” dijo Jaehyun. “Él está demasiado borracho para sacarlo.”</p>
<p>Resoplando con molestia, el hombre desapareció entre la multitud.</p>
<p>“Nunca estoy demasiado borracho para sacar” Juyeon anunció en su oído.</p>
<p>Jaehyun hizo una mueca. “Estás definitivamente demasiado borracho para conducir. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?”</p>
<p>Hubo una pausa. “No lo sé. Creo que caminé.”</p>
<p>“¿Tú crees?” Dijo Jaehyun. “¿Cómo harás para llegar a casa?”</p>
<p>Juyeon presionó su nariz contra su oído. “No quiero ir a casa. Quiero follar.”</p>
<p>“Realmente” Dijo Jaehyun de forma inexpresiva. “Pensé que tú rechazaste la invitación de Heejin porque no querías follar.”</p>
<p>“No quiero una niña” Juyeon murmuró a su oído. “Quiero un hombre. Quiero que me sostenga abajo y me folle.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun tragó. Se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Heejin, y se estremeció, aunque no había manera de que ella pudiera haber escuchado. E incluso si pudiera, él no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse culpable. Él no era responsable sobre lo que Juyeon estuviera balbuceando.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se aclaró la garganta. “Vamos a llevarte a casa. Necesitas dormir un poco.” Gesticulando a Heejin para que lo siguiera, Jaehyun medio cargó, medio arrastró a Juyeon fuera de la pista de baile.</p>
<p>“¿Dónde vamos?” Juyeon dijo una vez que obtuvieron sus chaquetas y salieron fuera a la noche de diciembre.</p>
<p>Había frío y humedad, pero no mucho viento.</p>
<p>“¿Dónde vives?”</p>
<p>Después de un momento, Juyeon le dijo su dirección.</p>
<p>“Ahí es a donde vamos, entonces” dijo Jaehyun, empujándolo hacia su coche.</p>
<p>“¡Oye, con calma allí!” Dijo Juyeon, tropezando. “Mis piernas están algo chistosas.”</p>
<p>“Tú estabas lo suficientemente bien, cuando estabas moliéndote contra ese tipo en la pista de baile.”</p>
<p>“Suenas enojado, Jae” dijo Juyeon, volteando y guiñándole un ojo. Aparentemente, no estaba demasiado borracho para su tonto coqueteo.</p>
<p>“No estoy enojado” dijo Jaehyun, agarrando a Juyeon cuando tropezó de nuevo. Estoy molesto. “Ser tu niñera no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer de hoy.”</p>
<p>“No seas tan duro con él, dulzura.”</p>
<p>Sorprendido, Jaehyun volvió la cabeza. Se había olvidado por completo de Heejin.</p>
<p>Ella alargó sus zancadas para ponerse al día. “En todo caso, tú deberías ser el que se disculpe con Juyeon por cortarle el polvo.”</p>
<p>“Yo no hice tal cosa” Jaehyun dijo, abriendo su coche y empujando a Juyeon en el asiento del pasajero.</p>
<p>“Tú lo hiciste” murmuró Juyeon.</p>
<p>“Tú lo hiciste” dijo Heejin, subiéndose en el asiento trasero.</p>
<p>“Él está perdido.” Jaehyun subió a su asiento, tirando a Juyeon hacia arriba, abrochado su cinturón, y encendiendo el motor. “Quién sabe lo que ese tipo le habría hecho.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se echó a reír - o más bien, reír tonta-ebriamente. “Aw, eres tan dulce.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo acribilló con la mirada.</p>
<p>Juyeon le lanzó un beso.</p>
<p>Apretando los dientes, Jaehyun volvió a mirar a la calle.</p>
<p>Sintió la mirada de Juyeon en él.</p>
<p>“Esto es tan extraño” Juyeon dijo, sonando confundido. “Eres dulce, pero te ves muy amargado. Extraño.”</p>
<p>“¿Nadie te dijo que eres un borracho horrible?” Jaehyun dijo, ignorando la risa de Heejin desde el asiento trasero.</p>
<p>“No” Dijo Juyeon después de un momento.</p>
<p>“Eres un borracho horrible.”</p>
<p>“No lo soy. ¡Soy un borracho impresionante! Me recupero bastante rápido.”</p>
<p>“Eso no es exactamente a lo que me refiero.”</p>
<p>“Eres malo. Te ves tan bien, pero eres tan malo.”</p>
<p>“Tú acabas de decir que era dulce.”</p>
<p>“¡Yo nunca dije eso!”</p>
<p>Jaehyun se echó a reír. “Eres algo ridículo.”</p>
<p>“Y tú eres un pendejo.”</p>
<p>“Y tú eres irritante.”</p>
<p>“Agradable” Heejin dijo, riendo. “Insultos de jardín de infantes. ¿Qué sigue, chicos?”</p>
<p>“¡Él empezó!” Dijo Juyeon con un puchero en su voz. “A mí realmente, realmente no me gusta tu novio. No sé cómo puedes estar con él. O por qué.”</p>
<p>“Tiene sus momentos” dijo Heejin. “Además, tiene una gran polla.”</p>
<p>Eso silenció a Juyeon. Por un momento.</p>
<p>“Supongo” murmuró a regañadientes. “Creo que las pollas grandes pueden ser bastante incómodas cuando el tipo no sabe cómo usarla. Pero supongo que –“</p>
<p>“Él está justo aquí” dijo Jaehyun, mirando frente a él. “Y a él realmente le gustaría que ustedes dos dejaran de discutir sobre su polla.”</p>
<p>“Aguafiestas” dijo Heejin.</p>
<p>“Aburrido” dijo Juyeon.</p>
<p>Heejin se rió un poco. “Espero que no estés demasiado enojado con Jaehyun. Ese tipo era muy atractivo.”</p>
<p>“Sí. Tenía unos ojos bonitos. Tan azules. Lástima.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró a Juyeon. Se veía con sueño ahora.</p>
<p>“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?” Dijo Heejin.</p>
<p>Cuando Juyeon hizo un ruido soñoliento, le preguntó: “¿Por qué no tienes una novia o un novio? Quiero decir, eres probablemente el tipo más popular de la universidad, todo el mundo te ama, pero nunca sales con nadie. Tú solo te encamas por ahí. La gente dice que tienes miedo al compromiso.”</p>
<p>“Nop” Murmuró Juyeon, bostezando. “Es todo lo contrario. Mis padres se aman - su amor es épico como la mierda - y yo básicamente crecí sin conocer nada más. Conformarme con nada menos parece un poco superficial. Así que sólo follo. Tienes que besar muchos sapos antes de encontrar a tu príncipe y todo eso. No conocí a nadie al que quiera tanto como para dejar de follar por ahí.”</p>
<p>Había una mirada nostálgica en el rostro de Juyeon. No se veía tan borracho ya.</p>
<p>“Yo realmente quiero conocer a esa persona” dijo Heejin.</p>
<p>Juyeon encontró los ojos de Jaehyun y desvió la mirada. “Tú y yo ambos, cariño.”</p>
<p>“Está bien, ¡vamos a tener un pequeño juego!” Dijo Heejin.</p>
<p>“¿Un juego?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh. ¿Una mujer o un hombre?”</p>
<p>“Fácil” murmuró Juyeon. “Un hombre.”</p>
<p>“¿Por qué estás tan seguro?” preguntó Heejin, un rastro de molestia en su voz. “Podrías enamorarte de una mujer.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró a Juyeon de nuevo. Tenía los ojos cerrados.</p>
<p>“No me malinterpretes, me gustan las mujeres” dijo Juyeon. “Ustedes son agradables para tocar, agradables para conversar, pero no puedo realmente - no puedo verme a mí mismo enamorándome de una chica. Hay cosas que las mujeres no pueden darme.”</p>
<p>“¿Cómo qué?” dijo Heejin.</p>
<p>
  <em>No quiero una niña. Quiero un hombre. Quiero que me sostenga abajo y me folle.</em>
</p>
<p>Jaehyun se movió en su asiento ligeramente, fijando sus ojos en línea recta.</p>
<p>“Estar con un hombre es diferente a estar con una mujer” Juyeon murmuró. “La dinámica es diferente. Estoy a favor de la igualdad de género y todo, pero todavía hay algunas cosas que simplemente no puedes –“ Se interrumpió con un ruido frustrado. “Es difícil de explicar. Me siento diferente con los hombres y queremos cosas diferentes, ¿sabes?”</p>
<p>Heejin lanzó una risita tonta. “Sólo di que te gustan las pollas más.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se rio disimuladamente. “Eso también, pero no es tan simple, de hecho.”</p>
<p>“Está bien, lo que sea. Así que la persona será más probablemente un hombre. ¿Alto y construido o bajito y delgado?”</p>
<p>“Pregunta tonta. ¿Te gustan los chicos bajitos y delgados?”</p>
<p>“¡No es lo mismo! Escuché que a algunos chicos gay les gustan los twinks.”</p>
<p>“No a mí. Me gustan altos y construidos. Alguien más fuerte que yo.”</p>
<p>“Lo pillo” Heejin dijo, con una sonrisa en su voz. “Déjame adivinar: te gusta, ehm, ¿ser el que recibe?”</p>
<p>Juyeon se echó a reír. “He hecho ambos.”</p>
<p>“Pero prefieres recibir” Heejin presionó.</p>
<p>Jaehyun lanzó una mirada de lado hacia Juyeon.</p>
<p>“Sí” dijo, encontrando los ojos de Jaehyun. Había un rubor en sus mejillas.</p>
<p>Jaehyun volvió a mirar a la calle. Estaban casi en la dirección que Juyeon le había dado.</p>
<p>“Pero en realidad no lo hago frecuentemente” dijo Juyeon. “Yo por lo general sólo tengo encuentros de una sola noche, y tu realmente no vas tan lejos con algún extraño. Y es un poco demasiado intenso y te hace sentir demasiado vulnerable y mierda cuando el chico –“</p>
<p>“Demasiada información” dijo Jaehyun.</p>
<p>El silencio que cayó en el coche era casi ensordecedor, y Jaehyun se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había gruñido las palabras.</p>
<p>“¿Por qué? Juyeon murmuró al fin. ¿Eso te hace sentir incómodo, Jae?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun mantuvo sus ojos en la carretera. “Existe algo así como el exceso de comunicación.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun detuvo el coche delante del edificio. “¿Es este el edificio correcto?”</p>
<p>“Yo - Sí.”</p>
<p>“Entonces baja.”</p>
<p>“Gracias por el paseo, supongo. Adiós, Heejin.”</p>
<p>“Chau, Ju.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun no miró como Juyeon abría la puerta, pero tuvo que mirar cuando el chico tropezó y cayó al suelo.</p>
<p>“Por el amor de Dios” dijo Jaehyun y salió del coche.</p>
<p>“El mundo está girando” dijo Juyeon. “Extraño. No me siento así tan borracho.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo levantó. “Vamos.”</p>
<p>Juyeon pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y se apoyó en gran medida en su contra.</p>
<p>“¿Necesitas ayuda?” Heejin gritó desde el coche.</p>
<p>“No” dijo Jaehyun y comenzó a caminar. “¿Dónde está tu departamento?”</p>
<p>“Allí. Quinto piso. El ascensor no funciona.”</p>
<p>“Era de imaginar.”</p>
<p>Cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento, se apoyaron contra la puerta, recuperando sus respiraciones.</p>
<p>“Creo que me estoy poniendo enfermo” dijo Juyeon.</p>
<p>“No lo hagas” dijo Jaehyun.</p>
<p>“Muy útil, amigo.”</p>
<p>“Puedes manejar el resto por tu cuenta, ¿verdad?”</p>
<p>“Si digo que no, ¿me cargas adentro?” Juyeon estaba sonriendo ligeramente, pero sus ojos estaban extrañamente serios.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se enderezó. “Si estás de nuevo coqueteando, estás lo suficientemente bien para llevar tu culo dentro.” Se volvió para irse, pero una mano cogió su chaqueta.</p>
<p>“Jae.”</p>
<p>Inhaló y miró a Juyeon. “¿Qué?”</p>
<p>Juyeon dejó ir su chaqueta. Se mordió el labio inferior, una extraña expresión en su cara. “Es como, la última vez que nos veremos el uno al otro, ¿verdad?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encogió de hombros. “Vamos probablemente a cruzarnos uno con otro en tu universidad.”</p>
<p>“Sabes a lo que me refiero.”</p>
<p>Los ojos de Juyeon eran como el chocolate fundido.</p>
<p>Evitando su mirada, Jaehyun tiró de su cuello. “Puede ser. ¿Y qué?”</p>
<p>“Odio dejar cabos sueltos” dijo Juyeon.</p>
<p>“¿Cabos sueltos?”</p>
<p>“Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Mírame.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun sabía que no debía. Él lo sabía.</p>
<p>Pero lo hizo de todos modos.</p>
<p>Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio; el único sonido en la escalera era su respiración entrecortada.</p>
<p>Juyeon se lamió los labios.</p>
<p>“Sólo una vez” susurró.</p>
<p>Y Jaehyun se lanzó hacia adelante, aplastando sus labios con los suyos. Gimiendo, Juyeon lo agarró del pelo y le devolvió el beso, ansioso y necesitado, y Jaehyun lo beso más profundo, empujando su lengua dentro. El beso fue desordenado y carnal - lengua, dientes, gruñidos jadeantes y gemidos - y él no podía besarlo lo suficientemente duro y lo suficientemente profundo. Nada tenía sentido - nada excepto esto: el más básico, deseo físico, su sangre palpitante por la necesidad en sus venas y haciendo a su polla más espesa y más dura. Él quería -</p>
<p>Su teléfono celular sonó. Era el tono del timbre de Heejin.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se apartó como si ardiera.</p>
<p>Respirando con dificultad, se miraron el uno al otro. Las pupilas de Juyeon estaban tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían negros, el rostro enrojecido, el pelo revuelto, los labios hinchados y rojos. Jaehyun odiaba que incluso con la culpa retorciendo su estómago en nudos, una parte de él quería volver a chupar y besar esos labios, su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo.</p>
<p>“No” dijo con voz ronca y retrocedió, casi cayéndose por las escaleras en su prisa.</p>
<p>Una vez fuera, el aire frío de la noche no hizo nada para refrescar su piel.</p>
<p>Jaehyun tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, tratando de que su erección se fuera por fuerza de voluntad. Él pensó en Heejin esperándolo en el coche, y se sintió mal del estómago.</p>
<p>No quería ir allí, pero no podía quedarse ahí para siempre.</p>
<p>Armándose de valor, Jaehyun se acercó al coche y se metió en el asiento del conductor.</p>
<p>“¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró hacia la noche oscura a través del parabrisas.</p>
<p>Él podría mentir. Él podría omitir la verdad.</p>
<p>Se le revolvió el estómago. No.</p>
<p>“Yo lo besé” dijo inexpresivamente.</p>
<p>Un latido pasó. “¿Discúlpame?”</p>
<p>“Besé a Juyeon.” Él no la miró.</p>
<p>El silencio se prolongó más tiempo esta vez.</p>
<p>Por fin, ella se echó a reír, un poco insegura. “Guau. No estoy segura de cómo tengo que reaccionar a esto. Pensé - pensé que eras un cien por ciento hétero.”</p>
<p>“Lo soy” dijo Jaehyun, agarrando el volante.</p>
<p>“Dulzura, odio decírtelo, pero no eres cien por ciento heterosexual si besas a otro tío. “Una pausa. “Aunque yo realmente no te culpo. Él es ridículamente atractivo y volvería a cualquier hombre bi-curioso.”</p>
<p>Al exhalar, Jaehyun volvió la cabeza hacia ella. “Pensé que estarías enojada.”</p>
<p>Heejin hizo girar un mechón de su cabello en su dedo. “¿Por qué? Le di un beso también e hice más que besarlo. Estoy solo sorprendida.” Ella lo miró curiosamente. “¿Te gustó?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun casi se echó a reír. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso?</p>
<p>Gustar ni siquiera se acercaba a ello. El hambre seguía arañando en él, su polla aún estaba medio dura.</p>
<p>Pero a pesar de toda su amplitud mental, Heejin no lo tomaría bien si supiera el alcance de su atracción por Juyeon. Ella no lo tomaría bien si supiera que sus dedos todavía temblaban por la descarga de adrenalina, su cuerpo rígido con la excitación.</p>
<p>“Fue lo suficientemente bueno” dijo cortamente Jaehyun, escapando.</p>
<p>Heejin le puso una mano en el hombro. “Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?”</p>
<p>“No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres.”</p>
<p>“¿No es obvio? Me siento atraída por él, te sientes atraído por él, y yo presumo que él se siente atraído por los dos. Es perfecto. Podemos disfrutar de un auténtico trío, no sólo dos chicos compartiendo una chica.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun respiró lento. Ella no podía estar seriamente sugiriendo esto. “No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, Heejin.”</p>
<p>“¿Por qué? Fue realmente caliente cuando los vi a los dos besarse accidentalmente.” Ella rió. “Hay que decir que hay algo muy excitante sobre ver a dos tipos calientes hacerlo. En realidad yo ni siquiera me siento celosa.”</p>
<p>“Es como... se siente como que no contara, ¿sabes?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun podía entender de dónde venía lo que ella decía: a él no le molestaría tampoco si viera a Heejin haciéndolo con otra chica sexy. Pero el problema era...</p>
<p>Él suspiró, pasándose una mano por los ojos. ¿Cómo podía decirle que él tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto?</p>
<p>“¿Esto es sobre que él es un hombre?” Heejin preguntó cuándo él no dijo nada. “Si lo es, es una tontería. ¡Así que eres bisexual, gran cosa! Es sólo sexo, no es una relación. ¡Vamos, vamos a intentarlo! Si no te gusta, no vamos a hacerlo de nuevo. Sencillo.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró hacia la oscuridad. Él no debería estar tomando ninguna decisión mientras su cuerpo todavía dolía por el deseo y las ganas.</p>
<p>Pero él dijo: “Está bien.”</p>
<p>“¡Genial! Le diré a él mañana, entonces.”</p>
<p>La incómoda sensación en su estómago no disminuyó.</p>
<p>Algo le decía que no sería tan simple como Heejin hizo sonar que fuera a ser.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juyeon se limpió las manos sudorosas en sus jeans y tragó saliva, mirando la puerta del departamento de Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Tendría que haberse negado.</p>
<p>Debería haberse negado cuando Heejin lo sugirió. Al principio había estado nervioso y avergonzado cuando Heejin le había dicho que sabía sobre el beso. Aparentemente, Jaehyun siempre le contaba todo. Cómo el novio perfecto que él era.</p>
<p>Juyeon no estaba seguro de por qué le molestaba tanto - por lo menos eligió no examinarlo muy de cerca. Hasta su conversación con Heejin, había estado tratando de no pensar en el beso, y la oferta de Heejin había sido un choque para él.</p>
<p>Al parecer, ella - y Jaehyun - querían un trío. Un verdadero trío. Un trío en el cual él podría tocar a Jaehyun y Jaehyun lo tocaría. Juyeon había estado tan asustado que dio su consentimiento sin pensarlo. No fue su momento más brillante.</p>
<p>Maldita sea, esto tenía mala idea escrito por todas partes. Tendría que haberse negado. Porque realmente le gustaba Heejin. Y él no confiaba en sí mismo, no después del beso.</p>
<p>“Deja de ser un cobarde” murmuró Juyeon y golpeó.</p>
<p>Mientras esperaba, se volvió cada vez más consciente del tubo de lubricante en su bolsillo. ¿Presuntuoso? Tal vez. Tal vez no.</p>
<p>La puerta se abrió. Heejin se quedó allí, vestida con un delgado camisolín blanco.</p>
<p>“Hola” Heejin dijo con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Juyeon devolvió el saludo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.</p>
<p>Ella cerró la puerta, tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta el dormitorio.</p>
<p>El corazón de Juyeon latía en algún punto en el área de su garganta.</p>
<p>Él no podía recordar alguna vez haber estado tan nervioso por sexo.</p>
<p>Jaehyun estaba sentado en la cama, vistiendo sólo un par de boxers negros. Ojos miel se encontraron con los suyos, ilegibles. El rostro desaliñado de Jaehyun era completamente impávido. Sólo el bulto en sus boxers lo delató - él no estaba tan desinteresado como aparentaba.</p>
<p>Juyeon sintió las manos de Heejin desnudarlo, sus labios besando su cuello mientras ella lo hacía. La mirada de Jaehyun seguía a las manos de Heejin, mirándola desabrocharle la camisa.</p>
<p>Con dedos un poco inestables, Juyeon desabrochó sus jeans y los empujó hacia abajo junto a su ropa interior.</p>
<p>Se sintió ruborizar mientras la mirada de Jaehyun recorría su cuerpo desnudo. Era ridículo: él tenía un gran cuerpo, y no era como que Jaehyun no lo había visto desnudo antes. Aun así, Juyeon no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido. Jaehyun era sobre todo hetero, después de todo. ¿Le gustaba lo que estaba viendo?</p>
<p>“Vamos” dijo Heejin, empujándolo hacia la cama.</p>
<p>Juyeon se sentó en la cama. Incómodo, vio como Heejin trepó en el regazo de Jaehyun y lo besó. Vio cómo las grandes manos de Jaehyun eliminaban su negligé. Juyeon se removió, odiando su inusual timidez y torpeza. No era propio de él en absoluto.</p>
<p>Molesto consigo mismo, Juyeon se acercó y deslizó una mano hacia abajo por la suave espalda de Heejin, hasta que su mano tropezó con la de Jaehyun. Acarició los nudillos de Jaehyun con sus dedos, sintiéndolos contraídos, y trabados. Jaehyun lo miraba mientras besaba a Heejin.</p>
<p>Juyeon se humedeció los labios y los ojos de Jaehyun se clavaron en ellos. Juyeon sintió una emoción atravesarlo. Acarició los dedos de Jaehyun, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.</p>
<p>Jaehyun dejó de besar la espalda de Heejin, con los ojos pegados en Juyeon. Estaban vidriosos y un poco fuera de foco. Los propios ojos de Juyeon probable no se verían mejor en ese momento.</p>
<p>Probablemente notando que Jaehyun ya no estaba besando su espalda, Heejin volvió la cabeza hacia Juyeon y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Él la dejó, sintiendo que Jaehyun apretaba sus dedos casi dolorosamente.</p>
<p>Cuando Heejin finalmente rompió el beso, Juyeon encontró el rostro de Jaehyun sólo a pulgadas de distancia.</p>
<p>Se miraron el uno al otro.</p>
<p>Lo siguiente que supo, se estaban besando con furia, todo lengua y dientes, manos en el pelo del otro, y Dios, se sentía tan bien, y atemorizante, pero adictivo. Juyeon gimió en la boca de Jaehyun y chupó su lengua, acercándolo más, con más fuerza, hasta que él estaba sobre su espalda y Jaehyun estaba encima suyo, su pesado cuerpo aplastándolo abajo. Tan bueno.</p>
<p>Jadeando, Juyeon enganchó su pierna alrededor de la cadera de Jaehyun y molió sus erecciones juntas. Jaehyun gimió contra su boca y lo besó con más fuerza.</p>
<p>Juyeon gimoteó cuando tuvieron que dejar de besarse para tomar un muy necesario oxígeno en sus pulmones.</p>
<p>“Oh wow.”</p>
<p>Él se estremeció al oír la voz de Heejin. Cierto. Ella también estaba allí. Juyeon abrió los ojos y miró a los de Jaehyun, a pulgadas de distancia de los suyos. Las pupilas de Jaehyun quedaron completamente dilatadas, y estaba respirando con tanta dificultad como él. Sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados tan estrechamente que no había espacio para que quepa un pelo entre ellos. Pero Juyeon todavía lo quería más cerca. Más. Con más fuerza.</p>
<p>“Fóllame” susurró, mirando a Jaehyun a los ojos.</p>
<p>Las fosas nasales de Jaehyun se encendieron. “Nunca he follado a un hombre.”</p>
<p>Bueno. Juyeon, casi dijo. “¿Quieres hacerlo?” Parecía una pregunta estúpida, teniendo en cuenta que la erección de Jaehyun presionaba contra su muslo, pero él sabía que podría ser un asunto importante para Jaehyun: era mayormente heterosexual, después de todo.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Jaehyun vagaban por su cara antes de que repentinamente besara a Juyeon de nuevo.</p>
<p>“Sí” dijo, abandonando los hinchados labios de Juyeon solamente para continuar con su cuello en su lugar, dejando calientes, besos urgentes por su garganta y lamiendo chupetones en su piel.</p>
<p>Juyeon jadeó, apenas capaz de pensar. “Hay lubricante en mi chaqueta.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun no se movió, todavía arrastrando los labios por todo su cuello, pulgares frotando los pezones de Juyeon, su vientre.</p>
<p>“Jae” intentó de nuevo. “Lubricante.”</p>
<p>“Sí.” Jaehyun levantó la cabeza y le dio un breve y duro beso.</p>
<p>Excepto que el corto beso se convirtió en uno muy largo y Juyeon terminó con las piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Jaehyun, sus estómagos y erecciones apretados uno contra el otro. Se besaron así; húmedos besos con la boca abierta, lenguas entrando y saliendo, por interminables minutos. Juyeon se apartó con un gemido, jadeando en</p>
<p>busca de aire.</p>
<p>“Nunca vamos a llegar a follar si seguimos besándonos. Vamos. Lubricante. Y un condón.”</p>
<p>“Aquí” dijo una voz tranquila.</p>
<p>Juyeon volvió la cabeza y miró a Heejin. Ella estaba acostada de lado, observándolos. Su bonita cara sonrojada. Empujó el lubricante y un condón hacia él.</p>
<p>Juyeon le dijo a Jaehyun a regañadientes: “Sal de encima. Tengo que prepararme. No puedo hacerlo contigo encima.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun tomó el lubricante de él. “Yo lo haré.”</p>
<p>“¿Estás seguro de saber cómo? Ha sido un tiempo para mí, y va a doler como una perra si no lo haces apropiadamente.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun le dio una mirada. “Las mujeres tienen sexo anal también, ya sabes.”</p>
<p>Correcto.</p>
<p>Jaehyun rodó fuera de él.</p>
<p>Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de Juyeon, casi como un toque físico. “Abre las piernas” dijo, con voz baja y ronca.</p>
<p>Juyeon lo hizo, y luego Jaehyun estaba empujando sus muslos abiertos y tocando su agujero con sus dedos largos y lisos, masajeándolo.</p>
<p>Juyeon se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber si debía empujar hacia arriba o hacia abajo, y se conformó con retorcerse un poco frenéticamente. Tenía que mantener sus dientes apretados para evitar mendigar por más. Estaba muy sensible allí abajo. Demasiado sensible.</p>
<p>Lentamente, un dedo se deslizó en él. Quemó, sólo un poco, y Juyeon se cerró alrededor de él, tratando de intensificar la quemadura. Se sentía bien, y él quería más. “Vamos, yo no estoy hecho de porcelana. Puedo tomarlo.”</p>
<p>El rostro de Jaehyun estaba tenso, con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza. “No. Cuando nosotros empecemos, no voy a ser suave.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Luego de un par de minutos, Jaehyun estaba penetrándolo con su dedo, duro y profundo. Trabajó un segundo dedo al lado del primero, y esta vez hubo algo de verdadero dolor mientras el músculo se estiraba para dar lugar a la intrusión, pero añadido a la sensación, hizo que todo se sintiera más nítido y mejor. Juyeon empujó sus caderas de nuevo en la mano de Jaehyun y su polla consiguió ponerse más dura por las entradas y salidas de su interior, dedos romos capturados en el borde de su agujero con cada embestida de la mano de Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Podía sentir la presión construyéndose en sus bolas mientras los dedos follaban en él, pero no era suficiente. Todavía se sentía hueco, vacío.</p>
<p>“¿Otro?” Jaehyun dijo, la voz increíblemente baja.</p>
<p>“Sí” Juyeon gimió con voz entrecortada, al borde de la mendicidad.</p>
<p>Jaehyun agregó un tercer dedo, y Juyeon ya no podía formar palabras. Eran sólo las sensaciones sensoriales - frescas sábanas bajo él, el cuerpo caliente de Jaehyun en contra suyo, el olor a sudor y pre-semen. La manera ridícula en que su culo se sentía, repleto por tres gruesos dedos, su agujero ya estirado y dolorido, y los dedos de Jaehyun no tenían comparación con el ancho de su pene. Los músculos de Juyeon apretaban alrededor de los dedos, y el aliento de Jaehyun atrapado en su garganta.</p>
<p>“Muy bien, eso es todo” Jaehyun dijo entre dientes.</p>
<p>Los dedos se deslizaron lentamente, dejando a Juyeon sintiéndose vacío y frío.</p>
<p>El sonido de la apertura del envoltorio del condón lo excitó de una manera que no podría describir.</p>
<p>Tomando una profunda respiración, Juyeon forzó sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos. Jaehyun estaba allí, sonrojado, despeinado y excitado, los ojos oscuros y salvajes - su compostura desaparecida - y luego Juyeon sintió la presión de la polla de Jaehyun contra su suave agujero dolorido. Jaehyun deslizó sus manos bajo Juyeon, levantando sus caderas.</p>
<p>Con el lento deslizar de la polla de Jaehyun en él, Juyeon renunció a pensar y sólo podía gemir, el sonido procedente de algún lugar profundo en su pecho. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con las manos en puño en las sábanas tan apretadas que sus dedos se sentían entumecidos. Oyó a Jaehyun esbozar un suspiro tembloroso.</p>
<p>“Jesús” dijo Jaehyun, su voz vacilante.</p>
<p>Otra embestida, golpeando en su próstata, y los ojos de Juyeon se voltearon en su cabeza. “Dios. Sí, ahí.”</p>
<p>Desenredando las manos de las sábanas, Juyeon pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Jaehyun, trayéndolo más cerca, y sus bocas se reunieron en otro hambriento y profundo beso. La sensación de su propia polla atrapada entre sus cuerpos, manchada de sudor y pre-semen, le hizo gemir.</p>
<p>Jaehyun aceleró el ritmo, y Juyeon clavó las uñas en la espalda de Jaehyun mientras sus ojos se cerraron y su boca se abrió con la forma de una O. Dios, él se sentía perfecto en su interior, largo y grueso, estirándolo hasta esa delgada línea entre el dolor y el placer, cada golpe volviéndolo a Juyeon loco. Él estaba gimiendo y rogando por más y no podía parar, y Jaehyun no estaba mejor, gruñendo y gimiendo encima de él mientras se movían juntos.</p>
<p>En poco tiempo, el autocontrol de Jaehyun se perdió por completo, y empezó a embestir con todas sus fuerzas.</p>
<p>“Oh Dios” Juyeon se quedó sin aliento cuando Jaehyun jaló su cabeza hacia atrás, el ritmo nada menos que frenético. Animal. La cama crujía bajo ellos, y el olor a sexo llenaba el aire. Juyeon sabía que su agarre sobre Jaehyun era lo suficientemente apretado para dejar moretones, pero no podía dejarlo ir, no podía acercarlo lo suficiente. Él escarbó en los hombros de Jaehyun y gruñó, torciendo sus piernas alrededor de la mitad del cuerpo de Jaehyun. Su agujero estaba demasiado sensible y dolorido, y él sólo quería más, más de Jaehyun, en este ángulo perfecto, rápido y brutal, chocando contra él, llenándolo tan bueno y tan mucho-</p>
<p>Jaehyun se retiró para mirar hacia abajo en él. Sus ojos aturdidos se encontraron. Una estocada final, dura y profunda, y un músculo a lo largo de la cara de Jaehyun tembló, sus ojos ampliándose y sin ver. Su estómago empujó contra la polla de Juyeon, duro, y Juyeon arqueó la espalda mientras se corría con un grito lloroso, su agarre tan fuerte en los hombros de Jaehyun que probablemente sería doloroso. Él estaba diciendo algo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Jaehyun no estaba nada mejor, jadeando algo que sonaba como <em>joder</em> y posiblemente <em>Dios</em>.</p>
<p>Los temblores corrían a través del cuerpo de Juyeon, y Jaehyun desplomado encima de él, también estaba temblando.</p>
<p>“Eso fue - Yo...” Juyeon logró decir, con la voz temblorosa.</p>
<p>Jaehyun gruñó en su garganta, respirando con dificultad, su cuerpo pesado, y caliente, y perfecto. Tan jodidamente perfecto.</p>
<p>Juyeon no estaba seguro de lo que le hizo volver la cabeza, pero algo lo hizo.</p>
<p>Su mirada aturdida cayó sobre Heejin.</p>
<p>Ella estaba mirándolos con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro.</p>
<p>Pero entonces ella sonrió, y Juyeon pensó que probablemente sólo lo había imaginado.</p>
<p>“Él está muy bien, ¿no es así?” dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.</p>
<p>Juyeon se rió sin aliento. “Sí. Bastante bien.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun se retiró y salió de Juyeon para descansar a su lado. Él retiró el condón, lo ató y lo arrojó a la papelera al lado de la cama.</p>
<p>“¿Bastante bien? ¿Debería estar ofendido?”</p>
<p>Juyeon volvió la cabeza y le sonrió, todavía aturdido por el placer.</p>
<p>Él tuvo que morderse la lengua, literalmente, para mantenerse a sí mismo de decir algo ridículo como <em>Fue el mejor sexo de mi vida</em> o <em>Por favor, fóllame de nuevo y nunca salgas de mí.</em></p>
<p>“Bastante bien está bastante bien, ¿no?” dijo en cambio y sopló un beso hacia él.</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo miró fijamente durante un momento antes de repentinamente agarrarle su garganta, inclinarse y ajustar sus bocas juntas.</p>
<p>Juyeon se volvió hacia él plenamente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los deliciosos pequeños escalofríos de placer que lo recorrían mientras se besaban despacio. Él no podía recordar la última vez que había disfrutado el simple acto de besar tanto así.</p>
<p>Un suave cuerpo femenino se presionó contra su espalda, y Juyeon se puso tenso y abrió los ojos.</p>
<p>“Ustedes tuvieron su diversión, chicos” Heejin dijo a la ligera. “Ahora es mi turno.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun dejó de besarlo, y Juyeon aplastó la oleada de molestia.</p>
<p>Era ridículo. Heejin tenía razón: se suponía que debían estar teniendo un trío, y hasta ahora habían sido negligentes con ella.</p>
<p>“Eso fue totalmente su culpa” dijo Juyeon, volviéndose hacia ella y poniéndose una sonrisa en la cara.</p>
<p>Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó.</p>
<p>Juyeon cerró los ojos y trató de perderse en el beso, aun así no logró sentir nada más que el sentido de obligación. El firme cuerpo de Jaehyun se apretó contra su espalda, y una gran mano acarició su estómago, pesada y perfecta, y eso sí lo hizo jadear de placer. Jaehyun mordisqueó su lóbulo.</p>
<p>Sí, Juyeon decidió, sintiendo a su polla empezar a endurecerse de nuevo.</p>
<p>Esto funcionaría.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. C</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juyeon bostezó y se frotó los ojos.</p>
<p>Era bastante tarde; él debería estarse yendo. Tenía el examen de Kim por la mañana, así que no podía realmente darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Incluso Heejin había dejado la cama hacía una hora para irse a estudiar para el examen. Juyeon estaba bastante seguro de que cualquier otro estudiante en la clase de Kim estaba estudiando como loco en este momento, no descansando en la cama después de horas de sexo.</p>
<p>Incluso Changmin parecía estresado como el infierno cuando Juyeon le había llamado antes - parece que Kim no estaba dándole ninguna holgura porque estuvieran en una relación.</p>
<p>“Si repruebo el examen de Kim mañana, será tu culpa” Juyeon dijo.</p>
<p>Jaehyun abrió los ojos.</p>
<p>Estaban compartiendo la almohada porque Jaehyun seguía tendido medio encima de él, sus piernas enredadas. Ambos estaban sudorosos y pegajosos después del sexo, pero Juyeon no quería moverse. Se sentía demasiado bien para moverse.</p>
<p>“¿Mía?” Jaehyun dijo. “Ni siquiera se suponía que vendrías esta noche. No te esperábamos.”</p>
<p>Interiormente, Juyeon se encogió un poco. Sabía que en realidad no se suponía que él vendría, pero en la última semana, se había acostumbrado mucho a... ciertas cosas, por lo que él se había sentido inquieto y no podía concentrarse en el estudio de todas formas. Al momento en que Jaehyun había embestido dentro de él, la inquietud había desaparecido inmediatamente.</p>
<p>Le preocupaba a Juyeon que él era una puta total por el tipo.</p>
<p>Infierno, él prácticamente se quedaba sin palabras por él. No lo haría. Era francamente estúpido. Él era solo una adición temporal a la vida sexual de Jaehyun y Heejin, básicamente no más que un juguete sexual. Ellos podrían decidir darle fin a este pequeño arreglo cualquier día.</p>
<p>“Tú no estabas exactamente infeliz” murmuró Juyeon, empujando los pensamientos lejos. Jaehyun definitivamente no había estado infeliz de verlo: él estuvo completamente encima suyo al momento en que Juyeon había entrado en el departamento. Heejin sí parecía un poco triste, pero era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que tenían un examen brutal mañana.</p>
<p>Ella tenía un mucho mejor estado de ánimo después de que Juyeon se tiró encima de ella, y salió de la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, era un poco misterioso para Juyeon cómo él se las había arreglado para hacerla acabar, teniendo en cuenta que apenas podía concentrarse en nada, cuando Jaehyun lo follaba.</p>
<p>“No lo estaba” Jaehyun admitió.</p>
<p>Juyeon lo miró con curiosidad. “¿Eso te asusta?"</p>
<p>“¿Qué?” Jaehyun bajó un poco para lamer el pezón de Juyeon.</p>
<p>“Esto” dijo Juyeon. “Sexo con un tipo.”</p>
<p>Sintió que los músculos de Jaehyun se tensaban ligeramente antes de relajarse de nuevo. “Hemos estado haciendo esto durante una semana. ¿Me veo como que estoy volviéndome loco?”</p>
<p>Juyeon se encogió de hombros. “Eres extraño a veces. A veces me miras como si estuvieras pensando: ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun le pasó la lengua sobre el pezón. Hizo cosquillas. Sus pezones no eran particularmente sensibles, pero Jaehyun parecía tener una fijación extraña con ellos. No es que fuera desagradable ni nada, pero habría preferido que Jaehyun chupara y lamiera algo más.</p>
<p>Pero nunca lo hizo. Puede ser que hayan tenido sexo en numerosas ocasiones, sin embargo, Jaehyun nunca tocó su polla. No era como que a Juyeon le importara que Jaehyun no quisiera mamarle la polla – él conocía a chicos gays que no les gustaba chupar pollas, y a Juyeon le gustaba más ser follado de todos modos - pero le molestaba un poco, por un motivo diferente.</p>
<p>Juyeon dijo: “¿Te imaginas que soy una mujer cuando me follas?”</p>
<p>Los ojos de Jaehyun se clavaron en él. “¿Qué?”</p>
<p>Juyeon levantó las cejas con una sonrisa. “¿Te imaginas que soy una mujer?”</p>
<p>“Es un poco difícil no darse cuenta de que no tienes pechos y una vagina.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se echó a reír. “Eso no es lo que quise decir. Nunca tocas mi polla. Es como si tuvieras miedo de ella. O te diera asco.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun desvió la mirada hacia la polla en cuestión. Juyeon hizo una mueca, sintiendo a su polla empezar a endurecerse bajo el escrutinio de Jaehyun. En serio, ¿qué había en este hombre que lo convertía a él en un ninfómano total? Jaehyun ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse, por el amor de Dios.</p>
<p>“No estoy asustado de tu polla” dijo Jaehyun, todavía mirándola.</p>
<p>La polla de Juyeon estaba totalmente dura ahora. Por supuesto que lo estaba.</p>
<p>Jaehyun volvió a mirar la cara de Juyeon. Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero la esquina de su boca se torció hacia arriba. “¿Por qué me siento como si todavía estuviéramos jugando a la gallina gay?”</p>
<p>Juyeon sonrió, tomó la mano de Jaehyun y la envolvió alrededor de su erección. “Porque nosotros como que lo hacemos. Me follas todos los días, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no te consideras a ti mismo gay o incluso bi.” Cuando Jaehyun no dijo nada, Juyeon se rió entre dientes.</p>
<p>“Tengo razón, ¿eh? Crees que todavía eres hétero; sólo sucede que te gusta poner tu polla en mí. Eso no te hace gay, ¿cierto?”</p>
<p>Como de costumbre, el rostro de Jaehyun no traicionó nada, y Juyeon medio rió y medio gimió por frustración. “Estás haciendo eso de nuevo.”</p>
<p>“¿Haciendo qué?”</p>
<p>“Poniéndote tu cara de póquer. Odio tu cara de póquer. Me miras y no tengo idea de lo que estás pensando. Como que podrías estar pensando tanto que soy insufrible como que soy adorable.” Juyeon sonrió. “¿Qué estás pensando ahora mismo?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró sus labios sonrientes. Su tono era completamente informal cuando dijo: “Que quiero alimentarte con mí polla.”</p>
<p>La boca de Juyeon se le secó. Él rió. “Tú te das cuenta de que suenas totalmente escalofriante, ¿cierto? Es escalofriante cuando dices cosas como esas con una cara en blanco.” Su polla estaba totalmente a bordo de ese plan, sin embargo, y Jaehyun lo sabía, ya que su mano todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de ella.</p>
<p>Jaehyun no dijo nada; él sólo trepó por encima del cuerpo de Juyeon y luego le dio de comer su polla, como le había prometido.</p>
<p>Juyeon gimió alrededor de la gruesa carne en su boca y miró hacia la puerta. No estaba seguro de si deberían estar haciendo esto sin Heejin – si estaba bien tener sexo otra vez sin invitarla a ella - pero con la polla de Jaehyun en la boca no podía pensar correctamente. A la mierda eso.</p>
<p>Cuando Heejin había dejado la habitación para ir a estudiar, Jaehyun estaba todavía follándolo; probablemente no le importaría si tenían otra ronda de sexo sin ella.</p>
<p>Relajando la mandíbula, Juyeon alzó la vista y vio como Jaehyun jodía su boca. Amaba ver esto, amaba ver la máscara de calma de Jaehyun resbalar e irse lejos. Irse directo a su polla ya que era la única que lograba que este hombre perdiera su autocontrol.</p>
<p>Apretando los labios alrededor de la polla, Juyeon movió su mano a su propia polla y comenzó a masturbarse, dejando a Jaehyun follar su boca y hacer lo que quisiera.</p>
<p>Podía sentir que el otro hombre estaba cerca ya, pero de repente Jaehyun se detuvo y se retiró.</p>
<p>“¿Qué?” Juyeon graznó, lamiéndose los labios. Se sentían hinchados.</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo miraba con un extraño tipo de hambre. “Déjame correrme sobre ti.”</p>
<p>Parpadeando, Juyeon sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.</p>
<p>Normalmente siempre dijo que no cuando otros tipos pidieron eso – estar cubierto del esperma de alguien más no era su idea de diversión - pero joder, la forma en que Jaehyun lo miraba...</p>
<p>“Está bien” susurró, apretando su propia polla.</p>
<p>Las fosas nasales de Jaehyun se encendieron. Arrodillándose sobre el rostro de Juyeon, empezó a jalar de su pene, mirando a Juyeon intensamente. Y Dios, esto lo hacía excitarse. Juyeon estaba jadeando, su mano volando sobre su propia polla mientras observaba fijamente la gruesa erección enrojecida de Jaehyun, esperando y deseando. Sus labios se separaron, su lengua deslizándose por los labios recientemente agrietados, desesperado por una probada. Él quería esto. Quería la corrida de Jaehyun, querían apestar a él-</p>
<p>Se quedó sin aliento cuando la polla de Jaehyun estalló sobre él, rayas calientes cubriéndolo desde el pelo hasta el mentón, goteando hacia abajo sobre su cuello, cubriendo su abierta, jadeante boca y su lengua expectante.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se rodó sobre él y lo besó con voracidad, y sus manos estaban jodidamente frotando su esperma en la piel de Juyeon, y eso era lo suficientemente jodido para empujar a Juyeon sobre el borde, y él se corrió, gimiendo en la boca de Jaehyun. Gimiendo su nombre.</p>
<p>El mundo se detuvo, sólo sus respiraciones pesadas irrumpiendo en el silencio.</p>
<p>Y luego Juyeon empezó a reír.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se levantó a sí mismo sobre un codo. “¿Algo gracioso?”</p>
<p>Todavía riendo, Juyeon sonrió. “Nop. Nada. Bueno, además del hecho de que acabo de tener a un maniático del orden corriéndose sobre mí. Estoy jodidamente asqueroso, hombre y tú jodidamente disfrutaste poniéndome asqueroso. Tú. Maniático de la pulcritud. ¡Ah!”</p>
<p>“Eres tan infantil” dijo Jaehyun, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa reacia. “Eres un bebé.”</p>
<p>Para demostrar su madurez, Juyeon sonrió y le sacó la lengua.</p>
<p>Jaehyun negó con la cabeza antes de besarlo de nuevo.</p>
<p>Juyeon suspiró y le devolvió el beso, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él.</p>
<p>Alguien se aclaró la garganta.</p>
<p>Juyeon se puso rígido, y Jaehyun se apartó de él.</p>
<p>Heejin estaba en la puerta, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. “Pensé que ya te habías ido, Ju. ¿No necesitas estudiar?</p>
<p>Repentinamente sintiéndose incómodo e inseguro, Juyeon se incorporó y buscó su ropa en la silla. “Si, tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya.”</p>
<p>Se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta, y se vistió tan rápido como pudo.</p>
<p>Podía sentir los ojos de Jaehyun sobre él, y podía sentir los de Heejin también.</p>
<p>“Está bien, buena suerte mañana” dijo, con bastante incomodidad, inseguro de porque estaba sintiéndose tan condenadamente incómodo. Ellos no habían estado haciendo nada malo.</p>
<p>Heejin sonrió, pero su sonrisa no parecía especialmente amable. ¿O era su imaginación?</p>
<p>“Deberías lavarte la cara antes de irte” ella dijo.</p>
<p>Juyeon se congeló y luego se sonrojó, encontrándose con su mirada.</p>
<p>Miró al rostro inescrutable de Jaehyun.</p>
<p>“Cierto” dijo, aún más incómodamente, y se fue hacia el baño.</p>
<p>Cerró la puerta y respiró profundo, todavía sintiéndose raro.</p>
<p>¿Qué demonios fue eso?</p>
<p>Sacudiendo la cabeza, Juyeon se acercó al fregadero y se lavó la cara con rapidez.</p>
<p>Cuando terminó, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír el sonido de voces.</p>
<p>“...No pensé que te importaría” dijo Jaehyun, su voz sin mostrar ninguna emoción. “¿Qué importa si estás en la habitación o no?”</p>
<p>“Yo- ¡Yo no lo sé! ¡Pero lo hace! Deberías haberme dicho que vuelva si iban a follar de nuevo.”</p>
<p>“No seas ridícula. Estabas estudiando.”</p>
<p>“Se supone que él debería estar estudiando también, en lugar de-“</p>
<p>Juyeon abrió la puerta. “Nosotros realmente no creímos que fuera a molestarte” dijo, caminando hacia Heejin. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de los tensos hombros de ella y le sonrió. “Nosotros lo sentimos. No va a suceder de nuevo.” Él no estaba mintiendo, pero intentó ignorar la parte de sí mismo a la que le gustaba la palabra nosotros un poco demasiado.</p>
<p>Ella se relajó. “Yo también lo siento. Probablemente sobre reaccioné.”</p>
<p>Juyeon le apretó el hombro. “Lo entiendo. Todos estamos estresados debido a los exámenes.”</p>
<p>Heejin hizo una mueca. “Sí. Me preocupa que Kim me repruebe mañana.”</p>
<p>“¿No lo hacemos todos? Mira el lado positivo: él ya no estará a cargo de darnos clases a nosotros luego de mañana.”</p>
<p>“Si no tenemos que recursar la clase” Heejin murmuró sombríamente.</p>
<p>“Joder, ahora yo estoy entrando en pánico también.” Juyeon miró a Jaehyun, quien había terminado de vestirse. Me voy.”</p>
<p>No estaba seguro de por qué él estaba diciendo esto a Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Jaehyun asintió, una extraña expresión intermitente a través de sus facciones.</p>
<p>“Correcto” Dijo Juyeon. Él picoteó a Heejin en los labios. “Buena suerte mañana.”</p>
<p>Ella sonrió, viéndose ya distraída. “Gracias. Tú también.”</p>
<p>Juyeon volvió hacia Jaehyun y vaciló. Le había dado a Heejin un beso de despedida. Podía hacer lo mismo con Jaehyun, ¿cierto? Sólo un besito.</p>
<p>Heejin estaba frunciendo el ceño, sumida en sus pensamientos, y no estaba mirando hacia ellos ya, así que Juyeon caminó hacia Jaehyun y rozó sus labios contra los de Jaehyun. Sólo un pico.</p>
<p>Excepto que sus labios se aferraron el uno al otro, no queriendo apartarse.</p>
<p>Sus labios se aferraron el uno al otro, incluso mientras que lentamente se separaban.</p>
<p>“Chau” Juyeon murmuró, sintiéndose un poco demasiado acalorado.</p>
<p>“Buena suerte en el examen” dijo Jaehyun, dándole una leve sonrisa.</p>
<p>Juyeon sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.</p>
<p>Seguía sonriendo mientras se alejaba del departamento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeon Heejin no era estúpida. Tampoco era una inconsciente. La gente a menudo pensaba que ella era una típica chica tonta y linda y raramente la tomaban en serio, pero a ella no le importaba: era incluso divertido.</p>
<p>Ella no se había perdido la forma en que Jaehyun miró a Juyeon - como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa del mundo y él quería besarlo desde la cabeza hasta el dedo del pie - pero Heejin no podía realmente culpar a su novio. Era una reacción bastante normal a Lee Juyeon, y ella no era diferente en ese sentido. Sería terriblemente hipócrita de su parte estar enojada por la atracción de Jaehyun hacia Juyeon.</p>
<p>No, la atracción de Jaehyun hacia el chico no le molestaba tanto; le había dicho a Jaehyun la verdad sobre que ella encontraba muy excitante verlos. Pero la fuerza de esa atracción sí le molestaba. No le gustaba la forma en que se miraban uno al otro durante el sexo, y la forma en que actuaban durante el sexo.</p>
<p>Cada vez que Heejin trató de participar cuando Jaehyun follaba a Juyeon, ella fue rechazada. Ninguno de ellos fue grosero y ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera intencional - simplemente parecían olvidarse de que ella estaba allí, demasiado centrados uno en el otro.</p>
<p>No era un problema cuando ellos la complacían, aunque a Heejin la perturbaba un poco la creciente cantidad de veces en que tenía que meterse a sí misma entre ellos para mantener la atención de Jaehyun sobre ella.</p>
<p>Era... preocupante. Muy preocupante.</p>
<p>Cuando ella había sugerido un trío después de enterarse de la atracción de Jaehyun por Juyeon, ella no esperaba la fuerza que esa atracción tendría. Ella esperaba ser el punto focal del trío. Ella, no Juyeon. En retrospectiva, debería haber evaluado mejor la situación antes de hacer cualquier sugerencia apresurada, pero había estado demasiado excitada por la perspectiva de volver a tener sexo con Juyeon como para pensar realmente bien las cosas.</p>
<p>Ella debería haberlo sabido. Jaehyun odiaba engañar más que nada, por lo que el hecho de que hubiera besado a Juyeon sin su conocimiento previo debería haber despertado señales de alarma en su cabeza. Pero la comprensión retrospectiva era veinte-veinte, y lo que fue hecho fue hecho.</p>
<p>Heejin suspiró. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Juyeon se había convertido en un elemento habitual en su vida sexual, y la atracción de Jaehyun por él no parecía estar disminuyendo en lo más mínimo.</p>
<p>Después de su pedido, ellos no habían tenido sexo sin su presencia de nuevo, pero a veces Heejin se preguntaba si su presencia incluso importaba.</p>
<p>Yo podría también ni estar aquí, pensó, no sin amargura, mientras ella los miraba tener sexo, y una vez más, no podía dejar de sentirse como la tercera rueda.</p>
<p>Pero aun así, ella tenía que admitir, que era increíblemente caliente. Juyeon era una ruina, la boca hinchada y roja y húmeda, los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, los pómulos enrojecidos. Su pelo, oscuro, con sudor, era un desastre. Ella podía entender por qué Jaehyun estaba mirándolo como lo hacía; y ella podía entender por qué lo estaba follando de la forma en que lo hacía, sus embestidas descontroladas y lo suficientemente potentes como para estrellarlos a ambos hacia adelante cayendo de un acantilado conducidos por la lujuria.</p>
<p>En ocasiones Heejin tuvo el ridículo pensamiento de que si ella tuviera una polla, querría follarse a Juyeon, también. No es que ella no quisiera follárselo ahora – por supuesto que lo hacía - pero había un cierto... atractivo en Juyeon que estaba segura de los hombres lo apreciaban. Él era follable.</p>
<p>Al menos Jaehyun ciertamente parecía pensarlo así, su expresión casi salvaje mientras miraba a Juyeon debajo de él. Eso la hizo ponerse dolorosamente húmeda - y preocupada y celosa. Él nunca la miró de esa manera cuando se la follaba a ella. Él estaba siempre en control de sí mismo y de sus expresiones faciales. Siempre.</p>
<p>Pero no con Juyeon.</p>
<p>El temor surgió dentro de ella, y Heejin se acercó más a los hombres. Puso su mano en la amplia, fuerte espalda de Jaehyun y lo acarició, pero él ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, sus ojos centrados únicamente en Juyeon.</p>
<p>Ella quitó su mano y la apretó.</p>
<p>Es sólo sexo, se dijo a sí misma. Sólo sexo. Jaehyun la amaba; ella estaba segura de ello. Él podría estar atraído físicamente por Juyeon, pero la amaba, a Heejin. Juyeon era el que se iba cada noche; ella era la que se quedaba y compartía la cama de Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Jaehyun nunca la engañaría o la dejaría especialmente por un hombre. Era algo de lo que estaba absolutamente segura. Heejin no conocía toda la historia, pero ella sabía que el padre de Jaehyun era un mentiroso, cabrón infiel que había roto el corazón de su madre al constantemente engañarla con hombres.</p>
<p>Jaehyun despreciaba a su padre y todo lo que él representaba.</p>
<p>Jaehyun era leal hasta el punto de ser un defecto.</p>
<p>Ella no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Nada. En un par de semanas a lo sumo, Lee Juyeon desaparecería de sus vidas, y Jaehyun sería sólo de ella otra vez.</p>
<p>A veces Heejin se preguntaba si debía poner fin a este acuerdo ella misma, pero tenía la sensación de que sería un error. Era mejor para Jaehyun llegar a aburrirse de Juyeon, o viceversa.</p>
<p>Juyeon estaba obligado a aburrirse pronto de todos modos. Después de todo, todo el mundo sabía que Juyeon era un jugador.</p>
<p>Ella no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juyeon se vistió lentamente, con el pelo todavía mojado después de la ducha, con los músculos gratamente doloridos después del sexo.</p>
<p>Jaehyun y Heejin ya no estaban en el dormitorio.</p>
<p>Echó un vistazo a su teléfono para comprobar la hora. No era tarde; no era de extrañar que no fueran a acostarse todavía. Ahora que los finales se habían terminado, Heejin podría quedarse despierta hasta tan tarde como le viniera en gana, y los horarios de trabajo de Jaehyun eran irregulares de todos modos.</p>
<p>Juyeon volvió a deslizar el teléfono en su bolsillo, se puso los zapatos y dejó el dormitorio.</p>
<p>Podía oír voces procedentes de la sala de estar.</p>
<p>Juyeon se quedó quieto en la puerta.</p>
<p>Jaehyun y Heejin estaban decorando el árbol de navidad, o más bien, Heejin lo estaba decorando mientras Jaehyun miraba, viéndose vagamente divertido. Ellos estaban hablando tranquilamente; Heejin estaba sonriendo y rodando los ojos. Jaehyun parecía relajado y cómodo, con su suéter y pantalones de chándal gris de aspecto suave.</p>
<p>“Estoy segura de que la he visto en alguna parte” dijo Heejin, excavando en las cajas. “¡La encontré!” ella agarró una estrella en su embalaje, sosteniéndola para inspeccionarla. Bajo la luz, brillaba con gracia y arrojaba pequeños fragmentos de luz dorada en el suelo y en sus manos. Era perfecto.</p>
<p>Eran perfectos. Una pareja tan perfecta.</p>
<p>“¡Voy a ponerla en el árbol!” Heejin declaró, saltando sobre sus pies. “¿Me levantas?”</p>
<p>“Puedes usar el taburete” Jaehyun dijo secamente.</p>
<p>Heejin hizo un puchero. “¡Jaehyun!”</p>
<p>Suspirando, Jaehyun se acercó y la sostuvo para que ella pudiera poner la estrella en la parte superior del árbol.</p>
<p>Heejin colocó la estrella antes de deslizarse por el cuerpo de Jaehyun y besarlo, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.</p>
<p>Juyeon los vio besarse. Tenía una sensación de frío en la boca del estómago, una sensación que se revolvió y lo atravesó. Sentía náuseas.</p>
<p>Se aclaró la garganta y entró en la habitación, poniendo una sonrisa brillante.</p>
<p>“Muy bien, me tengo que ir.” No era como que pareciera que se acordaran de que él estaba aún allí.</p>
<p>La pareja dejó de besarse y se volvieron hacia él.</p>
<p>Heejin sonrió, apoyando su mejilla contra el pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jaehyun. Su lenguaje corporal apestaba a posesividad. “¿Vas a pasar la Navidad aquí? Quiero decir en la ciudad” añadió rápidamente, como si temiera que Juyeon lo confundiera con una invitación.</p>
<p>Juyeon sonrió con fuerza. No era ni estúpido ni ciego. Él notó que había comenzado a no gustarle a Heejin. Se preguntaba por qué ella no le había dicho nada todavía.</p>
<p>“Sí, realmente no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir. Mis padres están en Islandia, estudiando los volcanes, así que somos simplemente la abuela y yo.”</p>
<p>Heejin asintió. “No te veremos de nuevo por un tiempo, así que ¡Feliz Navidad!”</p>
<p>Juyeon casi se echó a reír. Era tan sutil como un puñetazo en la boca. “Sí” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros en su chaqueta. “Feliz Navidad a ustedes también.”</p>
<p>Estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando Jaehyun dijo: “No te vayas.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se detuvo. “¿Qué?”</p>
<p>“No puedes irte.”</p>
<p>“¿Por qué no?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun se desenredó de Heejin y se acercó a él. “Tu cabello está mojado” dijo, pasando su mano por el pelo de Juyeon. Sus dedos rozaron la oreja de Juyeon. “Está helando afuera.”</p>
<p>Juyeon tragó, encontrándose con sus ojos miel. Por encima del hombro de Jaehyun, podía ver que Heejin tenía el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>“Nunca me resfrío” dijo Juyeon. Sonrió brillantemente. “Yo realmente me tengo que ir. Tengo una cita con Skyrim esta noche. Quiero patear el culo de ese dragón.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun resopló. “Skyrim es patético” dijo antes de caminar alejándose un poco hacia un armario y sacar una toalla. “La historia es débil y no hay elecciones significativas en el juego. Trata con Planescape: Torment, si quieres jugar un verdadero RPG.”</p>
<p>Regresó a Juyeon y comenzó a secarle el pelo con la toalla, luciendo bien y eficiente. Como si no hubiera nada extraño en ello. Como si fuera una cosa perfectamente normal para hacer.</p>
<p>Juyeon se le quedó mirando.</p>
<p>Bueno. Él sabía que Jaehyun podía ser un hombre muy considerado cuando quería serlo - Juyeon lo había visto en el modo Novio Perfecto demasiadas veces ya para contarlas, y siempre le molestaba - pero esto...</p>
<p>Juyeon tuvo que admitir se sentía... agradable cuando él estaba en el extremo receptor de sus atenciones. Más que agradable.</p>
<p>“Cállate, resentido” Juyeon dijo con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de actuar como si esto no le hiciera sentirse extraño en absoluto. “Yo no juego Skyrim por la historia. Lo juego porque es lindo y divertido, ¡y puedo ir a cualquier sitio al que quiera! Además, tiene algunos modos de juego geniales” Él movió sus cejas. “Como prostitución animada ¡puedes tener sexo con quien quieras!”</p>
<p>Jaehyun resopló. “¿Por qué no me sorprende?” murmuró, sus fuertes dedos masajeándole el cuero cabelludo mientras continuaba secando el cabello de Juyeon.</p>
<p>Juyeon trató de no reclinarse hacia su toque; realmente, lo intentó.</p>
<p>“Yo no sabía que jugabas videojuegos. No das el tipo.”</p>
<p>“¿Por qué?”</p>
<p>Juyeon se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé. Siempre te ves tan... maduro y serio.”</p>
<p>“No tienes que ser inmaduro y ultrasensible para disfrutar de un buen video juego.” La voz de Jaehyun sonaba plana, pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión.</p>
<p>Juyeon se rió un poco. “Sí, búrlate de mí.” Él se quedó inmóvil cuando los dedos de Jaehyun le rozaron la sien.</p>
<p>“Está lo suficientemente seco ahora” Jaehyun dijo, en voz baja.</p>
<p>“Sí” dijo Juyeon, balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus pies. Sus labios se separaron. Se los lamió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.</p>
<p>Los dedos de Jaehyun todavía estaban en su cabello.</p>
<p>“Dulzura, ¿Me puedes ayudar con este adorno?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun no se movió, todavía mirándolo fijamente.</p>
<p>“¿Jaehyun?”</p>
<p>Algo brilló en los ojos de Jaehyun. “Sí” dijo.</p>
<p>Pero no se alejó de Juyeon.</p>
<p>Juyeon miró por encima del hombro a Heejin. Ella tenía los labios fruncidos apretadamente.</p>
<p>Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.</p>
<p>“Correcto” dijo Juyeon, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. “Nos vemos.”</p>
<p>La mano de Jaehyun lo aferró del brazo.</p>
<p>Juyeon inhaló temblorosamente, su corazón latiendo en su garganta. “¿Qué?” dijo sin darse la vuelta.</p>
<p>El aliento cálido de Jaehyun rozaba su oreja. “Feliz Navidad.”</p>
<p>Juyeon exhaló y susurró: “Feliz Navidad.”</p>
<p>La mano en su brazo se mantuvo por un momento antes de que desapareciera. Juyeon abrió la puerta y se fue.</p>
<p>Como siempre hacía.</p>
<p>Estaba oscuro afuera.</p>
<p>Estaba nevando; suaves copos de nieve de ensueño giraban en espiral hacia abajo camino al suelo. Luces rojas y verde claro brillaban a lo largo de las ventanas y puertas de las tiendas, mientras que las calles estaban cubiertas de una alfombra blanca. Era hermoso. Como algo salido de un cuento de hadas.</p>
<p>Juyeon se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó.</p>
<p>La nieve crujía bajo sus pies y se metía en sus zapatos.</p>
<p>Sintió el frío hasta en los huesos.</p>
<p>“Feliz Navidad” susurró y se rió, sonando agudo y quebradizo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juyeon había visto algunas parejas disparejas antes, pero nada siquiera cerca de la aventura entre su mejor amigo y el profesor Kim.</p>
<p>Excepto que ya no era incluso una aventura: Changmin en realidad se había mudado con Kim, lo que fue mentalmente alucinante en tantos niveles que Juyeon todavía tenía problemas para creerlo.</p>
<p>"Lee," Kim lo saludó, abriendo la puerta.</p>
<p>"Profesor", dijo Juyeon incómodo y entró en la casa. El hombre podría ser el amante de su mejor amigo, pero no había modo en el infierno de que él pudiera llamar a Kim por su primer nombre.</p>
<p>"Changmin está allí" Kim hizo un gesto a la puerta de su izquierda antes de darle Juyeon una mirada dura. "Estoy trabajando, así que no me molesten. Mantengan la voz baja."</p>
<p>"Sí, señor", dijo Juyeon. ¿Qué había en este hombre que le hacía sentir como si midiera tres pulgadas de altura?</p>
<p>La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Changmin asomó. "¿Estás acosando a Juyeon de nuevo?", dijo rodando los ojos.</p>
<p>Kim levantó una ceja. "¿Yo? ¿Acosando?"</p>
<p>Dándole una larga sufriente mirada, Changmin se acercó a Kim y lo besó. "Ve a trabajar en tu libro mientras puedas. No olvides que les prometiste a Nako y a Wonyoung llevarlas de compras. Están súper emocionadas, ellas han querido un cachorro desde siempre."</p>
<p>"Sí, negro y esponjoso", dijo Kim con una apretada expresión en el rostro.</p>
<p>Changmin sonrió. "¡Y con una estrella blanca en la frente! Eso es muy importante para Wonyoung".</p>
<p>Kim le dio una mirada. "¿Qué pasa si no hay tal cachorro?"</p>
<p>"Estoy seguro de que puedes intimidar a la gente para que te consigan uno," dijo Changmin. "Ve a trabajar antes de que se despierten."</p>
<p>Negando con la cabeza y viéndose moderadamente irritado, Kim besó a Changmin en los labios y encaró hacia arriba, presumiblemente para su oficina.</p>
<p>"Esto seriamente me está asustando, hombre", dijo Juyeon, parpadeando.</p>
<p>Changmin resopló y lo llevó a la habitación. "A veces todavía me resulta extraño también a mí." Él se dejó caer sobre el sofá y sonrió ampliamente. "Pero nunca he sido tan feliz."</p>
<p>Juyeon miró alrededor de la elegante habitación. "Apuesto a que no hace daño que esté cargado, ¿eh?"</p>
<p>Changmin sólo se rió. "Entonces", dijo, apagando el televisor. "¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente?" Miró a Juyeon intensamente, sus ojos serios. Esos eran unos ojos hermosos, pero eran color pardo, no en absoluto como -</p>
<p>Juyeon se encogió. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.</p>
<p>"Quiero decir, he sido un amigo de mierda últimamente", dijo Changmin con una mirada tímida. "Las cosas han estado locas, y Younghoon prácticamente tomó mi vida. Sé que es una mala excusa, pero-"</p>
<p>"No te preocupes", dijo Juyeon, hundiéndose en un aparentemente cómodo sofá.</p>
<p>"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?", Preguntó Changmin. "Has estado un poco raro por un tiempo."</p>
<p>Juyeon frotó la esquina de su ojo izquierdo. "¿Recuerdas el trío que tuve con Heejin y su novio?"</p>
<p>Changmin asintió, pero él tenía el ceño fruncido. "¿No fue hace un mes?"</p>
<p>"Sí", dijo Juyeon. "La cosa es que no fue la única vez que ocurrió. Básicamente, ha estado pasando durante un mes - bueno, hasta Navidad".</p>
<p>Los ojos de Changmin se abrieron un poco. "¿Tanto tiempo? Pero por lo general tú no..."</p>
<p>"No, yo usualmente no lo hago", dijo Juyeon suavemente.</p>
<p>Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual Juyeon encontró tres tornillos en el techo y una pequeña mancha en la pared que podría haber sido un bicho alguna vez, aunque no podía imaginar a Kim aplastando un bicho.</p>
<p>"¿Estás en una relación con ellos?", dijo Changmin, su voz lenta y confusa.</p>
<p>La risa que salió de la garganta de Juyeon era un poco tensa. "No. Ellos son una pareja, y yo soy su juguete sexual. Eso es todo."</p>
<p>"No me estás diciendo algo. Te conozco, Ju."</p>
<p>Juyeon se miró las manos.</p>
<p>"Yo no quiero un trío," susurró.</p>
<p>"¿Quieres decir...?” Changmin sonaba sorprendido.</p>
<p>"Sí. Estoy jodidamente celoso. Y lo odio. Me está volviendo loco".</p>
<p>"¿Celoso de quién? ¿Él o ella?"</p>
<p>"Ella", dijo Juyeon, su voz plana. "Odio verla a ella tocándolo, y besándolo y follándolo." Juyeon se rió. "Lo sé; es ridículo. Ella tiene todo el derecho de tocarlo - ha sido su novia durante dos años. No soy nada para él. Pero…”</p>
<p>"¿Estás enamorado de él?"</p>
<p>Juyeon se pasó la lengua por los labios. "Yo - yo no lo sé." Él sonrió sin humor. "Si esto es amor, jodidamente apesta. Siempre pensé que el amor supuestamente hacía feliz a la gente. Nunca me he sentido tan como la mierda antes. Ni siquiera es sólo el sexo. Odio cuando los veo juntos, cuando los veo siendo tan una pareja - y una adorable. Ella puede tocarlo cuando quiera. Ella sostiene su mano. Ella pasa las noches con él - ella vive con él."</p>
<p>Se encontró con los ojos de Changmin. "Estoy empezando a odiarla, ya sabes. Ella no se lo merece. Es una chica buena y divertida. Solía gustarme. Y ahora un poco como que quiero arrancarle los ojos, aplastarlos con un pie como un niño y gritar ¡Mío! cada vez que lo toca. Y estoy seguro de que ella ya sabe que quiero más de él. Ella quiere que me vaya. Yo sé eso." Ju resopló. "Y no puedo decir que la culpe." Suspiró profundamente, pasándose una mano por la cara. "Me está volviendo loco. Y es... es jodidamente estúpido. Apenas lo conozco. Yo no lo comprendo. Pero es como si... yo no puedo separar el sexo de los sentimientos, ¿sabes? Siempre pude antes, pero con él, sólo no puedo hacerlo. Quiero complacerlo. Quiero gustarle. Es jodidamente ridículo".</p>
<p>Changmin se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de preguntar en voz baja, "¿Qué hay con él? ¿Crees que es de un solo lado?"</p>
<p>Cayendo hacia atrás en el sillón, Juyeon volvió a suspirar. "No lo sé. Él es muy difícil de leer. A veces pienso que hay algo ahí, pero... pero yo no creo que él trate a su novia en nada diferente de lo que solía. Él es siempre tan... atento con ella. Aún el novio perfecto".</p>
<p>La boca de Changmin fija en una línea sombría. "No le dispares al mensajero, pero... si él siente del mismo modo que tú, ¿no debería estar celoso de ella, también? Su relación se habría deteriorado. Si todavía están bien, eso... en realidad no se ve bien para ti".</p>
<p>El estómago de Juyeon se revolvió. Sabía que Changmin tenía razón. La misma idea se le había ocurrido también. "Lo sé."</p>
<p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio.</p>
<p>"¿Qué vas a hacer?", dijo Changmin al fin.</p>
<p>Juyeon se mordió el interior de la mejilla.</p>
<p>"Lo más inteligente", dijo, mirando a los ojos de Changmin. "Salirme mientras todavía pueda."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun se sentía inquieto. Nervioso.</p>
<p>No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan inquieto.</p>
<p>Heejin estaba acurrucada a su lado, viendo la televisión, pero él estaba medio tentado a empujarla lejos y - y hacer algo más.</p>
<p>Afuera, el viento aullaba de a ratos abajo en la calle, ahogando el rugido lejano del tráfico.</p>
<p>Jaehyun estiró el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y tamborileó sus dedos en la tapicería.</p>
<p>“¿Qué es lo que te pasa?” Heejin dijo, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.</p>
<p>“Estoy aburrido” dijo. Era una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra. Quizás él estuviera aburrido. Nunca había sido un fan de la temporada de feriados.</p>
<p>“¿Quizás yo pueda entretenerte?” murmuró con una sonrisa, deslizando los dedos a su entrepierna.</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo consideró. El sexo era una buena idea. Tal vez fuera exactamente lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de esta extraña inquietud.</p>
<p>“De acuerdo” dijo. “Chupámela.”</p>
<p>Se echó hacia atrás mientras Heejin se sentaba en el suelo delante de él. Jaehyun cerró los ojos.</p>
<p>Ella era buena chupándola, pero hoy le tomó un tiempo para ponerse duro. Tenía problemas para apagar su cerebro, e incluso cuando finalmente se corrió, fue apenas satisfactorio.</p>
<p>Su inquietud seguía allí.</p>
<p>“Gracias” le dijo a Heejin, subiendo el cierre de sus jeans.</p>
<p>Ella le dirigió una mirada extraña, pero no dijo nada, acurrucándose en su costado de nuevo.</p>
<p>Jaehyun fijó su mirada en la pantalla y tamborileó los dedos sobre el respaldo del sofá.</p>
<p>Heejin suspiró.</p>
<p>Después de lo que pareció un siglo, el timbre sonó.</p>
<p>Aliviado de tener una excusa para dejar el sofá, Jaehyun fue a abrir la puerta.</p>
<p>Ojos marrones chocolate y labios carnosos fue lo primero que vio.</p>
<p>“Hey” dijo Juyeon.</p>
<p>“Hola” Jaehyun se oyó a sí mismo decir. Él se agarró a la chaqueta de Juyeon y lo arrastró dentro.</p>
<p>Los labios de Juyeon estaban muy fríos, pero su boca estaba caliente y húmeda - y dulce. Juyeon hizo un pequeño ruido, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, y Jaehyun gimió y lo empujó contra la pared, con las manos trabajando en la chaqueta de Juyeon demasiada ropa -</p>
<p>“¿Juyeon?”</p>
<p>Heejin.</p>
<p>Suspirando, Jaehyun se obligó a dejar de besar a Juyeon y retroceder.</p>
<p>“Oye” dijo Juyeon, mirando entre ellos. Jaehyun no vio la expresión de Heejin, porque él estaba mirándolo a Juyeon, pero Juyeon se veía incómodo repentinamente.</p>
<p>“¿Has vuelto ya?” Heejin dijo suavemente.</p>
<p>El cuerpo de Juyeon se tensó aún más. “Lo siento - No quería entrometerme. Sólo quería decirles chicos que... creo que... ha sido un tiempo, y ha sido divertido, pero...” Él sonrió torcidamente. “Se está poniendo aburrido. Ustedes saben que yo no soy realmente del tipo que se queda cerca.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun se quedó inmóvil.</p>
<p>Radiante, Heejin se acercó. “Oh, lo entiendo, ¡no te preocupes! Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo te aburrirías de nosotros.” Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jaehyun y le dio un beso en el hombro.</p>
<p>“Tenemos que estar orgullosos, amor. Nos las arreglamos para mantener a Ju alrededor por todo un mes.”</p>
<p>Juyeon sonrió débilmente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. “Supongo que los veré por ahí.”</p>
<p>Y entonces él se había ido.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se quedó muy quieto, la habitación inquietantemente tranquila. Más oscura.</p>
<p>El viento aullaba fuera, haciendo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas, y él se estremeció. Él se encontró con Heejin observándolo.</p>
<p>“¿Qué?” él dijo.</p>
<p>“Nada” respondió ella sonriendo. “¿Qué quieres para cenar?”</p>
<p>“No tengo hambre” dijo, dándose la vuelta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Deja de estar mirándolos, hombre. Estás siendo demasiado obvio.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se volvió rápidamente y miró a Changmin. “No estaba mirándolos.”</p>
<p>No estaba seguro de que era peor: la piedad obvia, mal escondida en los ojos de Changmin o la forma en que su pulso se aceleró al momento en que había visto a Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Habían pasado dos semanas.</p>
<p>Pegando una sonrisa en su cara, Juyeon se recostó contra el banco en el que estaban sentados, mirando a cualquier sitio menos a Heejin y a Jaehyun. “Ellos parecen muy felices, ¿no?”</p>
<p>Changmin se encogió de hombros, echando un vistazo en su dirección. “No lo sé. Ella está sonriendo, pero el rostro de él mayormente no expresa nada.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se rió entre dientes. “No significa nada. Él tiene la mejor cara de póquer que he visto jamás. Si él no quiere que sepas lo que siente o piensa, es increíblemente difícil de adivinarlo. Aunque a veces se le cae.”</p>
<p>La mirada compasiva de Changmin empeoró, poniendo a los dientes de Juyeon al borde. Él estaba bien, maldita sea. Así que se había encariñado un poco, ¿y qué? Él no estaba con el corazón roto ni nada.</p>
<p>“¿Se fueron ya?” preguntó un momento después.</p>
<p>Changmin los miró de nuevo. “Nop.” Una sonrisa divertida iluminó sucara. “Younghoon solo acaba de ir hacia ellos. Heejin reprobó su clase, ya sabes. Ella tiene que recursarla, y Younghoon odia cuando tiene que perder su tiempo con estudiantes que ya fallaron una vez. La pobre chica se ve aterrorizada.”</p>
<p>Juyeon volvió la cabeza.</p>
<p>Efectivamente, el profesor Kim se cernía sobre Heejin, un ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras la reprendía por algo. Heejin asentía tan rápidamente que uno podría pensar que su cabeza se le caería si no se detenía. Juyeon debería estar sonriendo si su mirada no estuviera impotentemente siendo atraída hacia Jaehyun de nuevo.</p>
<p>Jaehyun estaba observando el intercambio entre Heejin y Kim con una expresión indiferente en el rostro, las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo gris. Su chaqueta estaba desabrochada y su camisa azul metida dentro a la altura de su plano estómago era una combinación casi perfecta para sus ojos.</p>
<p>“Estás mirando fijo de nuevo” Changmin dijo, dándole un codazo, y Juyeon evitó su mirada. Changmin se rió entre dientes. “No es que yo te culpe. Él es ridículamente atractivo. Aunque, personalmente, creo que Younghoon es más caliente.”</p>
<p>Juyeon le dio una mirada de incredulidad.</p>
<p>“Lo es” Changmin dijo, sonriendo. “Él tiene toda esa cosa oscuro y aterrador a su favor.”</p>
<p>Juyeon resopló. “¿Aterrador? Seguro. Una pregunta sería: ¿te critica durante el sexo también?” Juyeon hizo todo lo posible por imitar la voz de Kim: “Su rendimiento es mediocre, Ji. Haga un esfuerzo para apretar sus músculos alrededor de mi –“</p>
<p>Riendo, Changmin tiró de él en una llave de cabeza juguetona.</p>
<p>Alguien se aclaró la garganta deliberadamente.</p>
<p>Con su cuello todavía envuelto en el brazo de Changmin, Juyeon miró hacia arriba. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando los ojos de Jaehyun se encontraron con los suyos.</p>
<p>Ellos eran fríos como el hielo.</p>
<p>Changmin lo soltó, y ambos se enderezaron.</p>
<p>“Hey” dijo Juyeon, tratando de sonar casual e indiferente. Él no estaba seguro de haber tenido éxito.</p>
<p>“Hola” dijo Jaehyun, con el rostro inexpresivo. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Changmin. “¿No vas a presentarme a... tu amigo?”</p>
<p>“Por supuesto. Este es Ji Changmin. Changmin, este es Lee Jaehyun.”</p>
<p>“Encantado de conocerte” dijo Changmin, estirándose para estrechar la mano de Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Juyeon miró a su alrededor. “¿Dónde está Heejin?”</p>
<p>“Ella se fue con el profesor Kim para obtener su tarea.”</p>
<p>“Ah” dijo Juyeon, entrelazando sus dedos en un intento de mantener sus manos quietas.</p>
<p>Jaehyun tenía una expresión muy extraña en su rostro: tenso, casi doloroso.</p>
<p>El silencio se prolongó, volviéndose incómodo.</p>
<p>Pero Jaehyun no se movió, con las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros derechos y los ojos fijos en Juyeon.</p>
<p>Changmin tosió. “Entonces, ¿Dónde trabajas, Jaehyun?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró a Changmin. “Soy dueño de una pequeña empresa que ofrece traducciones y servicios de validación lingüística.”</p>
<p>“Suena interesante” murmuró Changmin.</p>
<p>La mirada de Jaehyun volvió a Juyeon.</p>
<p>Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, con los ojos de Jaehyun llenos de algo a lo que Juyeon no podía definir.</p>
<p>Era el silencio más incómodo de los silencios incómodos, y Juyeon se revolvía pensando en algo que decir. Lo intentó, pero no lo logró.</p>
<p>Sus labios se separaron ligeramente y tomó un trago codicioso de aire.</p>
<p>Los labios de Jaehyun estaban apretados. “Nos vemos” dijo con rigidez y se fue despacio.</p>
<p>“Bueno, eso fue raro” dijo Juyeon, cayendo hacia atrás en su asiento.</p>
<p>Changmin tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. “Está bien, mi experiencia con los hombres es muy limitada, por lo que podría estar totalmente equivocado, pero él te miraba como si...”</p>
<p>“¿Cómo si qué?”</p>
<p>Changmin parecía un poco incómodo. “Como si él quisiera lamerte de pies a cabeza.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se quejó. “No me digas cosas como esas a mí. Apenas estoy superándolo.”</p>
<p>La mirada que Changmin le dio fue escéptica - fastidiosamente.</p>
<p>“¡Lo estoy!” dijo Juyeon. Él frunció los labios. “Además, incluso si tuvieras razón, eso no cambia nada.”</p>
<p>Miró hacia el estacionamiento donde Heejin estaba subiendo al coche de Jaehyun. “Tiene una novia” dijo rotundamente, viendo al coche arrancar. “Él no va a dejarla.”</p>
<p>Changmin pasó un brazo alrededor de él y le apretó el hombro. “Que se joda entonces. Es sólo un tipo - bueno, un tipo muy caliente, pero sólo un tipo. Mira alrededor. La mitad de la universidad te desea. Puedes tener a cualquiera de ellos.”</p>
<p>Juyeon forzó una sonrisa. “Sí. Tienes razón.” Kim estaba caminando hacia ellos. “Sé que soy irresistible y todo, pero es mejor que dejes de acariciarme antes de que tu maridito me asesine."</p>
<p>Changmin rió. “Younghoon no es mi marido.”</p>
<p>“Vamos. Él prácticamente lo es.”</p>
<p>Kim se detuvo frente a ellos y les miró con una ceja levantada.</p>
<p>Sonriendo, Changmin se inclinó aún más cerca de Juyeon y le guiñó un ojo a Kim.</p>
<p>“Él es como un hermano para mí” dijo Juyeon, por si acaso.</p>
<p>Kim miró a Changmin sin inmutarse. “Si ya has terminado de tratar de ponerme celoso, vámonos. Se supone que la nueva niñera llegará en una hora. No tenemos mucho tiempo para llegar a casa.”</p>
<p>“No es tu marido, ¿eh?” murmuró Juyeon mientras Changmin se paraba.</p>
<p>Changmin le dirigió una mirada tímida y siguió a Kim hacia su coche.</p>
<p>Juyeon los vio irse. No se tocaron - estaban en público después de todo, y las relaciones entre profesores y estudiantes estaban mal vistas después de todo - pero su lenguaje corporal los traicionaba. La forma en que se inclinaban uno hacia el otro, la manera en que Changmin le sonrió a Kim, la expresión en los ojos de Kim... Sólo un ciego no vería que ellos estaban totalmente locos el uno por el otro.</p>
<p>Apartando la mirada, Juyeon envolvió su chaqueta más apretada alrededor de sí mismo y se frotó los brazos, tratando en vano de quitarse de encima la sensación de frío.</p>
<p>Estaba helando hoy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Te ves tenso” Heejin dijo mientras se alejaban del estacionamiento.</p>
<p>Jaehyun no dijo nada, se centró en manejar.</p>
<p>Heejin se mordió el labio, estudiándolo desde el rabillo del ojo. Ella estaba preocupada. Había pensado que una vez que Juyeon dejara de venir, todo volvería a la normalidad. Y parecía como que hubiera vuelto, pero algo estaba mal; ella podía sentirlo.</p>
<p>Jaehyun había estado comportándose más o menos normal. El problema era, que ella no estaba segura de cuánto de ello, si lo era, fuera una actuación. Jaehyun podía ocultar lo que estaba pensando casi sin esfuerzo.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, él no podía ocultar la tensión en sus músculos y la forma en que sus dedos estaban apretando el volante.</p>
<p>Heejin dudó antes de preguntar casualmente, “Lo vi a Juyeon por ahí. ¿Lo saludaste?”</p>
<p>“Sí.”</p>
<p>No le gustó la respuesta, pero supuso que habría sido extraño si Jaehyun hubiera ignorado a Juyeon.</p>
<p>“¿Él te presentó a Changmin?”</p>
<p>“Sí.”</p>
<p>“Changmin es muy guapo, ¿no? Hay un rumor de que ellos están follando.” Heejin se mordió la lengua. Ella no tenía la costumbre de mentir, pero quería una emoción, quería una reacción de él. Ella quería saber.</p>
<p>Ella no obtuvo nada. Ni un solo músculo se movió en el rostro de Jaehyun. De hecho, su cara estaba extrañamente quieta.</p>
<p>“¿Por qué debería importarme?” dijo en una voz muy agradable, razonable.</p>
<p>Una ola de inquietud se apoderó de ella.</p>
<p>Ella forzó una carcajada. “Sólo decía, eso es todo. No es que me sorprendería si fuera verdad - él es un poco puta. Es un tipo fácil.”</p>
<p>“Pensé que lo considerabas tu amigo.” el tono de Jaehyun permaneció considerado, agradable y tranquilo mientras giraba el coche rápidamente. “Eso no es una cosa muy agradable de decir sobre un amigo.”</p>
<p>“Ser amistosos y ser amigos no es lo mismo.”</p>
<p>Él no dijo nada.</p>
<p>Un escalofrío la recorrió.</p>
<p>Ella estiró la mano y tomó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Jaehyun no le regresó el apretón, pero no retiró su mano, tampoco.</p>
<p>Heejin exhaló y se relajó.</p>
<p>Ellos estaban bien. Nada había cambiado. Jaehyun era tan amoroso con ella como siempre. Ella no tenía nada de lo qué preocuparse.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, sin importar lo que se dijera, una bola de preocupación estaba enterrada en su estómago, pesándole y haciéndola sentir enferma.</p>
<p>Deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás y frenarse a sí misma de acercarlos a Lee Juyeon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juyeon acababa de salir de la ducha y se puso un par de pantalones cortos cuando su abuela llamó a su puerta.</p>
<p>“¿Estás presentable, querido? Tienes una visita.”</p>
<p>Preguntándose quién podría ser, abrió la puerta.</p>
<p>Jaehyun estaba parado al lado de su abuela.</p>
<p>Juyeon parpadeó, sintiéndose perdido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jaehyun aquí?</p>
<p>“Hey” dijo, encontrándose con los ojos de Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Jaehyun tiró de su cuello y se aclaró la garganta. “Yo estaba en el vecindario” dijo, con algo de rigidez.</p>
<p>Juyeon parpadeó, desvió la mirada y asintió. “Vamos, entra.” Se corrió hacia un lado, dejando que Jaehyun entrara en la habitación.</p>
<p>Su abuela le dio una mirada inquisitiva, pero Juyeon negó con la cabeza: no, Jaehyun no era su novio.</p>
<p>“Su abrigo, jovencito” dijo su abuela.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se quitó el abrigo y se lo dio.</p>
<p>Juyeon cerró la puerta. “Lamento el desorden. Sé que lo odias.” En su defensa, era como la habitación de un estudiante universitario promedio.</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró a su alrededor. “Esperaba que fuera peor.”</p>
<p>“¿Debería sentirme ofendido?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun volvió su mirada hacia él, y de repente, Juyeon se volvió muy consciente de que sólo llevaba un par de pantalones cortos. Y él estaba mojado. Juyeon agarró una camiseta limpia y se la puso rápidamente.</p>
<p>“Yo no sabía que vivías con tu abuela.”</p>
<p>“Estoy un poco corto de dinero en este momento, por lo que vivir aquí tiene sentido. A la abuela no le importa. Creo que ella se siente sola.”</p>
<p>El silencio se sintió en la sala mientras se miraban el uno al otro.</p>
<p>Juyeon pasó de un pie al otro, frotándose el dorso del cuello. “¿Puedes sentarte?”</p>
<p>Los labios de Jaehyun temblaron. “¿Eso es una pregunta?”</p>
<p>Juyeon sonrió tímidamente. “Quizás.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo miró fijamente durante unos momentos antes de aclararse la garganta. “Yo tengo dos horas que matar hasta que tenga que recoger a Heejin. Entretenme.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se echó a reír. “¿Tú nunca trabajas?” dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá y agarrando el control remoto de la tele.</p>
<p>“A veces” dijo Jaehyun, fingiendo seriedad. “Si estoy de humor.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se encontró sonriendo mientras encendía el televisor.</p>
<p>Todavía le sorprendía un poco que Jaehyun no fuera un adicto al trabajo compulsivo y perfeccionista. Parecía del tipo, pero en realidad no lo era. Parecía que se esforzaba por la perfección sólo en su vida personal. “Creo que tengo algunas películas de acción pésimas. Son tan malas que son hilarantes. Venga, siéntate.”</p>
<p>Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que el único lugar para sentarse, aparte de la cama, era el espacio en el sofá junto a él.</p>
<p>Jaehyun vaciló antes de sentarse tan lejos de él como pudo, lo que no era muy lejos: el sofá era bastante chico.</p>
<p>Lamiendo sus labios, Juyeon miró a la TV mientras la película comenzaba.</p>
<p>“Espero no aburrirte demasiado” murmuró Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Con el ceño fruncido, Juyeon lo estudió. El rostro de Jaehyun era inexpresivo, los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor. “¿Por qué habrías de aburrirme?”</p>
<p>“Dijiste que te aburriste. Es por eso que m- nos abandonaste.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se mordió el labio. “Es diferente. Era sexo. Esto... no es sexo.” Definitivamente no lo era.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se echó a reír. “Sólo lo que todo hombre quiere oír: que aburre a alguien pero sólo en la cama.”</p>
<p>Juyeon le cogió del brazo. “Sabes que no quise decirlo con ese sentido.”</p>
<p>Sintió que los músculos bajo su mano se tensaron.</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró los dedos de Juyeon alrededor de sus bíceps antes de lentamente levantar la vista.</p>
<p>Juyeon se sonrojó y lo soltó, apretando su mano y llevándola a su regazo. “Sabes que estaba lejos de aburrirme.” Se tensó, medio esperando a que Jaehyun preguntara por qué lo había dejado, si no había estado realmente aburrido, pero Jaehyun no preguntó.</p>
<p>Juyeon exhaló.</p>
<p>Vieron la película en silencio por un rato, aunque Juyeon no habría sido capaz de decir de qué trataba la película incluso si su vida dependiera de ello. Había un montón de gritos y disparos, pero apenas lo registraba.</p>
<p>Juyeon nunca había sido tan consciente de su propio cuerpo. Él podía sentir cada respiración: la respiración de Jaehyun incluso y la suya propia, irregular y un poco demasiado alta. Podía sentir cada pulgada que separaba sus cuerpos, su piel picando y doliendo por el toque de Jaehyun.</p>
<p>En la pantalla, la gente estaba teniendo sexo, y Juyeon se removió un poco. Él no lo miró a Jaehyun, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba imaginando la repentina incomodidad en el aire. La tensión, gruesa y tirante.</p>
<p>Tiene novia, Juyeon se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra. Novia.</p>
<p>Novia. Novia.</p>
<p>Casi se estremeció cuando sintió un toque en su brazo desnudo. Los dedos de Jaehyun acariciaron el dorso de su mano, rozando la muñeca de Juyeon.</p>
<p>Juyeon volvió la cabeza y se encontró con Jaehyun viendo la película, como si no fuera consciente de lo que hacía su mano. Tal vez no lo era.</p>
<p>La escena de sexo terminó, pero los dedos de Jaehyun seguían tocando su brazo. Acariciando. Amasando suavemente.</p>
<p>Juyeon jadeaba, su mirada desenfocada, sus nervios encendiéndose, y su piel ardiendo, allí donde Jaehyun tocaba.</p>
<p>“Jae” Le espetó al fin.</p>
<p>“¿Qué?”</p>
<p>“Tu mano.”</p>
<p>Los dedos se detuvieron.</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró hacia abajo, apretó los labios en una fina línea y retiró su mano. “Lo siento” dijo, con la voz cortada. “Yo no lo hice a propósito.”</p>
<p>“No es la gran cosa” dijo Juyeon con una ligereza forzada en el tono. “Changmin y yo nos tocamos todo el tiempo.”</p>
<p>“Changmin” Jaehyun repitió. “¿Es sólo un amigo?”</p>
<p>“¿Qué?”</p>
<p>El rostro de Jaehyun era inexpresivo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en él con atención. “¿Te acuestas con él?”</p>
<p>Juyeon dio una breve carcajada. “¡No! Él es como mi hermano. Además, él está en una relación, e incluso si no lo estuviera, él no es mi tipo.”</p>
<p>¿De dónde diablos Jaehyun había sacado la idea de él y Changmin?</p>
<p>Las pestañas de Jaehyun bajaron, ocultando su expresión. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, sus ojos eran ilegibles. “¿Con cuántas personas has dormido en las últimas semanas?”</p>
<p>El aliento de Juyeon quedó atrapado en su garganta.</p>
<p>Él ladeó la cabeza. “¿Por qué te importa?”</p>
<p>Silencio.</p>
<p>Jaehyun dijo al fin, “No me gusta que la gente piense que eres fácil.”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Juyeon volvió a mirar la televisión. “No es tu asunto con cuánta gente he follado después de ti.”</p>
<p>Sabía que sonaba enojado y decepcionado, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto; nunca había sido tan bueno en ocultar sus emociones. No voy a disculparme por ser ‘fácil’.”</p>
<p>Sintió a Jaehyun mirando su perfil. “Yo no quería ofenderte.”</p>
<p>“Entonces ¿Qué carajos quisiste decir?” Juyeon lo fulminó con la mirada. “¿Qué estás incluso haciendo aquí, Jae? Y no me como esa mierda de que estabas en el vecindario. ¿Por qué estás aquí?”</p>
<p>La garganta de Jaehyun se movió. Él miró hacia otro lado, con la mandíbula apretada.</p>
<p>“No lo sé” dijo lacónicamente.</p>
<p>La cruda honestidad en su voz casi hizo saltar al corazón de Juyeon fuera de su pecho.</p>
<p>“¿No lo sabes?” Si Jaehyun no sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí – si se trataba de una visita por un impulso del momento - era algo enorme.</p>
<p>Lee Jaehyun siempre planificaba y racionalizaba sus acciones.</p>
<p>Siempre. Tanto como Juyeon supiera.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se levantó. “Fue un error. No debería haber venido aquí.”</p>
<p>Un músculo palpitaba en su mejilla. “Adiós, Juyeon.” Había inexorabilidad en su voz, y Juyeon entró en pánico y le agarró la mano.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se estremeció.</p>
<p>“No te vayas” dijo Juyeon, apretando los dedos. “Podemos ser - podemos ser amigos.”</p>
<p>Interiormente, se encogía, porque esta era una idea jodidamente terrible. Ser amigo de Jaehyun sería un infierno. Pero había una parte de él que estaba dispuesto a ser lo que sea que Jaehyun quisiera que fueran la parte estúpida y herida.</p>
<p>“Amigos” Jaehyun repitió, como si la palabra fuera desconocida para él.</p>
<p>Juyeon asintió, sosteniendo su mirada. “Sí. Simplemente pasar el rato, ¿sabes?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo miró fijamente.</p>
<p>Juyeon podía literalmente sentir el conflicto dentro de Jaehyun: su agarre en la mano de Juyeon seguía aflojando y apretando.</p>
<p>Recordando que a la gente parecía gustarle su sonrisa, Juyeon sonrió y dijo en voz baja, “¿Amigos?”</p>
<p>“Amigos” dijo Jaehyun.</p>
<p>“Está bien” dijo Juyeon, inseguro de si estaba eufórico o decepcionado. “Amigos, entonces.”</p>
<p>Asintiendo, Jaehyun se sentó de nuevo, pero más cerca de Juyeon esta vez. Liberó su mano de los dedos de Juyeon y estiró el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, detrás de Juyeon. Él estaba cálido, y grande, y confortable - y tan cerca que Juyeon podía oler su loción de afeitar. Sentir su calor.</p>
<p>Juyeon tomó una inhalación temblorosa. Dios, él lo deseaba.</p>
<p>Quería poner su cabeza en el hombro de Jaehyun. Quería envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Quería sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y montarlo. Y todo eso pasaba a mil millas por hora en su cabeza, haciéndolo enloquecer por la necesidad.</p>
<p>¿Amigos? A este ritmo, él se volvería loco para el final de la semana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para el final de la semana, Juyeon había desarrollado un caso de bolas azules.</p>
<p>Para el final de la semana siguiente a esa, él también estaba molesto como el infierno y estúpida y ridículamente herido.</p>
<p>Jaehyun era ‘amigo’ un muy atento. Iba a casa de Juyeon cada día, generalmente justo después de que Juyeon volviera de la escuela. De alguna manera él sabía los horarios de Juyeon, pero eso no le sorprendió exactamente: la memoria de Jaehyun era monstruosamente buena y registraba todo.</p>
<p>Bueno, todo excepto el hecho de que su ‘amistad’ era tan bizarra como el infierno. Él tocaba a Juyeon todo el maldito tiempo. Un toque en el cuello o en el hombro, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, una nariz acariciando el lado de su cara. Por no hablar de las miradas intensas. A Juyeon lo volvía loco.</p>
<p>La peor parte era, que Juyeon estaba bastante seguro de que Jaehyun ni siquiera notaba lo raro que se estaba comportando.</p>
<p>Pero otras personas lo hacían.</p>
<p>Changmin los miraba con curiosidad, y no era de extrañarse.</p>
<p>Juyeon tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de ignorar la mano de Jaehyun en su cuello.</p>
<p>“Seguro” Jaehyun dijo a Changmin. “Si quieres asegurarte de que la niñera de tus hermanas realmente habla con fluidez italiano y chino, mándala a mi oficina.”</p>
<p>Changmin se quedó mirando la mano de Jaehyun en el cuello de Juyeon. “No es que me importe” dijo lentamente, forzando sus ojos lejos y dándole una mirada de ‘quécarajos’ - a Juyeon, quien le devolvió una mirada impotente como respuesta. “Pero mi pareja encuentra sus referencias un poco sospechosas.” Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo torcidamente. “Personalmente, creo que está siendo paranoico, pero no hemos tenido mucha suerte con las niñeras de las gemelas, por lo que él es un poco sobreprotector.”</p>
<p>“Envíamela” dijo Jaehyun, la punta de sus dedos acariciando un lado del cuello del Juyeon.</p>
<p>Juyeon esperaba que sus temblores no fueran evidentes. “Sí, hazlo” dijo a Changmin con una risa un poco forzada. “Tal vez eso haga que este tipo permanezca en su oficina por unas pocas horas.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo miró, con un toque de diversión en sus ojos. “Mi negocio puede funcionar sin problemas sin mi supervisión a tiempo completo. Si el gerente necesita estar presente en todo momento, eso significa que él no contrató a la gente adecuada en primer lugar y no creó sistemas eficientes para que ellos sigan. Yo lo hice.”</p>
<p>“Presumir de sí mismo no es atractivo” Juyeon dijo, sonriéndole.</p>
<p>Aunque ¿a quién quería engañar? La autoconfianza de Jaehyun era algo caliente.</p>
<p>El celular de Jaehyun sonó. Él contestó el teléfono con la mano libre, la otra todavía envuelta alrededor del cuello de Juyeon.</p>
<p>Juyeon apretó los dientes. Esto se estaba tornando ridículo.</p>
<p>“No puedo oírte.” Jaehyun soltó el cuello de Juyeon e hizo su camino hacia un aula vacía cercana, donde no estaba tan ruidoso.</p>
<p>“¿Qué demonios?” Changmin dijo tan pronto como Jaehyun estuvo fuera del alcance auditivo.</p>
<p>“Dímelo a mí.” Juyeon suspiró. “Él me está volviendo loco con esto. Dice que somos amigos y luego me toquetea todo el tiempo.”</p>
<p>“¿Lo conversaste con él?”</p>
<p>Evitando su mirada, Juyeon se pasó una mano por el pelo. “Yo…”</p>
<p>“Tienes miedo” dijo Changmin, con una nota de sorpresa en su voz.</p>
<p>“No lo hago” Juyeon se quejó. Sí, tenía miedo, y lo odiaba. Él tenía miedo de enloquecer a Jaehyun si él lo confrontaba. Él tenía miedo de que Jaehyun dejara de venir, de que dejara de tocarlo. Sin importar lo frustrante que era todo el asunto del toqueteo, en el fondo, él ya era un poco adicto a ello. O más que un poco.</p>
<p>Maldición.</p>
<p>Atrapó a Changmin mirándolo curiosamente. “¿Qué?”</p>
<p>“Nada. Sólo...” Changmin estaba mirándolo, pensativo. “Has cambiado - no me refiero en un mal sentido, sin embargo. Tú solo solías actuar todo engreído y con exceso de confianza. Lo estás pasando mal, ¿eh? Eres casi tímido a su alrededor ahora.”</p>
<p>“¡No lo soy!” Juyeon protestó. No era tímido. Él nunca fue tímido. “Sólo...”</p>
<p>La cara de Changmin era sombría. “Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Él tiene una novia. Él podría estar un poco confundido en este momento, pero él tiene novia. No dejes que te maneje tu polla.”</p>
<p>Juyeon tragó. “Lo sé. No lo haré.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun caminó de nuevo hacia ellos, deslizando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo. “Heejin me dijo que no la espere.” Miró hacia Juyeon. ¿Necesitas un aventón?</p>
<p>Juyeon pensó en la advertencia de Changmin.</p>
<p>Luego pensó en pasar la velada con Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Y dijo, “Síp.”</p>
<p>Ignoró la mirada de desaprobación, preocupada, en el rostro de Changmin. A la mierda, tal vez era patético y estúpido, tal vez no iba a terminar bien, pero no podía negarse a sí mismo esto.</p>
<p>Deslizándose dentro de su chaqueta, Juyeon siguió a Jaehyun fuera.</p>
<p>Hacía mucho frío, pero él no lo sentía.</p>
<p>Jaehyun le devolvió la mirada.</p>
<p>“¿Qué?” dijo Juyeon con una sonrisa, sintiendo los copos de nieve derritiéndose en su piel sonrojada.</p>
<p>“Nada” dijo Jaehyun, arrastrando sus ojos lejos y abriendo la puerta de su auto con el mando a distancia. “Entra.”</p>
<p>Juyeon se subió al asiento del pasajero y se rió entre dientes, recordando la última vez que había estado en este asiento. “¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me alcanzaste a mi casa? Fuiste muy irritante.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun resopló, arrancando el auto. “Tú fuiste muy irritante. Y hablabas demasiado. Y...” Se calló, y Juyeon se removió, de repente recordando que fue también la noche en que Jaehyun lo había besado por primera vez. La noche en que había empezado todo.</p>
<p>El silencio se extendió, volviéndose más incómodo a cada minuto.</p>
<p>Cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, el teléfono de Jaehyun volvió a sonar. Gracias mierda.</p>
<p>“¿Podrías poner el teléfono en altavoz?” Jaehyun dijo, con los ojos en la carretera mientras maniobraba el coche a través del intenso tráfico.</p>
<p>“Seguro.” Juyeon sacó el teléfono del abrigo de Jaehyun y lo puso en altavoz. Esperaba que no fuera Heejin. Lo último que quería escuchar era a Jaehyun y a ella todo acaramelados.</p>
<p>“Habla Lee” dijo Jaehyun.</p>
<p>“Lee” una profunda voz masculina repitió, claramente burlándose de él.</p>
<p>Jaehyun sonrió. “¿Cómo está el bueno y viejo Londres?”</p>
<p>“Probablemente siga allí” el interlocutor respondió. “Pero yo no estoy allí, de hecho.”</p>
<p>“¿Ya llegaste?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh. En mi antiguo lugar. Ven y trae algunas cervezas.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró a Juyeon. “¿Ahora? ¿No tienes el jet lag?”</p>
<p>“Lo hago, y precisamente es por eso por lo que no voy a ser capaz de dormir hasta que esté hecho polvo.”</p>
<p>“Hecho polvo” Jaehyun repitió, resoplando. “No olvides calentar una olla de té para mí, compañero.”</p>
<p>La persona que llamó se rió. “Yo no lo haré. ¿Así que vas a venir?”</p>
<p>Juyeon frunció los labios, tratando de reprimir su decepción.</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo miró. “Estoy fuera con un amigo, de hecho.”</p>
<p>Hubo un breve silencio en la línea. Por alguna razón, Juyeon tuvo la impresión de que la persona que llamó estaba sorprendida.</p>
<p>“Bueno, tráelo entonces.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo miró con la pregunta en sus ojos.</p>
<p>Juyeon se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>“Estaremos allí en media hora” dijo Jaehyun.</p>
<p>“¿Quién era?” preguntó Juyeon cuando terminó la llamada.</p>
<p>“Mi primo, Sangyeon. Te caerá bien.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El primo de Jaehyun se parecía mucho a Jaehyun.</p><p>Ese fue el primer pensamiento que Juyeon tuvo mientras miraba a los hombres abrazarse y golpearse uno al otro en la espalda.</p><p>Eran monstruosamente parecidos: la misma altura, el mismo pelo oscuro y los mismos ojos color miel. Lee Sangyeon era un poco más corpulento que Jaehyun y sus rasgos faciales eran ligeramente diferentes - Jaehyun era ligeramente más anguloso - pero podrían ser fácilmente confundidos uno con otro, si uno no miraba con suficiente atención.</p><p>Sangyeon lo atrapó mirando y sonriendo. “No, no somos gemelos. Él es tres años más joven.” Él lo estrechó la mano de Juyeon. “Lee Sangyeon.”</p><p>Jaehyun puso una mano en el hombro de Juyeon. “Este es Juyeon.”</p><p>“Puedo presentarme a mí mismo, sabes” dijo Juyeon, empujándolo. Él se volvió hacia Sangyeon y sonrió torcidamente. “Lee Juyeon.”</p><p>“Tienes una sonrisa inusualmente hermosa” dijo Sangyeon.</p><p>Juyeon ocultó su sorpresa mientras tomaba su chaqueta. El tipo definitivamente no estaba coqueteando con él ni nada, pero eso no era exactamente algo que un tipo heterosexual diría. “Espera, ¿era Sangyeon el primo gay que Jaehyun había mencionado hace un tiempo?”</p><p>“Gracias” dijo Juyeon con una pequeña risita. “La tuya es bastante agradable, también.”</p><p>Una hora más tarde, cuando terminaron el paquete de seis cervezas que habían traído, Juyeon llegó a la conclusión de que Jaehyun tenía razón: a él le agradaba Sangyeon. Mucho. Él era un gran tipo - calmado y bastante tranquilo. Tenía una tranquila fuerza en su interior que instintivamente hizo a Juyeon confiar en él.</p><p>Al parecer, Sangyeon era médico.</p><p>“Te encaja” dijo Juyeon, recostándose contra el sofá. “Odio a los hospitales y a los médicos sin ofender - pero no me importaría tenerte a ti como mi doctor. Pareces un buen doctor.” Él movió las cejas y le dio un vistazo exagerado. “Y bueno, eres caliente. Apuesto a que te ves super sexy en ropa de médico. ¿Alguna persona te llama Dr. McDreamy?”</p><p>Sangyeon se rió, y Jaehyun dejó caer su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Juyeon.</p><p>Juyeon le disparó una mirada de reojo.</p><p>Jaehyun había estado muy tranquilo, mayormente escuchando y viéndolos a ellos charlar. Como siempre, parecía tranquilo y sereno, pero... había una diferencia entre su calma y la de Sangyeon. No era obvia, pero estaba allí, y Juyeon no pudo dejar de notar la diferencia. La calma de Sangyeon parecía sin esfuerzo; en comparación, la tranquilidad de Jaehyun se sentía poco natural. Engañosa.</p><p>No era la primera vez que Juyeon se había dado cuenta de eso, pero nunca había sido más evidente que ahora. Los dos hombres se veían tan parecidos, pero se sentían como completamente opuestos: uno era como una roca y el otro era como un volcán dormido.</p><p>Juyeon se estremeció preguntándose qué pasaría si se despertara. Nunca había visto a Jaehyun verdaderamente enojado o emocional. Seguro, él lo había visto un tanto irritado y molesto, él lo había visto reír y sonreír, pero todas esas emociones eran lo suficientemente leves y controladas. Podía sentir que Jaehyun constantemente se frenaba, manteniendo un estricto control sobre sus emociones.</p><p>Juyeon quería saber por qué. Quería saber que hizo a este hombre contenerse.</p><p>El teléfono celular de Jaehyun sonó de nuevo.</p><p>“Lee.”</p><p>La persona que llamaba empezó a gritar, y Juyeon vio a Jaehyun fruncir el ceño.</p><p>“Por favor cálmese, Sr. Kabenov.”</p><p>Quien llamaba solo gritaba más fuerte.</p><p>“Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, господин Кабенов,” Jaehyun dijo en lo que sonaba como ruso. “Давайте поговорим спокойно, как взрослые люди”</p><p>Cepillando el cuello de Juyeon con los dedos, Jaehyun se levantó y se fue de la habitación. “Sr. Kabenov, le aseguro que Kyungwoo es un profesional.”</p><p>A solas con el primo de Jaehyun, Juyeon dudó, pero él sabía reconocer una oportunidad de oro cuando la veía.</p><p>“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?” le dijo.</p><p>Sangyeon inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad.</p><p>“¿Qué ha hecho a Jaehyun estar tan...” Juyeon hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo expresarlo “emocionalmente reprimido?”</p><p>Sangyeon suspiró, sus cejas juntándose. Lo miró vacilante por un momento antes de decir en voz baja, “Sus padres lo arruinaron. Larga historia, resumida, su padre es un tramposo crónico. Él engaña a su esposa con hombres, y luego miente diciendo que fue la última vez, mi tía se pone histérica, pelean durante días, pero eventualmente ella lo perdona - hasta la próxima vez. Y ha estado sucediendo desde hace décadas.”</p><p>Juyeon frunció el ceño. “¿Siguen estando juntos?”</p><p>“Sí.” Sangyeon hizo una mueca. “Ella debería haberlo echado hace años, pero no puede hacerlo. Mi tía es un desastre total, para ser honesto. La última vez que la visité, ella estaba completamente borracha, la casa se veía como si cerdos vivieran en ella, y mi tío no estaba por ningún lado. Pero siguen juntos.”</p><p>“¿Y Jaehyun...?”</p><p>“Convencí a mis padres para que nos lo lleváramos cuando tenía catorce años, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Él no era más que un niño. Los niños son impresionables.”</p><p>Las cejas de Juyeon estaban fruncidas. Eso explicaba por qué Jaehyun odiaba el desorden y el caos, pero no explicaba por qué él reprimía sus emociones de esa manera las reprimía hasta el punto en que ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de ellas.</p><p>Cuando dijo eso en voz alta, Sangyeon frunció el ceño. “No estoy seguro. Él no habla realmente sobre ello, pero mi suposición es que se debe a su madre. Él la desprecia, tal vez incluso más que a su padre.”</p><p>“¿Porque ella lo descuidó?”</p><p>Sangyeon apretó los labios. “Porque ella ama a su marido demasiado. Sus emociones básicamente la convirtieron de una confiada mujer joven, a un pegajoso felpudo, borracho, obsesionado con un pendejo.” Sangyeon negó con la cabeza. “Yo una vez la vi llorando en el hombro de mi madre, diciéndole que amaba a su marido más que a nada, que ella le perdonaría cualquier cosa, que ella no podría vivir sin él - porque lo amaba tanto. Yo apenas la reconocí, se veía tan patética.” Sangyeon desvió la mirada. “Jaehyun debe haber oído cosas así mil veces cuando era un niño. Yo no lo culpo porque le desagraden las emociones fuertes.”</p><p>Juyeon asintió lentamente y se mordió el labio, pensando en lo que había aprendido.</p><p>“Así que, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre tú y mi primo?”</p><p>Juyeon se congeló y miró a Sangyeon. El chico lo estaba estudiando con calma, ojos miel agudos y evaluadores.</p><p>“No sé a qué te refieres” Juyeon intentó.</p><p>Sangyeon apenas le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, viéndose tan parecido a Jaehyun en ese momento que Juyeon se sintió extraño.</p><p>“No está pasando nada. Tiene novia, ¿recuerdas?” Nop, Juyeon no sonaba amargado en absoluto.</p><p>“Yo sé que él tiene una novia” dijo Sangyeon. “Y hasta hoy, pensaba que Jaehyun era heterosexual. Pero desde que entraste a mi casa, mi primo ha estado sobre ti. Él ha estado actuando como si tú fueras su novia.”</p><p>Juyeon rió incómodo, su cara ardiendo. “No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no creo que él incluso se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo.”</p><p>“Jaehyun está lejos de ser poco observador” dijo Sangyeon.</p><p>“Lo sé” Juyeon dijo, acariciándose la frente y pasándose la mano por el pelo. “Pero creo que es bueno ignorando las cosas que no quiere ver.”</p><p>Juyeon pensó que por un instante una sombra de tristeza cruzó por las facciones de Sangyeon.</p><p>“Tienes razón” murmuró Sangyeon. “La gente puede ser sorprendentemente buena en ignorar las cosas que no quiere ver o saber sobre ellas.” Echó un vistazo a la puerta antes de mirar a Juyeon.</p><p>Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, y Juyeon estaba recordando lo apuesto que era este hombre. “Vamos a hacer algo que él definitivamente verá.”</p><p>“¿Qué?”</p><p>Echando un vistazo hacia la puerta de nuevo, Sangyeon se puso de pie y tomó el asiento que Jaehyun desocupó. Puso sus dedos en la barbilla de Juyeon y la empujó hacia arriba.</p><p>Juyeon se rió un poco. “Uh, no estás interesado en mí, ¿verdad?”</p><p>Algo brilló en los ojos de Sangyeon. Antes de que pudiera responder, se hoyó el sonido de pasos acercándose, y Sangyeon se inclinó para besar a Juyeon.</p><p>Sus labios eran suaves, y el beso fue bastante agradable. A Juyeon le gustó - Sangyeon sabía cómo besar, él era un hombre extremadamente atractivo, y a Juyeon le agradaba - pero faltaba algo. No había chispa, no había una necesidad feroz, ni había hambre. Juyeon no se sintió completamente caliente y hormigueando, y no quería devorárselo a él -</p><p>Juyeon gritó cuando fue arrancado del sofá por un aparentemente muy enojado Jaehyun. En realidad se veía cabreado: su mandíbula estaba trabajando, sus ojos ardían con ira y la rabia salía de él en oleadas.</p><p>“¿Qué carajo?” Jaehyun gruñó, mirando entre ellos, su agarre en el brazo de Juyeon doloroso.</p><p>Juyeon se quedó atónito. Incluso Sangyeon parecía desconcertado por la fuerza de la reacción de su primo.</p><p>Sangyeon fue el primero en recuperarse de su sorpresa. “¿Cuál es el problema? dijo con calma. Soy gay. Juyeon es bi. Los dos somos adultos y los dos estamos solteros.”</p><p>Eso hizo a Jaehyun pausarse. Pero no por mucho.</p><p>“Él tiene veinte” le espetó. “Él es diez años más joven que tú. Es demasiado joven para ti.”</p><p>Las cejas de Sangyeon se arrastraron hacia arriba, y Juyeon le dedicó a Jaehyun una mirada incrédula, también. Jaehyun era siete años mayor que él y que Heejin, pero al parecer una diferencia de edad de diez años era impensable.</p><p>“Mira, cálmate –“</p><p>“Estoy tranquilo” dijo Jaehyun, sonando cualquier cosa menos tranquilo.</p><p>Juyeon estaba todavía tan aturdido que ni siquiera protestó, dejando que Jaehyun prácticamente lo arrastrara fuera de la casa. Apenas había logrado agarrar la chaqueta y saludar a Sangyeon, quien estaba viéndolos irse con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.</p><p>El viaje hasta la casa de Juyeon fue silencioso y tenso. Jaehyun ignorando a Juyeon, con los ojos fijos al frente.</p><p>Juyeon no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Era la primera vez que había visto a Jaehyun perder su autocontrol. Siempre había tenido la corazonada de que el comportamiento carente de emociones, imperturbable de Jaehyun era sólo una fachada, pero verlo de verdad era un asunto completamente diferente.</p><p>Una parte de él se sentía ridículamente mareado porque Jaehyun había perdido su autocontrol debido a él. Tenía que significar algo, ¿no?</p><p>¿Cierto? Pero por otro lado, sabía que Jaehyun no estaría feliz en absoluto por su falta de autocontrol.</p><p>Tuvo pruebas de estar en lo cierto, ya que Jaehyun parecía más tenso y más tenso con cada minuto que pasaba.</p><p>Jaehyun rompió el silencio sólo cuando llegaron a la casa de Juyeon.</p><p>“¿Lo quieres?” preguntó, apagando el motor. Su rostro era inescrutable nuevamente, pero su voz era fuerte y dura.</p><p>Juyeon vaciló, inseguro de cómo manejar esto.</p><p>Sangyeon era el amigo más cercano y primo de Jaehyun. No quería hacer nada que pudiera dañar su amistad, pero... él tenía su egoísmo, maldita sea. Él lo quería. Él quería poner a Jaehyun celoso - malamente.</p><p>Él quería hacer a Jaehyun sentir lo que él sentía cada vez que veía a Jaehyun con Heejin. Él quería hacerlo enloquecer de celos.</p><p>“Él es muy caliente” dijo Juyeon. “Él es exactamente mi tipo.” Lo siento, Sangyeon, se disculpó internamente y miró a Jaehyun a los ojos.</p><p>“Entonces sí, lo quiero-“</p><p>Jaehyun se lanzó hacia delante y golpeó sus labios juntos, cerrando su mano en el pelo de Juyeon. Juyeon jadeó y trató de devolverle el beso, pero Jaehyun no se lo permitió. El beso fue duro y cruel, una marca brutal. Era un beso creado para castigar, pero lo único que hizo fue provocar una necesidad desesperada y hambre. Gimiendo, Juyeon abrió los labios más, deseándolo más profundo, más - Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo-</p><p>Jaehyun arrancó sus labios lejos, respirando con dificultad. “No puedo hacer esto” dijo, como para sí mismo, mirándolo con avidez, la mano todavía en el pelo de Juyeon. Él comenzó a inclinarse de nuevo, pero se detuvo, juró por lo bajo y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, con los ojos fijos al frente y cada músculo de su cuerpo tan tenso que parecía que podría romperse.</p><p>Inhalando temblorosamente, Juyeon se le acercó. “Jae-“</p><p>“No” Jaehyun espetó. “No me toques. Por favor.” Se frotó la cara.</p><p>“Por favor bájate.”</p><p>Juyeon se le quedó mirando y luego salió del coche, todavía temblando débilmente.</p><p>Vio cómo el coche aceleró fuera de la calzada y metiéndose en la calle, los neumáticos chillando.</p><p>Y todo quedó en silencio.</p><p>Él estaba solo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Jaehyun llegó a casa, Heejin lo recibió con una sonrisa y un beso en su mejilla.</p>
<p>Él se estremeció, pero ella no se dio cuenta.</p>
<p>“Llegas tarde” dijo ella. “Pensé que estarías en casa antes que yo.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al perchero. Se deslizó al suelo. Él se detuvo junto al sofá, pero no se sentó y en cambio caminó hasta la ventana.</p>
<p>Estaba oscuro afuera. Estaba nevando de nuevo, copos blandos y suaves revoloteando hacia el suelo en una hermosa cascada de resplandeciente blanco.</p>
<p>“¿Jaehyun?” Heejin dijo vacilante.</p>
<p>Él la oyó recoger su abrigo.</p>
<p>“¿Pasa algo malo?” Preguntó.</p>
<p>Él cerró los ojos por un momento, de espaldas a ella. Sí, había algo malo. Él.</p>
<p>“¿Dónde estabas?”</p>
<p>“En la casa de Sangyeon” Su mano agarró el alféizar de la ventana, y él tuvo que tomar algunas respiraciones profundas para controlar la oleada de rabia. Esto era ridículo. Sangyeon era como un hermano para él. Habían crecido juntos. Él no debería sentirse con ganas asesinarlo a causa de un beso.</p>
<p>“¿Él ya llegó?”</p>
<p>“Sí” dijo.</p>
<p>“Está bien, ¿qué está mal?”</p>
<p>La nieve estaba más pesada y el viento estaba levantándola.</p>
<p>“¿Jaehyun?”</p>
<p>“Yo no te dije algo” dijo con voz apagada. “He estado pasando el rato con Juyeon.”</p>
<p>La respiración de ella se le enganchó en la garganta.</p>
<p>Hubo un largo silencio. El único sonido que podía escucharse era el débil aullido del viento en el exterior.</p>
<p>“Está bien” Heejin dijo, con la voz temblando un poco. ¿Tú- Tú te acostaste con él?”</p>
<p>El agarre de Jaehyun en el alféizar de la ventana se volvió más apretado. “No.”</p>
<p>Otro largo silencio.</p>
<p>“¿Tú querías?”</p>
<p>Una rama pelada golpeó contra la ventana.</p>
<p>El silencio se prolongó.</p>
<p>Su dura, amarga carcajada cortó a través de la habitación. “Tú ni siquiera puedes negarlo. ¡Mírame, maldita sea!”</p>
<p>Jaehyun se dio la vuelta.</p>
<p>Ella se paró en medio de la sala, con la cara enrojecida y los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Una temblorosa horrible sonrisa torcía sus labios. “¿Es así? ¿Vas a dejarme por él?”</p>
<p>Las cejas de Jaehyun fruncidas. “¿Por qué estás incluso preguntándome eso? Tú no deberías darme una elección. No puedes estar bien con esto.”</p>
<p>Heejin se rió de nuevo, el sonido discordante y abrasivo. “Oh, definitivamente no estoy bien con esto. Pero - pero tú eres mío, no suyo. ¡No se suponía que fuera de esta manera! ¡No puedo simplemente entregarte a él! ¡No lo haré!” Ella se acercó, agarró su mano y la apretó. “Tú no me engañaste. No me importa si lo deseas. Tú no engañas. Podemos - podemos superarlo - Te voy a dar otra oportunidad y nosotros –“</p>
<p>“Basta” dijo Jaehyun, bilis subiéndole a la garganta. Ella se veía casi histérica. Parecía como...</p>
<p>Él puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la sacudió ligeramente. “¿No tienes ningún respeto por ti misma? Te mereces algo mejor. Yo soy el cabrón aquí. Tú no me tienes que dar una segunda oportunidad. No va a cambiar nada.”</p>
<p>Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente. “Pero tú no me engañaste” susurró.</p>
<p>Jaehyun la miró a los ojos. “Le di un beso.”</p>
<p>Ella abrió la boca y la cerró antes de abrirla de nuevo. “No me importa. No tuviste sexo con él. No fuiste infiel.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun vaciló. No quería hacerle daño, pero ella se aferraba a cualquier cosa. “Tal vez no físicamente” dijo, forzando las palabras. “Pero lo hice cada vez que lo miraba. Cada vez que no podía apartar la vista de él.”</p>
<p>Heejin tragó.</p>
<p>Él le tocó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. “Mereces algo mejor. Te mereces a un hombre que entre a la habitación en que estés y no vea a nadie más que a ti. No puedo ser ese hombre, pero está allá afuera. Lo encontrarás. Sé que lo harás.”</p>
<p>Ella lo miró por un largo momento antes de que esquivara sus ojos y ceño. “Oh, cállate. ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto todo el tiempo? ¿Incluso cuando me estás dejando? ¡Si me estás botando, por lo menos ten la decencia de dejarme que te odie! Mi próximo novio probablemente tendrá al menos cinco defectos horribles en comparación contigo.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun le dio un beso en la frente. “Tal vez sea una cosa buena. Y yo no soy perfecto. Estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto, de hecho.”</p>
<p>Heejin resopló. “¿Tú? Por favor. Eres la definición de perfección.”</p>
<p>Una sonrisa torcida curvó sus labios. “Si piensas eso, amabas a un hombre que no existe.”</p>
<p>Ella lo miró solemnemente antes de asentir. “Tal vez. Tal vez yo nunca te conocí.” Ella rió sin humor. “Tal vez si yo te hubiera conocido mejor, podría haber evitado que te enamoraras de él.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun tomó una inspiración. “Yo no he dicho que lo ame” dijo lacónicamente, dándose la vuelta.</p>
<p>“¿Qué?”</p>
<p>“Yo no lo amo” le espetó. “No es amor.”</p>
<p>“¿Entonces qué es?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró por la ventana, observando la nieve caer. Pensó en los copos de nieve derritiéndose en la piel acalorada de Juyeon hace unas horas. Pensó en cómo se veía y cómo él no podía apartar la mirada.</p>
<p>“Obsesión” Susurró, apenas audible.</p>
<p>Unas horas más tarde, mientras ayudaba a Heejin a sacar sus cosas, miraba la cara de Heejin y trataba de sentir el amor tranquilo que solía sentir por ella. Pero no había nada - todo aniquilado por esta cosa comiéndoselo desde su interior.</p>
<p>Un taxi frenó y se detuvo frente a ellos. Heejin se lo quedó viendo. “Envía el resto de mis cosas a la casa de mis padres.” Sus ojos brillaban mientras ella lo miraba, pero le dio una sonrisa confiada. “Yo todavía espero recibir el vestido rojo para mi cumpleaños, ¿lo entiendes?”</p>
<p>“Lo hago,” él dijo, y la observó caminar hacia el taxi.</p>
<p>Mientras que el taxi se alejaba, Jaehyun puso las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se quedó quieto, dejando que los fríos copos de nieve aterrizaran en su cara y se derritieran. Había una leve sensación de pesar en la boca de su estómago, pero Jaehyun sabía que había hecho lo correcto.</p>
<p>Heejin se merecía algo mejor. Y quedarse juntos no era una opción.</p>
<p>Porque era obvio ahora, que él no era confiable.</p>
<p>Jaehyun apretó la mandíbula, recordando lo cerca que había estado de tomar a Juyeon allí mismo, en el coche. Era un maldito milagro que hubiera logrado apartarse a sí mismo y alejarse.</p>
<p>Mirando hacia atrás, había sido tonto pensar que podría ser amigo de Juyeon. Un hombre no se siente frustrado e inquieto si no ve a su amigo por unas pocas semanas, pero en ese momento, Jaehyun no podía poner un nombre a la extraña inquietud bajo su piel - o no quería.</p>
<p>Entonces vio a Juyeon en la escuela de Heejin.</p>
<p>Entonces él tenía que volverlo a ver.</p>
<p>Las últimas semanas habían sido un desastre. Se había dicho a sí mismo que podría mantenerse alejado de Juyeon, pero terminó buscándolo utilizando algunas excusas verdaderamente ridículas. Él se había dicho a sí mismo que no tocaría a Juyeon ahora que eran sólo amigos, pero se encontró a sí mismo acariciándolo en múltiples ocasiones - tocando, acariciando su piel, poniendo un brazo posesivo a su alrededor, tirando de él más cerca. Era como si no pudiera controlar a su cuerpo en absoluto.</p>
<p>Y él no podía controlar su mente, tampoco. Cuando veían películas juntos, él pasaba la mitad del tiempo imaginándose empujar a Juyeon plano sobre su espalda, trepando sobre él y excitándose con él hasta que su polla estuviera dolorida y Juyeon sonrojado y cubierto con su semen.</p>
<p>Jaehyun suspiró, sintiendo a su polla contraerse sólo de pensar en ello. Nunca se sintió tan fuera de control antes. Nunca. Era más que un poco inquietante. Y no era normal que una sonrisa del chico pudiera hacer que su boca se le secara, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran y su polla se endureciera, como si él fuera un adolescente de nuevo. Odiaba su absoluta falta de autocontrol en torno a Juyeon.</p>
<p>Esta... obsesión se le estaba yendo de las manos. Nada bueno podía salir de la misma. Esto ya lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no era: un posesivo, irrazonable hombre celoso. No tenía derecho a sentirse celoso. No era su asunto si Juyeon quería a Sangyeon y lo besaba. Y sin embargo, su sangre estaba hirviendo de celos, rabia y miedo a la vez, asándolo desde su interior hacia fuera. Por supuesto que Juyeon se sentía atraído por Sangyeon.</p>
<p>Su primo era básicamente una versión mejorada de él mismo. Sangyeon era todo lo que Jaehyun se esforzaba por ser: calmado, controlado y confiable. Sangyeon tenía su vida resuelta. Sangyeon nunca perdió la compostura. Sangyeon no dejó que sus instintos primitivos se hicieran cargo.</p>
<p>Su teléfono celular sonó.</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo sacó de su bolsillo. Su rostro se endureció cuando vio el identificador de llamadas. Pero respondió. “¿Qué quieres?”</p>
<p>“Y aquí estaba yo esperando que te hubieras calmado.” dijo Sangyeon.</p>
<p>“Estoy perfectamente en calma.”</p>
<p>Sangyeon dejó escapar una risita incrédula. “Vente de nuevo, entonces. Creo que necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Sangyeon abrió la puerta, no hubo abrazos y sonrisas en esta ocasión.</p>
<p>Jaehyun miraba al rostro de su primo y no podía invocar siquiera un atisbo de afecto hacia él. Todo lo que podía ver era al hombre que había tenido su lengua en la boca de Juyeon.</p>
<p>Sí, lo quiero. Recordando las palabras de Juyeon, sintió sus manos apretarse en puños a sus costados, su respiración irregular y ruidosa incluso para sus propios oídos. La ira burbujeaba en sus entrañas, mezclada con una dosis de miedo y resentimiento. Él amaba a su primo. No debería estar sintiendo esto. Él no debería sentir la casi irresistible necesidad de empujar a Sangyeon contra la pared y golpearlo duro, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que su cara fuera un caos sangriento.</p>
<p>Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Sangyeon retrocedió un paso y lo miró con recelo. “Vamos pasa.”</p>
<p>La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa, la chimenea como la única fuente de luz en la sala de estar.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó en una de las sillas antes de hundirse en el sillón junto a la chimenea.</p>
<p>Sangyeon mirándolo, caminó hacia el mini-bar y agarró unas cuantas cervezas.</p>
<p>“Entonces” Sangyeon dijo, lanzándole una lata. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió su cerveza. “Acerca del niño bonito que trajiste aquí.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun se puso rígido, pero no dijo nada. No confiaba en sí mismo para no decir algo que lamentaría más tarde.</p>
<p>“Relájate” Sangyeon dijo, mirándolo. “Yo no quiero a tu Juyeon.” Él se rió en voz baja. “Bueno, si aterrizara en mi regazo, desnudo, no voy a decir que no - él es ridículamente atractivo, y yo no estoy muerto. Pero yo no lo quiero.”</p>
<p>Parte de la tensión se drenó del cuerpo de Jaehyun. “Entonces, ¿por qué lo tocaste?”</p>
<p>Sangyeon tomó un sorbo de cerveza. “Yo estaba curioso por cómo reaccionarías. Tú estabas acariciándolo todo el tiempo, así que pensé que te molestaría si lo tocaba. Pero tu reacción superó todas mis expectativas.”</p>
<p>“Si me quieres estudiar como a una rata de laboratorio, mantén a Juyeon fuera de esto, y mantén tu lengua fuera de su boca, carajo.”</p>
<p>Sangyeon lo miró con solemnidad. “Pensaba que tenías novia.” Jaehyun miró abajo a su cerveza, viendo el reflejo de la luz del fuego en la lata. “Lo hacía. Ya no más.”</p>
<p>Silencio.</p>
<p>“Es un poco extraño” dijo Sangyeon, su tono cuidadoso. “Tú relación parecía estar bien hace sólo algunos meses. Pensé que no te interesaban los tipos en absoluto.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun abrió la cerveza y tomó un gran trago. “No lo hacían. Hasta que Heejin invitó a Juyeon para un trío.” Jaehyun miró a la chimenea, viendo las llamas amarillas bailar en un patrón ardiente. Ahora se sentía como si todo hubiera sucedido en otra vida, no hace dos meses. “Él me irritaba.” Se rió sin humor. “No estoy seguro de cómo pasé de estar irritado a querer tener mi polla dentro de él.”</p>
<p>Miró a Sangyeon, calibrando su reacción.</p>
<p>La expresión de su primo estaba en calma y sin sorprenderse. Esa era la cosa sobre Sangyeon: él siempre estaba compuesto y con la cabeza fría. A veces Jaehyun lo envidiaba, porque a menudo se sentía como una bomba de tiempo programada para explotar.</p>
<p>“Por la forma en que lo mirabas hoy, no se trata sólo de sexo, ¿verdad?” Sangyeon murmuró, bebiendo de su cerveza.</p>
<p>“Yo no lo amo” Jaehyun dijo lacónicamente.</p>
<p>“Yo no dije que lo hicieras” Sangyeon dijo, levantando las cejas. “Pero por curiosidad - ¿por qué crees que no lo amas?”</p>
<p>Suspirando, Jaehyun se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. “Porque no lo hago. Esto - no es amor. El amor no se supone que sea como esto.”</p>
<p>“¿Cómo qué?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun encontró sus ojos y dijo con tranquilidad, “Cuando te vi besándolo, quería arrancarte miembro por miembro. No estoy exagerando.”</p>
<p>Al ver la expresión de Sangyeon, dejó escapar una risa áspera. “Sí. No me importaba que fueras mi amigo más cercano y mi primo. Esta cosa... me despojó de todo control. Me sentí como - como un tipo posesivo. Como que él es mío. Y nadie más que yo lo puede tocar. Ves, es obsesión, no amor.”</p>
<p>Sangyeon lo estudió con una expresión contemplativa. “Tú nunca quisiste a nadie lo suficiente como para estar verdaderamente celoso. Nunca te importó lo suficiente. Nunca estuviste lo suficientemente necesitado. Es por eso que crees que no es normal sentir así.” Él se rió, con algo de dolor intermitente a través de sus facciones antes de que lo ocultara detrás de una expresión neutra. “Es bastante normal, confía en mí. Y no implica necesariamente que no sea amor. Si piensas que no es amor, tal vez nunca amaste antes.”</p>
<p>“Amaba a Heejin” Jaehyun dijo entre dientes.</p>
<p>“¿Lo hacías?” dijo Sangyeon en voz baja. “Yo no estoy seguro de que lo hicieras.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun se tensó. “¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”</p>
<p>Sangyeon miró su cerveza antes de volver a mirarlo a él. “No he dicho nada antes, pero siempre pensé todas tus relaciones eran un poco superficiales - No, ¡escúchame! Sí, todas ellas fueron bastante largas y serias, y todas ellas fueron... agradables y constantes. No parecían que te hicieran sentir demasiado nada. Nunca estuviste celoso. Nunca estuviste enojado. Nunca te importó lo suficiente.” Él sostuvo la mirada de Jaehyun. “Pero eso es lo que querías, ¿no?”</p>
<p>Endureciendo la mandíbula, Jaehyun lo acribilló con la mirada. “No me gusta lo que estás implicando, Sangyeon. Y estás equivocado.”</p>
<p>“Tal vez” Sangyeon reconoció. Tal vez sí amaste a tus novias. Pero tu reacción a los celos por Juyeon dice mucho. Crees que no es normal. No quieres sentirlo. Crees que cualquier cosa tan intensa y fea no puede ser amor.” Sangyeon miró a su cerveza, una extraña sonrisa torcida en sus labios. “Estás equivocado. Y reprimir las emociones no es saludable, Jaehyun.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun apretó los labios. “¿Cómo haces eso, Sangyeon? Nada te desconcierta. Tienes una respuesta para todo.”</p>
<p>Alguna emoción parpadeó en el rostro de Sangyeon. “No hay necesidad de ese tono. No tengo una respuesta para todo. Lejos de eso. Sólo digo que a veces el amor no es bonito. No es ordenado, y no está perfectamente guionado. No hay ningún molde para el amor. A veces es sucio. A veces es un poco espeluznante. Y a veces duele.”</p>
<p>Antes de que Jaehyun pudiera decir nada, escucharon el ruido de pasos.</p>
<p>Un joven semidesnudo bajo por las escaleras, bostezando y estirándose. Él tenía rasgos ligeramente diferentes y el pelo negro casi azul. Ojos oscuros parpadearon hacia Jaehyun sin demasiado interés, antes de que el chico caminara hasta el sofá y se dejara caer sobre su vientre, poniendo su cabeza sobre el regazo de Sangyeon. “Me duele el cuello” dijo con un ligero acento que no sabía reconocer.</p>
<p>Jaehyun alzó las cejas ligeramente, inseguro sobre qué hacer. Él no tenía idea de que Sangyeon estuviera viendo a alguien. Sangyeon le había dicho que no estaba viendo nadie.</p>
<p>Miró arriba hacia Sangyeon y dio un respingo.</p>
<p>La indulgente, sufriente sonrisa que estaba en boca de Sangyeon transformó completamente toda su cara. Sus ojos eran cálidos, con una expresión llena de adoración al desnudo. Hizo a Jaehyun sentirse claramente incómodo. Se sintió como si estuviera viendo algo muy íntimo.</p>
<p>Algo que no debería ver.</p>
<p>“Te dije que te apegaras al programa de entrenamiento” Sangyeon dijo severamente, su voz en desacuerdo con la expresión de su cara. Pero entonces, de nuevo, el chico no podía ver su cara. “Y estás siendo grosero, Haknyeon. Estás ignorando a mi invitado.”</p>
<p>“Quiero un masaje” dijo Haknyeon. “Y él no es tu invitado. Apuesto a que es de tu familia. Parece una versión pálida de ti –“</p>
<p>“Eso me ofende” Jaehyun dijo secamente. “Soy el Lee más guapo que nunca hayas conocido.”</p>
<p>Haknyeon volvió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada crítica. “Hmm” dijo pensativamente. “No. Tus manos están lejos de ser tan buenas. Puedo decirlo. Sangyeon, vamos. Recuerda que estoy herido.”</p>
<p>Sangyeon rodó los ojos, pero empezó a masajear el cuello del chico. “Te esguinzaste el tobillo, no el cuello. Jaehyun, permíteme presentarte a Ju Haknyeon, el deportista más mimado en el mundo.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun ocultó su sorpresa. Había oído hablar del chico herido que Sangyeon estaba cuidando desde hace años, pero él no tenía idea de que estuvieran viéndose. “Jugador de fútbol americano, ¿no?”</p>
<p>“Jugador de Fútbol” Haknyeon lo corrigió antes de sonreír felizmente. “Mmm, allí mismo, siii.”</p>
<p>“Tu cuello está rígido” Sangyeon dijo, en un tono de regaño suave. “¿Qué estuviste haciendo para ponerlo así?”</p>
<p>“Ah, él está aquí” dijo una voz femenina.</p>
<p>Una hermosa joven estaba de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras, las manos en las caderas de su pijama. Ella estaba dirigiendo a Haknyeon una mirada poco sorprendida. “Honestamente, Hak. No actúes como un bebé.”</p>
<p>“Ella está siendo grosera con tu invitado, también” Haknyeon dijo, sin abrir los ojos. “¿Por qué soy yo el único en ser regañado por eso?”</p>
<p>La chica se sonrojó y dio a Jaehyun una sonrisa de disculpa. “Soy Yoojung, la novia de Haknyeon.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun la miró. Luego miró a Sangyeon, cuya expresión era insulsa.</p>
<p>“Encantado de conocerte” dijo Jaehyun tardíamente, volviéndose hacia la muchacha. "Lee Jaehyun, primo de Sangyeon.”</p>
<p>Ella le dio una sonrisa distraída y dijo con firmeza, “Ju Haknyeon, deja de molestar a Sangyeon y levántate. Ya estamos imponiéndonos en sus vacaciones –“</p>
<p>“No lo están” Sangyeon dijo, dando a Yoojung una sonrisa que no alcanzó a sus ojos. “Pero terminamos ya –“</p>
<p>“No” dijo Haknyeon.</p>
<p>“- así que te lo puedes llevar” Sangyeon continuó, como si no lo hubiera oído.</p>
<p>Suspirando, Haknyeon se sentó. “Te odio” le dijo a Sangyeon antes de darle un besito en la mejilla. “Buenas noches.”</p>
<p>“Buenas noches” Sangyeon dijo, apartando la mirada.</p>
<p>Ni Sangyeon ni Jaehyun miraron a la pareja irse.</p>
<p>Mirando el rostro estoico de su primo, Jaehyun no sabía qué decir.</p>
<p>“Él no lo sabe, ¿verdad?” dijo finalmente.</p>
<p>Apretando la mandíbula, Sangyeon negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>“¿Por qué no se lo dices?” Jaehyun rió con dureza. “Me dices que no reprima las emociones, pero tú –“</p>
<p>“Es diferente” Sangyeon espetó.</p>
<p>Era la primera vez que Jaehyun veía a su primo enojado. “¿Cómo es tan diferente?”</p>
<p>Sangyeon se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mini-bar para servirse un vaso de whisky. Se lo bebió en un par de tragos grandes. “Porque no tiene sentido. Él es hetero. No como tú. Él es verdaderamente heterosexual. Lo conozco completamente. Él es realmente heterosexual. No-puedes-engancharte-con-un-tipo-hétero. Él está enamorado de su novia. Van bastante en serio. Si le dijera, simplemente haría que todo se vuelva incómodo, nada más.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun veía su espalda, rígida. “Él no parece indiferente. Es muy cariñoso –“</p>
<p>“Él es distinto.” Sangyeon dijo inexpresivamente. “Y no, no es indiferente. Él me ama. Quizás incluso demasiado. Pero no de ese modo.”</p>
<p>“¿Cómo sabes qué-“</p>
<p>“Déjalo. Por favor. He estado lidiando con esto por años.”</p>
<p>Seguro que lo has hecho, pensó Jaehyun, recordando la expresión del rostro de Sangyeon mientras miraba al chico francés. “¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas? Renuncia a tu trabajo y vuelve a casa.”</p>
<p>Sangyeon se rió, un sonido breve, tosco. “No puedo.”</p>
<p>“¿Por qué no?”</p>
<p>“Por la misma razón que tu madre no puede dejar a tu padre. Él es mi todo.” Sangyeon se giró para mirar a Jaehyun, una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. “Sé que desprecias a tu madre por eso. ¿Crees que yo soy débil y patético, también?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró a su primo mayor - el primo al que había mirado hacia arriba cuando eran niños - y no sabía qué decir. “Tú no puedes simplemente quedarte y verlo con otra persona. Esto te va a romper.”</p>
<p>Sangyeon cogió la botella de whisky y se la llevó a los labios. “Lo sé” dijo y tomó un gran trago. Sus ojos se veían aburridos y cansados. “Hoy su novia me pidió que la examinara. Al parecer, están buscando un bebé.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun respiró hondo. “¿Está ella…?”</p>
<p>“No. No aún.” Sangyeon tomó otro trago. “Pero va a suceder algún día. Y algún día, voy a ser el padrino de su boda y tal vez el padrino de sus hijos, y-“</p>
<p>Sangyeon se interrumpió mientras su voz se volvía más densa. Se dio la vuelta. “Tal vez soy débil. Tal vez soy un idiota por quedarse sólo porque él me necesita. Tal vez sea poco saludable vivir con migajas de afecto y permitir que una persona se vuelva el centro de mi vida. Tal vez.”</p>
<p>Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual Sangyeon se quedó mirando el crepitar del fuego y Jaehyun mirándolo a él.</p>
<p>“Si quieres mi consejo” Sangyeon dijo, todavía sin mirarlo. Su voz era áspera y cortante. “Mi consejo para ti: manda a la mierda a cualquier problema que tengas. No sobre analices. Obsesión, amor - no importa cómo lo llames. Solo son palabras. Si lo miras y piensas ‘esto es mío eso es todo. Agárralo si puedes. Ojalá yo pudiera.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun se le acercó y palmeó el hombro de Sangyeon. “Lo siento.”</p>
<p>Los músculos de Sangyeon se tensaron bajo su mano.</p>
<p>“Sí” dijo, su voz átona. “Yo también.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las palabras de Sangyeon todavía resonaban en sus oídos cuando Jaehyun dejó la casa de su primo y se metió en su auto.</p>
<p>Se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor, se pasó una mano por la cara.</p>
<p>
  <em>A veces el amor no es bonito. No es ordenado, y no está perfectamente guionado. No hay ningún molde para el amor. A veces es sucio. A veces es un poco espeluznante, y a veces duele.</em>
</p>
<p>Pensó en la postura abatida de Sangyeon y su sonrisa forzada. Pensó en la forma en que Sangyeon miraba a ese chico. Entonces pensó en Heejin, y sus otras ex novias. Todas ellas eran hermosas y agradables, pero si Jaehyun era honesto consigo mismo, no había sentido con ellas ni una pizca de lo que sintió con Juyeon - y no se refería sólo al sexo. Él no había sentido la irresistible urgencia de tocar, de besar, de atraer más cerca, de estar con ellas.</p>
<p>Nunca había tenido problemas para apartar la vista cuando sonreían. Él nunca se había sentido impaciente por verlas. Todo sus reacciones y emociones - habían sido controladas. Previsibles. Superficiales. Y a él le había gustado de esa manera. A él le había gustado.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se apartó de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del pasajero repentinamente se abrió y alguien entró.</p>
<p>El futbolista. Haknyeon. Ni siquiera llevaba una chaqueta y estaba cubierto de nieve. Él miraba fijamente a Jaehyun. “¿Qué diablos hiciste con él? Sangyeon está bebiendo, y él nunca bebe. ¡Sea lo que sea que hiciste, vuelve atrás y arréglalo!”</p>
<p>Observándolo, Jaehyun se dio cuenta de que el tipo no era tan joven como él había pensado. Podría tener la misma edad que Juyeon. Había algo en las líneas de su boca que le daban un aspecto vulnerable e inocente.</p>
<p>Pero ahora que Jaehyun estaba viendo la expresión severa en el rostro del chico, era obvio lo equivocada que estuvo su primera impresión. Algo le decía que este tipo estaba lejos de ser inocente y vulnerable.</p>
<p>“¿Yo?” dijo Jaehyun. “Si alguien debería hacerlo, yo sería quien debería hacer esa pregunta.” Maldita sea. No debería haber dicho eso. Sangyeon no quería que Haknyeon lo supiera.</p>
<p>Pero no había ni rastro de confusión en el rostro de Haknyeon. Haknyeon desvió su mirada.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Jaehyun se estrecharon. Él evaluó al tipo.</p>
<p>“¿Lo sabes?” dijo, mientras la comprensión clavaba en él. “Lo sabes, ¿No es así?”</p>
<p>Haknyeon asintió, todavía sin mirarlo.</p>
<p>“Si lo sabes, entonces déjalo ir.”</p>
<p>“No es tan sencillo” Haknyeon dijo llanamente.</p>
<p>“Es bastante sencillo. Él te ama, y tú lo sabes y aun así le haces verte con tu novia. ¿No das una mierda por él en absoluto?”</p>
<p>“Tú no lo entiendes.”</p>
<p>“No, no lo hago” Jaehyun dijo, con voz dura. “Le diré a Sangyeon que tú lo sabes.”</p>
<p>Haknyeon lo agarró del brazo. “No te atrevas” gruñó, sus ojos oscuros brillantes. Su expresión se transformó por completo, algo cruel y feo acechando en su mirada. “Si lo haces, me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a hablarte de nuevo, ¿Entendido? Puedo hacer eso. Si tiene que elegir, él siempre me escogerá a mí, no a su primo. Él es <em>mío</em>.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo miró. Las apariencias podían ser engañosas, sin duda. ¿Un chico lindo e inocente? Claro. “¿Él sabe que pedazo de egoísta de mierda eres?”</p>
<p>Haknyeon se echó a reír, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. “Sangyeon me conoce mejor que nadie. Él ha visto mi peor parte.” Algo como maravilla o tal vez vergüenza apareció en su rostro. “No soy una muy buena persona, pero él me ama de todos modos. Yo no voy a renunciar a él. Nunca."</p>
<p>Jaehyun negó con la cabeza lentamente. “¿No ves lo cruel que es esto? ¿No te importa? Lo estás quebrando.”</p>
<p>Con su mandíbula tensándose, Haknyeon bajó la mirada. “Lo sé” susurró con voz ronca. “Yo odio lastimarlo, pero yo solo - no puedo dejarlo ir, ¿de acuerdo? Él es... le debo mi carrera. Le debo todo lo que soy ahora.”</p>
<p>Se dio la vuelta para mirar fuera por la ventana. “Pasé de ser un pobre don nadie de un orfanato, a un futbolista estrella que gana doscientas mil libras a la semana. Tengo todo lo que he soñado siempre. No debería necesitarlo más.” Hizo una pausa. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba llena de resentimiento. “Pero lo hago. Y odio esto - esta dependencia emocional y el deseo constante de tener su atención y aprobación. Yo nunca dependí emocionalmente de nadie antes de él - Yo nunca tuve a nadie de quien depender. Odio todas estas emociones, odio estar asustado de que él se cansará de mí y se irá, ¿sabes?” Haknyeon sonrió torcidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Por supuesto que no lo entiendes. Nadie lo entiende.”</p>
<p>“Yo lo entiendo” dijo Jaehyun. “Mejor de lo que crees.”</p>
<p>Haknyeon le lanzó una mirada escéptica. “¿De verdad? ¿Tú te sientes así, también?”</p>
<p>“Bueno, no exactamente de esa manera. No estoy de ningún modo tan mal como tú.”</p>
<p>“Gracias” dijo Haknyeon. “Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Adivino que hay una mujer?”</p>
<p>“Un hombre” dijo Jaehyun. Por alguna razón, era fácil hablar de ello con Haknyeon. Probablemente, porque este chico estaba mucho más jodido de lo que él estaba.</p>
<p>“Huh” Haknyeon dijo y murmuró algo que sonó como debe venir de familia. “Entonces ¿qué pasa con el chico? ¿Él no te quiere también?” Haknyeon frunció el ceño. “Aunque es poco probable si él es gay.”</p>
<p>“¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”</p>
<p>Haknyeon soltó una carcajada. “¿No tienes un espejo? Eres muy parecido a Sangyeon, y Sangyeon es muy apuesto. Casi todo el mundo en nuestro club está enamorado de él.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero tú no.</em>
</p>
<p>“De todos modos, ¿qué pasa con ese tipo?” dijo Haknyeon.</p>
<p>“Yo lo quiero.”</p>
<p>“Eh, Y eso es un problema... ¿por qué?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró por el parabrisas, viendo a través de la pesada nevada.</p>
<p>“Espera, cuando tú dices ‘lo quiero’ ¿te refieres a que quieres agarrarlo de la mano y besuquearlo hasta morir o te refieres a –“</p>
<p>“Me refiero a todo.” Jaehyun pensó en el rostro de Juyeon, sus labios regordetes y esa maldita sonrisa, la curva de su cuello, sus pequeños pezones oscuros, sus muslos, sus piernas fuertes envueltas alrededor suyo, su estrechez, su calor, sus oscuros ojos -</p>
<p>Jaehyun sonrió autocensurándose, sintiendo una contracción en su polla. “Y yo me refiero a todo. Desde mirarlo atontado, hasta querer frotar mi corrida en su piel y hacerlo apestar a mí por dentro y por fuera.”</p>
<p>“Um” dijo Haknyeon. “Demasiada información, compañero.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun lo miró. “Tú te das cuenta de que Sangyeon probablemente tenga pensamientos menos que puros cuando te mira, ¿no?”</p>
<p>Haknyeon se sonrojó y se removió, mordiéndose el labio. “Trato de no pensar en ello.”</p>
<p>“Deberías” Jaehyun dijo, su voz con más fuerza. “Él no es el padre que nunca tuviste. Él no es tu hermano mayor. Él no es un monje. Él es un hombre saludable en su mejor momento. Si lo amas tanto como afirmas, dejarás de ser una pequeña mierda egoísta y lo dejarás ir.”</p>
<p>Los brillantes ojos de Haknyeon inmediatamente embotados.</p>
<p>Jaehyun dejó escapar un suspiro. “¿Estás seguro de que no estás ni un poco interesado en los chicos? Yo solía pensar que era completamente heterosexual.”</p>
<p>Haknyeon negó con la cabeza. “Los hombres no me hacen sentir nada.” Miró sus dedos y dijo con voz ronca, “Me alegro de no ser gay ¿sabes? Si estoy así de necesitado y dependiente cuando no lo deseo físicamente, yo ni siquiera quiero pensar lo pegajosamente devastado que estaría si yo lo quisiera de esa forma. Yo probablemente no lo dejaría salir de mi lado.”</p>
<p>Miró a Jaehyun de nuevo, sus ojos amplios y suplicantes. Él parecía un chico vulnerable e inocente de nuevo. “No le digas que lo sé. Por favor.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun apretó los labios, pero asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.</p>
<p>“Gracias.” Haknyeon puso una mano en la manija de la puerta, pero se detuvo. “¿Sabes? cuando tenía dieciséis, me lastimé la columna vertebral. Todo el mundo pensó que era una lesión mata-carreras. Estaba asustado como el infierno. ¿Qué pasaría si todos los médicos tenían razón y no podía volver a caminar de nuevo? Así que seguí evitándolo - si yo no intentaba caminar, no me podía caer después de todo.” Una suave sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro. “Pero Sangyeon - él era mi fisioterapeuta en ese momento - él me dijo que si no lo intentaba, no podía no caerme, tampoco. Así que lo intenté. Y ahora soy el mejor delantero del mundo.”</p>
<p>“Y el más humilde también” dijo Jaehyun con un resoplido, encendiendo el limpiaparabrisas para despejar la nieve. “Gracias, entendí la moraleja de la historia, pero es innecesaria. Yo ya no me engaño más.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun sonrió con tristeza. “Yo no puedo mantenerme alejado de él.”</p>
<p>Haknyeon asintió sin sonreír. “Sí” dijo con voz ronca, abriendo la puerta. “Lo entiendo. Buena suerte.”</p>
<p>“Tú también” dijo Jaehyun y encendió el motor. “No rompas el corazón de mi primo.”</p>
<p>La respuesta de Haknyeon se perdió entre el aullido del viento y los remolinos de nieve.</p>
<p>Tal vez fuera lo mejor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun se detuvo frente a la puerta conocida y levantó la mano para golpearla pero se detuvo.</p>
<p>Cristo, esto era una locura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí a esta hora? Lo más racional sería esperar hasta mañana, en lugar de aparecer a la una de la madrugada como un adicto que necesitaba una dosis - lo que no estaba lejos de la verdad. Juyeon y su abuela estarían dormidos de seguro, y Juyeon estaría probablemente enojado con él, por casi patearlo fuera del coche después de primero haberlo besado.</p>
<p>Por no hablar de que Juyeon no había dado ninguna indicación de que quisiera que sean algo más que amigos. Juyeon no sostenía relaciones. Y Juyeon había dicho que quería a Sangyeon.</p>
<p>Jaehyun apretó los dientes.</p>
<p>No. No había imaginado el hambre y la necesidad en los besos de Juyeon, no había imaginado a Juyeon apoyándose en su toque. Esta cosa - esta atracción sin esperanza - no podía ser unilateral. No sabía lo que él haría si fuera unilateral. Nada bueno.</p>
<p>Jaehyun tenía una punzante sospecha de que no lo tomaría bien si Juyeon le decía que no estaba interesado. La sola idea lo puso inquieto y ansioso. No quería estar en la situación de Sangyeon. A diferencia de su primo, Jaehyun no creía que él fuera capaz de ver a Juyeon con otra persona.</p>
<p>Su autocontrol no era lo suficientemente bueno como para eso.</p>
<p>Al darse cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados con fuerza a los lados, Jaehyun los forzó a relajarse. Mierda. Quizás reprimir y evitar las emociones durante años realmente había sido una mala idea: él no sabía cómo lidiar con esto en absoluto. Juyeon algunas veces bromeando le llamó espeluznante. Jaehyun tenía el mal presentimiento de que podría no estar muy lejos de la verdad.</p>
<p>Se sentía como una canilla con la llave rota: una vez abierta, no podía ser cerrada de nuevo. Tenía el potencial para convertirse en un acosador espeluznante si Juyeon lo rechazaba. Jesús.</p>
<p>Mejor que Juyeon no lo rechazara.</p>
<p>Apoyándose en la pared, Jaehyun sacó su celular y llamó a Juyeon.</p>
<p>Tuvo que esperar un rato largo hasta que Juyeon respondió.</p>
<p>“¿Huh?” Murmuró, su voz somnolienta y no del todo despierto. Sus ojos estarían probablemente aún cerrados. “¿Quién eres y por qué coño estás llamando en medio de la noche?”</p>
<p>“¿Realmente quieres a Sangyeon?”</p>
<p>Silencio.</p>
<p>“¿Jae?” Se oyó el ruido de los muelles del colchón.</p>
<p>Jaehyun se pasó la lengua por los labios, imaginando a Juyeon en la cama, con su piel cálida, el pelo alborotado por el sueño, los ojos soñolientos y los labios un poco hinchados -</p>
<p>“¿Jaehyun?”</p>
<p>“¿Realmente lo quieres?” dijo, su voz más dura de lo que pretendía.</p>
<p>No pudo evitarlo.</p>
<p>Otro silencio.</p>
<p>“¿Estás celoso?” dijo Juyeon, un poco inseguro.</p>
<p>Jaehyun respiró profundo.</p>
<p>Juyeon dejó escapar una risa ahogada. “Mierda, esto realmente está jodiendo mi cabeza.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun pensó que era algo justo, teniendo en cuenta que Juyeon había arruinado completamente su ordenada, racional vida.” ¿Quieres a Sangyeon?”</p>
<p>Juyeon suspiró. “¿Alguien te dijo que eres como un perro con un hueso? No, no quiero a Sangyeon. ¿Feliz ahora? ¿Y por qué me estás llamando a esta hora?”</p>
<p>“Ven afuera.”</p>
<p>“¿Qué?”</p>
<p>“Ven afuera. Estoy aquí, fuera.”</p>
<p>Hubo un momento de silencio. “¿Estás diciéndome enserio que estás fuera de mi casa a la una de la mañana?”</p>
<p>“Sí.”</p>
<p>“¿Por qué?”</p>
<p>“Yo estaba en el vecindario” dijo Jaehyun.</p>
<p>“Y decidiste venir a visitar a un amigo, ¿eh?”</p>
<p>“Algo así.”</p>
<p>“Espeluznante” Juyeon murmuró suavemente y colgó.</p>
<p>Un minuto después, oyó el sonido de la cerradura haciendo clic desde el interior, y el cuerpo de Jaehyun se tensó.</p>
<p>La puerta se abrió y Juyeon salió y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Llevaba solamente un par de boxers negros. Juyeon se sonrojó. “Las tablas del suelo son algo ruidosas” dijo, más bien defensivamente, frotándose los ojos.</p>
<p>“Yo tenía miedo de que la abuela se despertara si me movía demasiado alrededor. Ella es de sueño ligero.”</p>
<p>“Yo no dije nada” Jaehyun dijo, sin saber dónde mirar, sus dedos deseosos de tocar por todas partes. Tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que los pezones de Juyeon estaban erectos, antes de que él se diera cuenta de cuál era la razón más probable para ello.</p>
<p>“Tienes frío.” Jaehyun se quitó el abrigo y envolvió con él los hombros de Juyeon.</p>
<p>Juyeon le dio una mirada extraña. “Entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Él preguntó, acomodando un poco el abrigo.</p>
<p>Jaehyun intentó no mirarlo fijamente. Ver a Juyeon con su ropa le hizo sentir cosas extrañas en su interior. Y en su polla.</p>
<p>“¿Jaehyun?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun desvió la mirada de la tela oscura de su abrigo contra la piel de Juyeon, pero ahora sus ojos fueron atraídos de nuevo por la cara soñolienta y enrojecida, el pelo revuelto y los labios rojos suaves. Cristo. Su corazón corría una carrera, como si tuviera dieciséis años de nuevo, el calor acumulándose en su estómago y deslizándose a través de su piel. Él no podía pensar.</p>
<p>“Quería hablar contigo” dijo, dando un paso más cerca.</p>
<p>“¿Sobre qué?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun apoyó las manos en la puerta detrás de Juyeon, efectivamente atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Respiró profundamente, mirando en los ojos color chocolate.</p>
<p>Los labios de Juyeon se separaron. “¿Jae? ¿Qué estás –“</p>
<p>“Desearía haberme negado cuando Heejin sugirió hacer un trío” dijo Jaehyun con voz ronca. “Desearía no haber conocido nunca este sentimiento. No es lindo. Es feo. Y aterrador.”</p>
<p>Juyeon tragó. “¿Jae? ¿Estás borracho o algo?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun sonrió torcidamente, mirando la manzana de Adán de Juyeon subir y bajar. “Ojalá.”</p>
<p>Bajó la cabeza y rozó sus labios contra la piel pálida del cuello de Juyeon. Juyeon se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo temblando por la tensión, como una flecha a punto de ser lanzada de un arco. Jaehyun estaba bastante seguro de que él estaba temblando también, pero se las arregló para no tironear a Juyeon contra sí. De hecho, sus cuerpos no se estaban tocando en absoluto - a excepción de sus labios apenas rozando el cuello de Juyeon.</p>
<p>Juyeon gimió, el sonido bajo y apenas audible, y Jaehyun finalmente hundió sus dientes en la carne y chupó con fuerza, con ganas de dejar una marca para que todos vean.</p>
<p>Él dejó un rastro de besos con la boca abierta, subiendo hasta que se encontró con ese punto exacto, debajo de la mandíbula de Juyeon, que lo hacía estremecer. Él chupó con fuerza, casi delirante por el deseo.</p>
<p>“¿Qué diablos me hiciste?” susurró, lamiendo allí.</p>
<p>Jadeando, Juyeon lo agarró del pelo y tiró alejándolo. Él no se veía mejor de como Jaehyun se sentía: sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración era dificultosa.</p>
<p>Pero él dijo, “Espera, no podemos - mierda, yo quiero hacerlo - pero no debemos. Tú tienes una novia –“</p>
<p>“Ya no más. Acabamos de separarnos.” Viendo la mirada con los ojos totalmente abiertos de Juyeon, Jaehyun agregó con una sonrisa triste, “Sé que lo más decente sería esperar, pero... no puedo esperar.” Se inclinó de nuevo y besó la comisura de la boca de Juyeon antes de presionar sus mejillas juntas. Aspiró su aroma con codicia.</p>
<p>“En serio, ¿qué me hiciste?”</p>
<p>Había una gran cantidad de resentimiento en su voz, y él no podía ocultarla. Enterrando los dedos en el pelo de Jaehyun, Juyeon le apartó un poco para que se miraran el uno al otro. “No hay nada malo contigo, tonto” dijo Juyeon, con los ojos sonriendo.</p>
<p>Jaehyun negó con la cabeza. “No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando en mi cabeza. Tengo algunas - algunas ideas realmente espeluznantes que me aterran incluso a mí. Enloquecerías si te contara.”</p>
<p>Juyeon sonrió, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Jaehyun. “Pruébame. No te preocupes, siempre supe que eras raro.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun se echó a reír. “¿No te tomas nada en serio?”</p>
<p>Juyeon con hoyuelos en él. “Nop, pero tú lo amas totalmente.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun miró su sonrisa, tratando de controlar la oleada de necesidad que nada tenía que ver con su polla. “Quizás lo hago.”</p>
<p>La sonrisa de Juyeon se desvaneció, sus ojos oscuros se pusieron serios. “¿Jae?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun se inclinó de nuevo y rozó sus labios contra la mejilla de Juyeon. “Te quiero” dijo lacónicamente. “Di que sí.”</p>
<p>El cuerpo de Juyeon se puso rígido. Él susurró: “¿A qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Sexo?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun aspiró inestablemente, presionando su frente contra la de Juyeon. “Por supuesto que quiero sexo” él dijo en un susurro ronco. Él aferró las caderas de Juyeon duro, cavando sus dedos en las redondas nalgas. “Quiero follarte. Quiero besarte y tocarte por todas partes. Quiero sentir que te corres con mí polla.”</p>
<p>Los labios de Juyeon temblaban a una pulgada de distancia de los suyos. Jaehyun apenas podía contenerse de besarlos. “Nunca quise tanto a nadie, y eso me aterra, pero solamente sexo nunca sería suficiente para mí. Yo sé que tú no mantienes relaciones, pero yo no tengo relaciones ocasionales.” Sintió a sus labios torcerse. “Y esto... no hay nada ocasional acerca de esto. Así que si dices que sí, obtendrás el paquete completo, sea que lo quieras o no.”</p>
<p>Se apartó un poco para ver mejor a Juyeon.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Juyeon estaban muy abiertos y extrañamente vulnerables antes de que una deslumbrante sonrisa dividiera su cara. “¿Está hacer cucharita incluido en el paquete completo?” Preguntó, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Jaehyun. “Soy muy parcial sobre cucharear.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun sintió a su corazón latir más rápido. En ese momento, mirando la sonrisa de Juyeon, pensó que estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa. “Oferta especial, solamente para ti.”</p>
<p>La respiración de Jaehyun enganchada. Su agarre en las caderas de Juyeon más apretado. “¿Estás seguro? Nunca te vas a deshacer de mí.”</p>
<p>Las manos de Juyeon se movieron a su cuello y lo jaló más cerca, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron de nuevo y sus respiraciones se mesclaban. “Tal vez no quiera hacerlo.”</p>
<p>Y Jaehyun se rompió y lo besó, empujándolo contra la puerta con su cuerpo, chupando y mordiendo los labios regordetes con tal hambre que sacudía todo su cuerpo. Dios, por fin.</p>
<p>En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, recordó el beso que empezó todo hace dos meses. El círculo cerrado. El mismo lugar, la misma persona, pero el deseo que sentía había cambiado a algo más personal, algo más intenso.</p>
<p>Algo aterrador.</p>
<p>A la mierda.</p>
<p>Jaehyun acunó el rostro de Juyeon con sus manos y lo besó más duro, sin preocuparse.</p>
<p>
  <em>Si lo miras y piensas ‘esto es mío’, eso es todo. Agárralo si puedes. </em>
</p>
<p>Y así lo hizo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>